


Dangerous Hand, Dangerous Mind

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Doctors, M/M, Psychometry, Woosan, everyone calls him pup, hohong is platonic yáll, im sorry, jongsang, puppy yunho, rare disease, seongjoong, soft!yunho, they r cousins in here, you have to squint for woosan, yungi, yunho with sweater paws 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Psychometric or psychometry is an ability to read the memory of a person or the memory of a touched/used objects by touching them.A detectives and doctors au with a tweak of supernatural.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 112
Kudos: 315





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since Moon River will come to an end soon, I am doing another YunGi story and it is basically a combination of God's Quiz and He is a Psychometric with Yunho being the main protagonist! I hope you guys will enjoy this story! Thank you!

Psychometric or psychometry is an ability to read the memory of a person or the memory of a touched/used objects by touching them. 

[Hongjoong]  
\- Leads the Medical Examination on Rare Disease Cases team in Seoul  
\- Yunho's cousin and took Yunho in after his parents' death  
\- A serious doctor but is actually a big softy on the inside  
\- Always reprimand Yunho about his ability  
\- Put Yunho as medical advisor under his team  
\- Has a crush on Park Seonghwa 

[Seonghwa]  
\- Leads the Police/Detective Investigation on Rare Cases team in Seoul  
\- Childhood friend with Hongjoong and Yunho  
\- Knows about Yunho's ability  
\- A calm and collective detective  
\- Always bails Yunho out  
\- Secretly loves Kim Hongjoong

[Yunho]  
\- Is a psychometric  
\- Playful and always caught up in a trouble, accidental or not  
\- Is actually a genius and knows about medical terms  
\- Is a medical advisor under Hongjoong's team  
\- Hates touching people/things and vice versa  
\- Lowkey is actually touched-starved but afraid to read something that he shouldn't  
\- Wears big clothes that will protect his skin from being touch  
\- A sad puppy on the inside but never let anyone sees it

[Yeosang]  
\- A doctor under Hongjoong's team  
\- A post mortem doctor  
\- Always let Yunho in and told him to touch the bodies  
\- Knows about Yunho's ability  
\- A sweet and kind person but is a savage one  
\- Has a crush on Choi Jongho

[San]  
\- A prosecutor that always help Seonghwa's team  
\- Ready to fight the higher ups until every cases from Seonghwa's are finished  
\- Accidentally found out about Yunho's ability  
\- Always drag his co-worker, Jung Wooyoung to help him with Seonghwa's cases  
\- Is actually dating the said co-worker

[Mingi]  
\- A new transferred police/detective in Seonghwa's team  
\- Very serious and hates to play around while on job  
\- Very strong and very fast  
\- Excel in science thus excel in finding evidence  
\- Doesn't believe psychic abilities  
-The only person that Yunho can't read  
\- Annoyed with Yunho most of the time when they are working

[Wooyoung]  
\- A prosecutor  
\- Always got dragged by his co-worker to help with Seonghwa's cases  
\- Is secretly loves helping Seonghwa  
\- Knows about Yunho's ability via San  
\- Is dating Choi San

[Jongho]  
\- The youngest in Seonghwa's team  
\- The strongest of them all  
\- Always bribe Yunho to let him see Yeosang in the lab  
\- Knows about Yunho's ability but never mention to anyone that he knows  
\- Has a crush on Kang Yeosang


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to God's Quiz as there are slight scenes about medical terms that I used in here but I changed it a bit for my characters to suit this story. 
> 
> Trigger Warning/ Slight Mention of Rape

_ Credits to God's Quiz as there are slight scenes about medical terms that I used in here but I changed it a bit for my characters.  _

_ Trigger Warning, Slight Mention of Rape _

"Yah, wake up brat," Hongjoong said as he kick lightly at the bundle on the bed. The said bundle only let out a groan and refuses to wake up as he pull up the blanket up until his forehead, only making his hair visible.

Hongjoong huffed before he smirked and yanked the blanket off, tossing it on the ground as he crouched down, took a deep breath and screamed his lungs out.

"JEONG YUNHO WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Argh!!" Yunho screamed and jumped out of his skin that he fell to the floor at the other side of the bed with a loud thud, his hand pressing hard on his abused ear.

"Do you have to wake me up like that hyung?!" Yunho said as he sat up from the floor, pouting at the older while rubbing his sore side.

"I did it nicely at first, but you didn't wake up. We're about to be late so this is the only method I knew that will wake you up. Go shower. I'll give you 20 minutes or you will have to go by bus. Your choice," Hongjoong said shrugging his shoulders and walk out of the room without waiting for the younger's reply.

"No! Wait for me hyung!!" Yunho said as he quickly got up from the floor, fetching his towel and rushing to his attached bathroom in his room.

Hongjoong smirk as he heard the sound of Yunho's bathroom door shut loudly before he glance at the wall-clock in the living room.

"6.30. Enough time for breakfast."Hongjoong said to himself while heating the pan to cook some bacon and eggs for himself and Yunho.

Hongjoong is humming lightly while putting the bacon and eggs on the plates and is about to put the plates on the table when he hears Yunho screaming in the room and refrain himself from laughing out loud as he sits at the table and waits for Yunho to come out of his room.

"I can't fucking believe you hyung! How can you do this to me?!" Yunho said as soon as he was out of his room, pointing out his index finger at Hongjoong as he walked to their kitchen. Hongjoong, who is already used to Yunho's over dramatic reaction, only tilts his chin to the chair on his opposite side.

Yunho huffed but sat on the chair nonetheless, with his mouth in a pout before he made sure that his sleeves were securely over his fingers before he pulled his bacon and eggs' plate a little bit more towards him and grabbed the fork with his sweater paws.

"If I don't do it, we will be late for real with no breakfast and I don't want to hear you whining because you're fucking hungry while we're in the meeting," Hongjoong said as he calmly eat his breakfast while glancing at the pouty puppy who keeps poking the eggs a little bit more aggressive than usual before picking it up and shove it into his mouth.

"and can't you trust your hyung a bit more Yunho ah?" Hongjoong said as he eyed Yunho's sweater paw hand grabbing the fork.

Yunho tilts his head as he shoves another piece of bacon into his mouth. "Whatchu mean, hyung?"

"Eat with your mouth close brat!" Hongjoong said as he made a gesture to poke Yunho in the eye with his fork. "That. The sweater paws. I don't mind if you read me Yunho ah. I don't have anything to hide anyway."

Yunho then looks down at his right hand that is currently holding his fork and blinks, "Ah, it's becoming a habit, hyung, not because I don't want to accidentally read you or anything."

Hongjoong nod his head.

"and I prefer this way because what if I see that you masturbated last night or in the morning while you shower or something? I don't need that the first thing in the morning." Yunho said and before he could do anything, Hongjoong already was on his feet, lurched forward and flick Yunho on the forehead. Hard.

"OW! That hurts! That fucking hurts! Ow..." Yunho said as he rubbed his forehead vigorously with his fingers. "Wow hyung. A new medical book huh. Can I borrow it after you finish with it?" He said while still rubbing his forehead as he saw what Hongjoong did the night before, caused by the flick earlier.

"Yeah sure."

Yunho beamed at his hyung. "Thanks hyung. I love you!" and continue finishing his breakfast as Hongjoong shake his head but not without smiling at Yunho.

"Yea yea love you too brat."

\--

"Morning pup! Morning hyung!" Yeosang said as he saw Hongjoong and Yunho walk into the lab. Yunho stops short and narrows his eyes at Yeosang while Yeosang smiles at him innocently. "You only call me pup if you want me to touch some bodies or when it comes to Jongho."

Yeosang gasp, as he flew his hands over his chest. "What do you mean by that? Can't I call you pup whenever I want? Not because I only want your help?"

"Not working Sangie," Yunho said deadpan and Hongjoong laughs watching their interactions.

"I don't understand why you want the pup's help with the bodies. 90% of his reading only makes the cases more complicated or not worth or helping the cases at all," Hongjoong said while looking at his phone.

"Hey! At least I tried okay?! If you just let me try more on the bodies rather than reading you, Sangie, and Hwa hyung, maybe my ability can power up more!"

"Excuses. There are no difference between reading dead bodies or not. The fact that you can't even read what we expect you to read from us is enough. Stop using your ability and use your head instead. Everyone would want that brain of yours yet you only concentrate on your ability that does not make any sense in science term," Hongjoong said without missing a beat.

Yunho huffed as he plopped himself in one of the chairs at the big table in the center of the lab. Yeosang pat Yunho on the shoulder trying to comfort the sulking puppy silently.

"Good morning people. Hm? What's with the pout pup?" Seonghwa said as he walked into the lab with Jongho and a stranger in tow.

"Nothing.." Yunho mumbled and Seonghwa tilted his head but didn't push it.

"Okay then. Everyone, this is the newest addition in my team. Song Mingi. An excellent police officer and detective that served in Daegu."

Mingi smiles a bit and bows.

"Ah welcome. I hope you have enough tolerance working with us," Hongjoong said and he glance at Yunho when he said the last words. Yunho saw this and widen his eyes. "Hey! What's with the accused stare hyung?! I'm not a troublemaker."

Everyone minus Mingi stares back at Yunho and Yunho can't help but to cower in his seat as his shoulder slumps and crosses his arm over his chest. "Stop staring. All of you," Yunho said pouting.

"Hello! I'm Yeosang, in charge of post mortem. That's Hongjoong hyung, our head doctor for this department. This sulking giant baby is Yunho. The medical advisor. Hongjoong hyung's cousin."

Mingi nods and he can't help but to ask, "Do you always mess up the cases or something? Why did they stare at you like that?"

"I didn't mess up any cases. It's not my fault that troubles always find me," Yunho said.

"Huh. Well I hope your 'trouble' won't mess up around me. I hate messing up while on job," Mingi said and Yunho gape at him, speechless.

Only meeting him for a few minutes and already this stranger hates him. Just because they said that he's a troublemaker. It's not like he asked for all those troubles. He just somewhat was thrown into it by accident.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I have to go out to the crime scenes with you guys or anything," Yunho said, huffing a bit.

"If you didn't go out to the crime scenes then how did you bring troubles?" Mingi retort.

"That's my charm," Yunho said, winking at Mingi though he felt like choking him on the inside.

"You have a fierce one eh Hwa?" Hongjoong said, amused by Mingi's questions towards Yunho and Seonghwa can only scratch his neck sheepishly.

Jongho then clears his throat. "Uh, can we start now?"

"Ooh, yes we should. Let's go." Yeosang said as he went to one of the rooms in the big lab and everyone following him.

"I have read the first autopsy file, the one I sent to you last night Joongie hyung, so they sent this body to us because the head office thought this one should be in our case as they think this man had a rare disease. Like always." Yeosang then pulled the autopsy table with a body on it to the center of the room and everyone stood around it.

"This body has been dead for around 35 to 40 hours. They found him right before decomposition, luckily. First, this man fell and hit his spine. Then, all of his front teeth were broken as he fell on the rocks." Yeosang said.

"Even if his spine broke that hard, it wasn't enough to kill him though. How about his head?" Hongjoong said and asked.

"Ah yes. There are no cracks in his skull or lacerations on his scalp. His brain is clean. There was no impact on the head. His internal organs are okay too and he has very little bruising on his arms as well." Yeosang said.

"Then his death is not caused by his fall. What is the cause?" Mingi asked and Yunho actually raised one of his eyebrows at him, a little bit impressed by his knowledge and the capabilities to understand about this. Usually police officers or detectives won't even care about the science facts.

"It's an acute myocardial infarction. The examination showed coronary arteriosclerosis and fat heart." Yeosang explained.

"So, he lost his balance as his heart stopped and then he fell down the cliff.. I don't think that's the case.. That's the problem. That we are not sure why his heart suddenly stopped. What's next?" Hongjoong said.

"The head office thinks that the burnt skin is suspicious," Yeosang said as he pointed out the burnt skin around his face and bodies before continuing to speak, "They think it's not caused by normal fire, but by a sunburn."

"Isn't sunburn common?"Jongho asked, "You can even get it if you get sun-tanned in the wrong way."

"No no, this one is different," Yeosang said, "This one looks different than a regular sunburn."

"Alright then. Let's start, Sangie. Everyone, please pay respect to the body first before me and Sangie start." Hongjoong said and everyone bow their head and does as Hongjoong says.

Hongjoong and Yeosang start cutting up the body to see the inside as they cut the organs out while Seonghwa and Jongho take pictures for evidence. Mingi stands still and watches while sometimes glancing at Yunho who is circling the body and watching Hongjoong and Yeosang do their work.

"Sangie, analyze the blood and skin samples as soon as possible." Hongjoong said once they're done and Yeosang nod his head.

"Is there any difference from the first autopsy?" Mingi asked.

Hongjoong huff lightly and shake his head, "It doesn't seem like it."

"Even in the heart?"

Hongjoong nod his head, "The way it looks, it is myocardial infarction."

Yunho then step next to Hongjoong who is still standing near the body and nudge Hongjoong a bit using his shoulder.

"Ei.. Hyung, this is definitely not a normal heart attack like you said. Are you getting old hyung?! You just made a mistake." Yunho said, grinning at Hongjoong.

"What do you mean brat?" Hongjoong said glaring at the younger.

"As you said, a sudden heart attack during a hike can cause a sudden myocardial infarction, but if you look closely at this," Yunho said while pointing at the spot around the open chest, "The muscles are just too clean to be a myocardial. Let's see.. There doesn't seem to be any clotting in his coronary arteries as well. So, I think this could be nerve-related, rather than blood-related. You should do an MRI hyung."

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at Yunho before saying, "Get ready for MRI too Sangie ah."

Yeosang was about to nod when Yunho spoke again, "Ah right! The skin here..." Yunho said as he glanced at everyone in the room before grinning, "That! I'm not sure too. Let's wait for the test result to come out."

Hongjoong roll his eyes before pushing Yunho out of the way and start to walk out of the room with the bouncing puppy at his tail.

Mingi narrowed his eyes at Yunho silently before he whispered to his superior and partner. "Is he always like that? Playing around like just now about the skin?"

Seonghwa nods as Jongho shrugs. "You'll get used to it Mingi ah. Let's go." Seonghwa said as he pat Mingi on the shoulder before heading out.

"I don't want to get used to it." Mingi said coldly but he followed them out of the room.

\--

"Alright, let's start with our part while we wait for the results to come out. Jongho ah, if you please." Seonghwa said as they all sat in the meeting room and Jongho nodded his head as he walked out to the front.

Jongho opens their monitor board and puts on the thumb drive that consists of their new case as he opens it and starts to give his presentation about the case.

"His name is Kang Jo Sik, he lives by himself. He had a wife and a daughter but they moved away after the divorce. For now, we don't know where they are exactly but they certainly are somewhere in the US." Jongho said.

Yeosang tilted his head a bit as he read the copy of cases that everyone received from Seonghwa earlier. "It seems like everyone just turned back their lives on him. What kind of life did he live?"

"Eh, maybe he's an asshole or something." Yunho said nonchalantly from his seat as he played around with his sweater paws. Mingi was watching Yunho play with his sweater paws since they sat in the room and was beginning to question himself on why watching him was making him a little bit weird on the inside but he stopped himself when Yunho started to speak and opted to glare at the advisor instead.

"Like you brat?" Hongjoong said deadpan from his seat, reading the case in front of him without looking at Yunho.

"Hey! I'm not an asshole thank you very much!"

"Maybe. You're not an asshole but is a pain in the ass." Hongjoong said and Yunho can only gape at his cousin before Jongho speaks again, continuing the meeting.

"The crime scene is under the cliff which is a bit further from the town. The area was under construction, but they stopped whatever they were doing last month. So no one was near the site."

They nod and Jongho elaborate more.

"The place that he fell from is not that high, only about 8.5 meters and Mr. Kang was not badly hurt. Of course, they stated that Mr. Kang fell because of a sudden heart attack but something is not right." Jongho said and he swiped the monitor to reveal the next picture. "They found his clothes near the site and we think that maybe he had fought with someone before he fell."

Hongjoong tap his chin, "Hm.. So.. You guys are saying that Mr. Kang couldn't have fall by himself, right?" Hongjoong asked and Jongho, Seonghwa and Mingi nod their head.

Yunho gasped and put his sweater paws up over his mouth. "So you mean that someone pushed him off the cliff?? This world is scary.." Yunho said as he shivered.

"Well, it is scary indeed pup. Anyway, me, Jongho and Mingi will go to investigate the crime scene after this. Are you coming Joong?" Seonghwa said as he stood up from his seat, Mingi followed suit.

"Nope. The pup will go instead." Hongjoong said lightly.

"Huh? Am I hearing this right? 'The pup' is me right? Hyung?" Yunho said and Hongjoong nod his head making Yunho widen his eyes in shock.

"What?! Why?! I have never had to go to the crime scenes before! I'm just an advisor, why should I go??"

"Just because. It's time for you to go to the crime scenes as well anyway. Quit whining and just go brat. You just need to jot down everything that can be a clue, his lifestyle patterns, his sleeping patterns and all. You know the drill. I have a meeting with the head office so I can't go. Even if you are just an 'advisor', you are still a doctor. Go." Hongjoong said and Yunho deflates in his seat, pouting.

\--

"Why does a doctor need to come with us hyung?" Mingi asked as he glanced at the still pouting Yunho in the seat next to him in the car. Seonghwa chuckles from the driver seat before answering, "Our team are specialized in crimes that consists of victims or criminals with rare disease so we need a doctor with us most of the time because as you hear what Joongie said earlier, their lifestyle patterns, sleeping patterns and all can give us clue about his disease that will help us with the cases and only doctors can do that."

"I see." Mingi said and all of them stayed silent for the whole ride.

Seonghwa and Jongho had walked first and Mingi pulled Yunho by his arm when he saw Seonghwa and Jongho were a bit far from them. Yunho flinched but remembered about his long sleeved shirt so he tilted his head at the detective instead.

"I don't care if Seonghwa hyung and Jongho adores you but I really will despise you if you mess up with my work. Don't try anything funny. I'm watching you." Mingi warned Yunho and Yunho frowned.

"You only met me like this morning and already assumed that I'm an asshole or something didn't you? I might be playful but I won't do anything funny when it comes to work. I'm giving you details of what I know in medical terms and that's all." Yunho said glaring a bit at Mingi before he shove Mingi's hand that still is grabbing his arm with his sweater paw while huffing and walk away to where Seonghwa and Jongho had gone to.

After a long walk into the forest with Yunho having to run for his life like the rope of the bridge would fall off at any moment at the suspended bridge making Jongho laugh until he had to hold onto Seonghwa's arms, finally they arrived at Mr.Kang's place.

"Woah. He lives alone yet his home is rather big for someone who lives alone." Yunho said as he looked around. "He even has his own small farm." Yunho continued as he saw a small vegetables farm at the right side of the house.

They walk into the house and Yunho walks around the living room and finds a calendar on the wall as he reads it. "Hm.. There are marks on the calendar. Sunny, cloudy, sunny, sunny, raining.. What is this?" Yunho said to himself before continuing to walk around the living room.

Jongho took the picture of the calendar as he followed Yunho around. Yunho keeps talking to himself at the objects around the living room with Jongho taking pictures of the objects that Yunho had murmured.

"Did he have a dog or what..? Why is there so much hair around..?" Yunho said as he crouched down and watched the hair on the ground as he watched Jongho grab a bit of the hair and put it into the evidence pouch.

"Pup, come here for a bit. Can you tell me what this is?" Seonghwa said from across the room.

"This one looks like an ointment oil for burn." Seonghwa said as he pulled up a round small tin before he pulled up a small bottle, "but what is this?"

Yunho went over to Seonghwa and looked at the items that Seonghwa had shown. Yunho grabs the small bottle in his sweater paw, turning it around before looking on the inside of the bottle. "This is an anemia medicine. Ah right, looking at his face, he does look like he had a slight anemia. Burn and anemia... Hm.." Yunho said tilting his head, before he stood up and told Seonghwa that he's going to look around at the yard outside.

"Hm? Oh. His toilet is outside." Yunho said as he spotted the toilet outside near the small farm. He then walked over to it and had to pinch his nose in disgust. "What the fuck is that smell??" Yunho said gasping a bit as the stench smell assaulted him. He faltered for a second before he made his mind and went to open the toilet door.

Yunho was about to gag when the smell intensified after he opened the door but he turned serious when he saw blood around the toilet hole. He was about to call for Jongho so he could take a picture of it but he yelped instead when a hand suddenly grabbed his hoodie by the nape and yanked him backwards.

Yunho gasps when he remembers that he had put down his hoodie so his head and neck are exposed and he can already feel the man's skin touching his. He barely heard the man yelling at him as the man's memory flashed through him.

_ "When are we going to kick that Kang out of his land? If we get to sell his land, we will get about 1.5 millions!" _

_ "I'm trying alright! That Kang is too stubborn for his own good! I cut his electricity and he went and fixed it!" _

_ "Well do something about it! I need the money so I can finally send that fucking nephew of mine somewhere else. I'm tired of him already. He's getting good at rejecting me!" _

_ "Aren't you afraid if he suddenly reports you to the police or something?" _

_ "Nah, I beat the shit out of him and warned him everytime. He won't dare." _

Yunho gasped as the memory pierced through his skull making it pound loudly as he struggled to break free from the man's grip. He isn't even aware if he's yelling or not because the man still won't let him go so he had to watch another of the man's memory.

_ "Hey! I saw how my nephew always hangs out with that Kang." _

_ "Huh? Does your nephew do stuff with other people as well?" _

_ "Like I will let him? It seems like that Kang knew I was beating the shit out of my nephew and maybe he was trying to help." _

_ "What if Kang reports to the police then?" _

_ "That is why I'm here. I want you guys to follow me so I can beat the shit out of him and we can tell the police that he was the one trying to rape my nephew! No one will believe him even if he tells them the truth. He's a freak!" _

_ "That's a good idea!" _

_ "Let's go then!" _

Yunho can feel his energy drained out of him. He never let people touch him or vice versa for more than 30 seconds because it would be painful to him and drained his energy like a waterfall. He doesn't know how long he's been struggling to break free from this man but he certainly knew that it's been more than a minute.

_ "Come here boy! On your knees now!" _

_ "N-no!" _

_ "You shit! Come here or I will beat you until you can't even remember your own name!" _

_ "P-please.. N-no.. I d-don't want t-this!" _

_ "You don't have a say in this house! I'm the head of this house so you will do whatever I tell you to do! Now get down on your knees!" _

_ The man unbuckles his belt as the boy sobs but he gets on his knees shakily and crawls slowly towards the man as he closes his eyes and tears run down his cheeks while the man grabs the back of his hair harshly and pulls the boy towards him. _

Yunho's vision starts to blur as his body trembles caused by the shock of an overflowing memory that ran through him making him lightheaded.

"Hey! Let him go!" Mingi said as soon as he found out that Yunho was struggling to break free from the man. The man doesn't seem to hear Mingi at first as he yells at Yunho.

"Tell me, who are you?! Why are you here?! I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you boy!" The man said and Mingi rushed to them as Seonghwa and Jongho emerged from the house, face worried.

Mingi had to grab the man before he really started to strangle Yunho with his arm as he reached for Yunho's arm at the same time to break him away from the man's hold. Mingi pry the man's hand that is around Yunho's neck and he accidentally touches Yunho's face a bit while Seonghwa and Jongho watch with horror as there are now two people touching Yunho.

As Seonghwa was about to yell at Mingi to not touch Yunho, he found out that Yunho seemed to visibly relax when Mingi had touched him as he watched Yunho blinking his eyes out, seemingly trying to even out his visions. Usually Yunho will cry out if more than one person touches him because of the jumbled and overflowing memories from two people entering him, but seeing that Yunho actually seems relieved, Seonghwa then pulls out his gun, Jongho follows suit and aims at the man as they get closer.

"Sir! I need you to let him go or I will shoot you!" Seonghwa said.

"You are interfering with our work and trying to harm our officers. Let him go now or we will shoot you." Jongho elaborates.

The man gasp as he found there are two guns aiming him and quickly let Yunho go as Yunho fell but Mingi caught him by the waist saving him. Yunho grab Mingi's front shirt shakily and trying to inhale the much needed oxygen, closing his eyes as pain tears running down his face.

Seonghwa quickly went to the man as Jongho looked over to Yunho in Mingi's arms while Mingi was trying to put Yunho down on the grass gently. "Mingi hyung, wait! Pull up Yunho hyung's hoodie before you put him on the ground!" Jongho said quickly and though Mingi was obviously confused, he did what the younger said and lay Yunho down.

"I'm sorry! I thought he was trying to break into the house!" The man said as Seonghwa approached him with the gun still aiming directly at him.

"You shouldn't have grabbed him like that and try to strangle him! He didn't even have any objects or weapons with him!"Seonghwa said, glaring at the man and before the man could answer, Seonghwa had already spoken again. "Now, who are you? I thought the man that lives here doesn't have any relatives that come to visit him or any acquaintances."

"I-I'm his somewhat neighbour? I live in the town downhill. Occasionally found him walking in the town and talking to him sometimes."

"What is your name? Why are you here?" Seonghwa pushed another question.

"Jo Jaedong. I was trying to see his farm if I can pick up some vegetables.. H-he told us we can have s-some! I s-swear!"

Seonghwa then slowly put down his gun and put it back in the belt loops walking even closer to Jo Jaedong. Jongho went to Mingi and crouch down near Yunho as he let Seonghwa do the interrogation and watch Mingi with awe as he tap Yunho's cheeks a few times and feeling his pulse on his neck and wrist but Yunho didn't even flinch or showing any discomfort on his face.

Yunho weakly waves his hand as Mingi once again trying to feel his pulse on the wrist, "I'm fine... Stop that.. But wait.. You... Who are you Mingi..? Why can you touch me and there's nothing..?" Yunho said weakly, as he opened his eyes and looked over to Mingi.

"What do you mean Yunho?" Mingi asked, frown on his face before he turned over and looked at Jongho. "Should we bring him to the hospital? Maybe that guy hit his head or something."

Jongho shakes his head as Seonghwa crouches down at the opposite of him, looking over to Yunho. "No. It's.. How can I explain this.. Seonghwa hyung.. A little help..?"

Seonghwa then looked over to Jongho with wide eyes. "You knew?" Seonghwa said and Jongho nodded his head. "Yunho here is a psychometric. Where he can read or receive the memories from people or objects by touching them skin to skin but he will also drain his energy in doing so and it will be painful to him if he touches for too long." Seonghwa explained to Mingi, making the younger snort.

"What? There's no such thing."

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but it's true Mingi ah. Me, Hongjoong and Yeosang knew about this and can confirm it for you but I guess Jongho can now too."

Yunho coughs and tries to sit up but fails to do so as his limbs felt a lot like jelly at the moment. "I can't read Mingi, hyung. How is that possible? He even stopped the memory of that man from entering me further. I thought I was gonna die from the intense pain.." Yunho said weakly.

"I'm not sure pup, but I think we should go back. You need to rest, or maybe an IV drip. You look too pale for my liking. Hongjoong will sure have my head.. First on-site duty and you already are giving me a heart attack. You really are something pup." Seonghwa said, shaking his head making Yunho pout.

"It's not my fault.. I was only trying to see the toilet but then that man grabbed me from behind and I didn't have my hoodie on at the time.." Yunho mumbled.

"I told you to exercise more or take those self-defense classes but you won't listen to me." Seonghwa said and Yunho pouted more.

"It's tiring. I don't wannaaaa." Yunho whines.

Seonghwa shakes his head again, but fondly this time as he stands up again. "Can you stand pup?"

"No.. I tried.." Yunho said.

"We still have to go to the cliff where Mr. Kang fell. What should we do hyung?"Jongho asked.

"Ah.. I forgot about that.. but the pup.." Seonghwa said as he looked over to Yunho who was struggling to sit up and had tug on Mingi's shirt a few times making Mingi roll his eyes but helped him anyway.

"Hey. I don't want this either okay? I still hate you for saying that I'll do something funny while on job when you didn't even know me but you're the only person that I can touch without having to be afraid of having their memories go right into my head and pains me. Why can't it be Jongho instead?!" Yunho huffed as he held onto Mingi's hand as the detective helped him up on his feet.

Yunho yelped when Mingi abruptly let him go, glaring at him. "Then tell Jongho to help you!" Mingi said and he widened his eyes when Yunho started to fall back on the ground and Jongho caught him by reflex, holding his exposed hand.

Yunho gasped as he saw Jongho's memories and Jongho widened his eyes. "Mingi hyung! Take Yunho hyung from me! He absorbed too many memories already!" Jongho said panicking as he saw how Yunho's face is losing colour again and tried to pry his hand away from Yunho.

Mingi saw how Yunho's face became paler and he felt a twinge of worry in his heart as he quickly grabbed Yunho and freed him from Jongho's hold. Mingi can feel how Yunho is trembling in his hold and felt a bit guilty. Maybe they were speaking the truth and that Yunho has an ability that even science can't explain.

"Y-you went on a date with Sangie yesterday?! No wonder he acted all happy and called me pup this morning!" Yunho said as he got his visions back. His head is still pounding lightly but it's getting better.

"Shut up hyung! No one was supposed to know that! Urgh.. I even brought him as far as we can go in hope you guys won't accidentally find us..." Jongho said, pouting and glaring at Yunho.

"Don't blame me. Blame the curse." Yunho said, rolling his eyes. "Seonghwa hyung, it's fine. We can go to the cliff. I'll be fine." Yunho continues and Seonghwa frowns a bit.

"Are you sure pup? I don't want you to faint on me."

"I'm sure." Yunho said as he glanced a bit towards Mingi before he looked away.

**_I don't want Mingi to think I'm too weak to finish a damn job for the day even though I feel like sleeping for a week right now._ ** Yunho thought.

Seonghwa stared at Yunho for a full minute before he gave in and nodded his head. Jo Jae Dong already leaves after Seonghwa asked a few questions earlier but Seonghwa thinks that the man is lying to him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the first chapter? Is it alright? ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

"Huh. The cliff is much lower than I thought." Yunho said as soon as they reached the cliff.

There are rocks under the cliff and Yunho went there with the others following him. "Unless you fall head first, it would be hard to die from that height." Yunho said as he tilted his head up to see the not so high cliff.

Jongho and Seonghwa nod their heads but Mingi doesn't and it somehow makes Yunho frown a bit. No one dared to ignore him, they will always give some kind of reply, verbally or not but Mingi is downright ignoring him and it annoys the hell out of him.

"Excuse me? Shouldn't you at least give some kind of response towards my comments earlier?" Yunho said, glaring a bit at Mingi who is looking over the rocks and the cliff.

"I'm not here to entertain you or play around. I said so myself earlier didn't I?" Mingi said without looking at Yunho as he walked away from him to investigate the area around.

"I'm not playing around though.. He was nice when I was in pain before but is an absolute horror when I'm fine.." Yunho huffed to himself and pouted.

Yunho then went to Jongho and Seonghwa as he saw the frown latched on their face. "What's wrong?" Yunho asked as he stood near Jongho and Seonghwa tilted his chin a bit making Yunho turn around and see what Seonghwa was pointing at.

There is a tent a few meters away from the rock but it is at the opposite side from the only way in and out of the place.

"Why did he go that way? The head was headed to the tent," Seonghwa said as he pointed to the tent, "But the way out is at the opposite side of the tent."

"If he desperately wanted to get out and get some help when he could no longer walk, he should've headed to the exit, so why did he head to the tent instead..?" Jongho continues and Yunho silently takes in the information.

\--

They were walking in the town to find some information when they spotted a man chopping a chicken at his yard so they went to him to ask about Kang Josik. Yunho whimpered when a sudden pain weaved through his head after he spotted the man's face clearly. His sweater paw reflectively went to his temple trying to tame down the pounding headache.

"Pup? You okay? Should we go back?" Seonghwa said as he grabbed Yunho's arm when he found the younger one stumbled a bit. Yunho shook his head, "N-no. I'm fine. It's just that I saw that man in the man's memory back at Mr. Kang's house." Yunho mumbled and Seonghwa widened his eyes. "Really pup? Give me the details later alright?" Seonghwa said and Yunho nodded his head.

"Hello, excuse us but we are police and trying to take some information about Mr. Kang Josik. What can you tell us about him?" Jongho said as Mingi glanced towards Yunho but didn't say anything and went to Jongho to interrogate the man.

"Hm, he didn't really talk to any of us in this town so it's a bit sceptical when you police said that he is one of this town residents." The man said, a slight disgusted frown on his face.

"Well, the sign on your door told us that you are the head of this town, so you must have encountered him in the town a few times." Mingi said and the man deflates a bit before sitting down on the chair.

"Well yes, I did but he won't even open the door when I went to see him and he wouldn't even come out of his house when it's day time. From what I heard from the others in this town, he seems to only come out at night."

"Only at night?"Seonghwa said as Yunho stood behind the detective while staring at the head village.

"Yes, whenever we caught him, it would be at night and he would run away."

"Why would he run away?" Jongho asked and the head village grimaced. "This is only my thinking, but I think it was because of how he looks. His back is crooked, his face deathly white, his teeth are sharp, he had this hair all over his white face and body. If you see him at night, it seems like you encountered a monster. Like, like a vampire!"

"Ei, just because he looked like a monster, you can't just assume he is one you know. Have you ever tried to get to know him better?" Yunho said, his face in a frown.

"W-what? Who are you anyway, you don't seem like a police." The head of the village said looking at Yunho up and down.

"I'm a doctor. Any problem?"

"A doctor? As the one that cures sick people?"

"Is there any other person that can cure sick people other than doctors??" Yunho huffed and yelped when Mingi pinched his back. "Why did you pinch me??" Yunho said, perplexed by Mingi's action.

"Why is he here anyway? How dare he talk back to me like that! I'm the head village of this place, you should show me some respect for that."

"Why should I? I don't live in this damn town anyway who keeps judging people with their appearances rather than trying to get to know them better." Yunho rolls his eyes and yelps again when Mingi growls a bit as he yanks him a few feet away from the head village.

Seonghwa and Jongho bow at the head village before thanking him for the information as they walk over to where Mingi had dragged Yunho away.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with the head village?? Can't you just stay quiet?? Now I know why they said you are a troublemaker!" Mingi said as he freed Yunho from his grip, glaring at him so hard that Yunho cowered a bit.

"I just hate people who judge someone based on their appearances only! He gets on my nerves!" Yunho huffed. Mingi was about to retort back when Seonghwa went to Yunho and pat him on the shoulder, his face in a slight concern.

"Pup? Do you want to follow us for a bit more or you want to stay in the car and rest up?" Seonghwa said and Yunho pouts. He would want to rest but he hates the judged look Mingi gave him everytime Seonghwa proposed to him about resting.

"Why do you seem fine with the way he acts, hyung?? He was about to pick a fight with the head village and if I didn't stop him they would be using fists." Mingi said gawking at Seonghwa for looking a bit worried towards the doctor rather than trying to reprimand him for his actions earlier.

"You didn't know him well enough but he's only like this if he's very tired. He usually is a quiet puppy around strangers but if he's very tired, he would be cranky and will retort back at anyone that gets on his nerves." Seonghwa explained as Yunho pouts even more and starts to play with his sweater paws, not making any eye contact towards anyone.

"It's only a few hours and he already is 'very tired'? How weak can you be?" Mingi said and something in Yunho snapped.

"Excuse me for being weak! It's not everyday that I get to have memories absorbed to me like a waterfall for more than 30 seconds and it felt like a whole fucking building fell on top of me without being able to escape! It's not like I want this ability in the first place! I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life you know and for your information I hate it! This ability only pains me and gives me trouble! It is a curse rather than a gift!" Yunho huffed and Mingi blinks, speechless.

"What would you do if you can see people doing crimes that no one knows about and you felt the need to do something about it because it's a crime and you just can't stop thinking that if you didn't do anything and stay silent, it felt like you helped them hide their crimes?! People called me a freak because they didn't believe me when I told them things and do you think I don't agree with them??" Yunho continues on, "If I ca- ow...." he stops abruptly and presses a sweater paw on his head, swaying dangerously as his visions swirl.

"Easy pup!" Seonghwa said as he pulled Mingi towards Yunho and Mingi couldn't do anything except to hold Yunho up or he would fall flat on the ground.

Yunho is breathing heavily as he clutches Mingi's shirt trying not to fall down, blinking hard. He whimpered when his head pounded violently. He takes a few deep breaths and straightens himself up. "I-I'm fine. We can go find more people if you guys want." Yunho said as he let go of Mingi when he got his visions back and his legs doesn't feel like betraying him anymore.

"I'll shut my mouth from now on so can we do this faster? Please?" Yunho said as he glared at Mingi and looked over to Seonghwa and Jongho with his puppy eyes. Mingi felt guilty after Yunho's outburst. He didn't know that the happy-go-lucky doctor had those thinking about himself. He really had thought that Yunho loved his life so much it's a bit shocking hearing him said all of that. 

"I'm sorry I called you weak. You can go rest in the car if you want." Mingi said as he was getting worried himself seeing how pale Yunho had gotten since the morning and now it's Yunho's turn to glare so hard at Mingi that Mingi took a step back a little. "I'm. Fine." Yunho said.

Seonghwa and Jongho can only sigh softly, knowing how stubborn the puppy is. "We just have to find one or two people that know about Mr. Kang. The rest we will do after we have the results out. Come on." Seonghwa said as he started to walk, Jongho and Yunho in tow.

"You guys go ahead first, I'm going to the car for a bit. I won't be long." Mingi said and the detectives nod their head while the doctor simply ignored him.

\--

"Kang Josik?" the man snorted. "Of course I know him. I would've killed him myself if he isn't dead."

Seonghwa raises one of his eyebrows and asks, "Why is that?"

"He's a sick bastard! He rape Jaedong's nephew and won't admit it! That poor boy! He can't even speak because he's too damaged by Kang's doing! He should be doing teenagers stuff like normal teenagers yet he keeps cowering and hiding when people try to talk to him!"

Yunho narrows his eyes at the man and snorts subtly.

**_Yeah right. His uncle was the one who's been raping him and yet you guys accused Mr. Kang for it. Who's the sick bastard here? I hate people like this._ **

"Do you have any evidence that Mr.Kang was the one who rape Mr.Jo's nephew?" Jongho asked, narrowing his eyes at the man suspiciously.

"E-everyone knows alright!"

"Yes, words can do so much but if you guys accuse him and he turns out to be innocent, then it will be a problem to your village you know. This case is already out in public and people are watching about this. So if he turns out to be innocent about raping someone's nephew, bad words will come to your village and your village will get the impact of it. I'm just saying." Jongho said shrugging his shoulders a bit and the man visibly pales.

"B-but everyone said so! Even the village head and Jaedong himself!"

"Sir, if we're in the 90s then maybe words can help, but we're in 2020 now. Everything must have evidence." Seonghwa said and the man pales even more.

"Mr. Kang can't even walk or crouch down properly so how the hell is he able to rape someone, especially a teenager?" Yunho said breaking his promise to stay quiet but he toned it down and used his doctor's privilege instead.

"H-how do you know that?"

"I'm a doctor. I'm the one who examined his body. It's quite obvious that he has trouble moving his body. Even a 6 years old can get away from him." Yunho explained and the man can only gape at him while Seonghwa and Jongho smirk a bit.

Seonghwa then asked a few questions and Yunho tuned him out as he yawns and leaned a little bit on the wall before he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head towards it and was met with a candy being shoved into his lips.

"Wha- umph." Yunho opened his mouth to speak and Mingi shoved the candy into his mouth and Yunho had to move the candy to the side so he could speak. "What are you doing?" Yunho said though he didn't spit the candy out. It's sweet and kind of helps with his drained energy.

"It's the only thing that I have at the moment. I usually have some energy bar in my bag but I guess I ate the last one this morning." Mingi said shrugging. "and you said you'll be quiet. That's not being quiet." Mingi said raising one of his eyebrows but Yunho can see a slight smirk on his lips.

"I'm stating the fact from a doctor's view. I'm not picking a fight like I did with the head village." Yunho said pouting and he tilted his head. "Wait, did you go to the car just so you can give me some candy? Why with the sudden kindness?"

Mingi scratched his neck sheepishly. "You look like you might faint at any moment. I don't want that." Mingi said and Yunho interpreted the words differently from what Mingi was trying to say so Yunho frowned. "Because I'll be in your way? If so then I'm spitting this candy out-mph" Yunho said and was about to spit the candy out when Mingi widened his eyes and pressed a hand on Yunho's mouth, stopping him from spitting the candy out.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Mingi whispered to himself before making eye contact with Yunho. "Because I'm worried you idiot. I don't like seeing your face that pale okay?!" Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes, blush can be seen on his cheeks. "Don't spit it out." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head and Mingi finally let him go.

"W-were you actually apologizing to me?" Yunho stuttered.

"Yes." Mingi said before he clears his throat and gives Yunho a slight glare. "But that doesn't mean that I'm fine with your playfulness while on job!"

Yunho hummed. "Fair enough."

Seonghwa and Jongho then finished interrogating the man and went to Yunho and Mingi. "I think that's enough for today. Let's go drop Yunho off at the lab and we can go back to the station." Seonghwa said and the others nod their heads.

\--

"Pup? Will you tell me now what you saw back at Mr.Kang's house?" Seonghwa said from the driver seat.

"Hm.. The head village, the man that grabbed me and there are another two. All 4 of them wanted to kick Mr.Kang out of his house so they could sell the land for 1.5 million. One of them tried cutting Mr.Kang's electricity but Mr.Kang fixed it back. What was his name? The one that grabbed me?" Yunho said and Seonghwa answered. "Jo Jaedong."

"Ah, he was the one that rape his nephew and they intend to accuse Mr.Kang for it." Yunho said and flinched when the other 3 yelled, "What?!"

"I saw it. How he tries to beat his nephew if he doesn't do as he wishes. Told the kid to get down on his knees and unbuckling his own belt. Urgh.. Please don't remind me of that one. I feel sick already.." Yunho said as he remembered and closed his eyes when he felt a bit nauseous and he swallowed thickly.

"Is that all hyung?" Jongho asked and Yunho answered. "Yeah, for now."

They ride the car in silence for another 20 minutes before Seonghwa starts to speak again. "When will the test results be out pup? Can we actually get the result tomorrow? Usually we will have to wait for 2 or 3 days right?" Seonghwa asked.

Silent.

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow before he looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Yunho had fallen asleep. Jongho also had to turn to look at the back while Mingi looked to his left.

Yunho is sleeping with his hoodie on, his chin tilted downwards until it touches his chest while his hands lay limp on his laps, snoring softly.

Seonghwa smiles fondly before he frowns a bit. "He is still a bit too pale for my liking. Today must have been very exhausting for him." Seonghwa said and Jongho nods, "Yeah, but he is too stubborn to rest. Let's just hope he won't catch a fever."

"He can get sick because of his ability?" Mingi asked and the other 2 nod their heads. "If it's too much for his body then yes, but it rarely happens. The last time it happened was 1 year ago I think? San's cat was missing and he was devastated so Yunho said he will try to find her and he went up going to every crook and corner near San's house, touching everything without rest and even though he did find her, he ended up having a high fever the next day."

"San?"

"Ah, he's a prosecutor. He always helps us with our cases for warrants and such. You'll meet him soon enough."

"San knows about Yunho's ability too?"

"Yes, accidentally of course. About 2 years ago when he hugs Yunho without warning and Yunho blurts out what he had seen. That time Yunho still can't quite keep his mouth shut."

"Eh, I don't think he can even now."

"Hahah! I guess so but he's getting good at it."

Mingi hummed and the conversation stopped there and they rode in a comfortable silence.

\--

"Mingi, wake him up please. We're here." Seonghwa said as they stopped in front of Hongjoong and Yunho's apartment. Mingi shakes Yunho's shoulder a few times and finally Yunho stir. He rubs his eyes with his fist and bleary look outside of the window.

"Hm? Why did you bring me here hyung? I thought you're going to drop me off at the lab." Yunho said as he tilted his head while looking over to seonghwa.

"Change of plans. I called Joong when you were sleeping and gave him some updates. He told me to drop you off here so you can rest." Seonghwa said and Yunho widened his eyes. "What?! You told Joongie hyung??" Yunho said, pouting and sigh, "I'm gonna get an earful from him tonight.... I don't wannaaaa.. Why did you tell him hyung..."

Seonghwa chuckles. "He will know anyway. Better tell him sooner."

"I'm going to be a nightmare towards you if he suddenly signed me up in some self-defense club or something!" Yunho huffed, still pouting, making Seonghwa laughs. "Nah I doubt that. He already did before and you still managed to skip the class everytime. I told him not to scold you so much because it wasn't you who touched people today or trying to be a hero."

"I hope you're right hyung.." Yunho said as he grabbed his backpack and said goodbye to them as he got out of the car and slowly walked into his apartment. Yunho touches everything with his sweater paws as he really doesn't want to read any memory at the moment. He's exhausted and he only wants to go to his room and sleep.

Once he is in his room, he drops his backpack near his bed and flops down on his bed without changing his clothes. He fell asleep a few seconds later.

\--

Hongjoong slowly open Yunho's bedroom door and peek his head inside and saw Yunho spread out on his bed, snoring softly before he enter the room as quietly as he can. Hongjoong sigh softly,  **_He must be drained if he didn't even change his clothes.. Poor pup.._ ** Hongjoong thought as he carefully caress Yunho's head making sure the hoodie didn't fall off his head while he caress the younger's head.

Yunho stir at the touch and slowly open his eyes. "Hyung..? What time issit?" Yunho slurred as he turns over, check his hoodie if it's still on his head and put his head on Hongjoong's lap. "A little over 8. I got so immersed with Sangie with the test hoping we can have the result by tomorrow and I lost track of the time. Did you eat?" Hongjoong said as he continue caressing Yunho's head and put his another hand on Yunho's chest subtly checking if Yunho's body is warm or not. He sigh in relief when Yunho seems fine but he still need to check him properly with a thermometer. 

Yunho shake his head at Hongjoong's answer, "Last was with you this morning." making Hongjoong widen his eyes. "Oh, and a candy Mingi gave me." Yunho said. "What?!" Hongjoong hissed and Yunho can only pout. "I was too tired to cook something and I don't think I can wait for the delivery to come so I didn't order anything.."

Hongjoong sighed. This brat really will be the death of him someday. Always worries him and always makes him have all those mini heart attacks whenever he gets a call from Seonghwa telling him that Yunho got into some trouble or injured.

"I'm going to order dinner. What do you want to eat? You can go shower while we wait for the delivery to come." Hongjoong said, already pulling out his phone from his pocket. "Jajangmyeon and some chicken please." Yunho said as he sit up on his bed, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

Hongjoong nods and gets up from the bed, already making the call from a nearby restaurant. "Go shower." He said and walked out of the room.

\--

"Say, I heard Mingi can touch you without giving you any of his memories." Hongjoong said as they eat on the coffee table in front of the TV in the living room. Yunho nod and swallow his food before answering, "Yeah, he even stopped the memory of Jaedong from entering me further. I don't know how did he do that. No one was able to stop some memories flooding into me before."

"Maybe he's your knight in shining armor." Hongjoong said smirking and Yunho choked on his chicken making Hongjoong laugh out loud. "W-what?! Don't be ridiculous, hyung! Mingi hates me anyway." Yunho said after he got his breath back, rolling his eyes.

"Oh? but you don't?" Hongjoong said smirking again and Yunho felt like choking his cousin right now. "Shut up hyung. Eat your food." Yunho huffed and Hongjoong laughs again.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Anyway, aside from that. I heard that you actually get some memories that are related to the case. That's new. Usually you will only pick up on memories that weren't related at all."

"Yeah, I was surprised myself."

"Maybe because Mingi was there?"

Yunho narrowed his eyes at Hongjoong who only gave him an innocent smile, shrugging.

"He was in the house when Jaedong grabbed me. I was in hell for about 3 or 4 minutes before they came out of the house and saved me."

"That long? No wonder you slept the whole evening."

"I'm still tired and sleepy right now."

"I know. You're being cranky right now. Anyway, I think you get to have the memory that is related to the case because you actually get the grasp of what's going on with your own eyes. Like the body, the house and all."

"Maybe. I never thought it that way. Do I have to go on outside duty too tomorrow?"

"Yup. I'm sorry but the meeting was about you. They want you to go out and investigate with the detectives so they can pressure me to more meetings and stuff that only I can sign and shit. So, yeah, you will go from now onwards."

"Hm, okay."

"Yunho ah" Hongjoong said and he look over to Yunho as Yunho tilt his head. "Don't use your ability too much. I know you would want to use it to help with the case. You are still pale right now you know? Seonghwa even told me you were about to faint 2 times."

Yunho smiles softly, knowing that Hongjoong only hates him using his ability too much because he's worried about his health. "I won't hyung. I promise. I'll do it moderately and I'll keep some energy bar or something in my backpack."

"Good enough. Are you done eating?" Hongjoong asked and Yunho nod his head and he helps Hongjoong cleans up.

Yunho was about to go to sleep after helping Hongjoong when Hongjoong stopped him. "Yunho ah, wait. Let me check your temperature first."

"I'm fine hyung." Yunho said pouting but he let Hongjoong take his temperature with the infrared thermometer.

"Precautions. Okay. Your temperature is normal. Go to sleep pup."

"M'kay. Goodnight hyung."

"Night pup."

\--

"Through the blood sample, we can tell that his digestive system is very messed up. This test result was affected by a certain substance but I can't tell exactly what that substance is." Yeosang said.

"Huh? What do you mean Sangie?" Yunho said as he stood up from his seat and walked to Yeosang at the front, looking over the picture of the substance on the monitor.

"Isn't it caused by drugs?" Mingi asked.

"We did find a drug that was related to anemia, but it isn't related to his symptoms." Yeosang explained as he watched Yunho looking at the substance pictures.

"Hm, this isn't caused by an external substance, but rather the blood structure collapsed because of malfunctioning of his digestive system." Yunho said before he continued, "and his skin is very odd.."

"What is it?" Jongho asked.

"Ah, it's a burn caused by the sunlight, this is not a simple heat rash because it has bubbles on it. I think he has some strange type of skin." Yunho explained. "This is also affected by the blood, right Sangie?" Yunho asked and Yeosang nodded his head.

"If we don't know about the substance that affected the blood, digestion, and all those structure, then we can't do anything." Hongjoong said and Yunho nod his head, pouting a bit. "Yes, it's useless."

"Doctor Jeong? Here is the report that you asked." A lab doctor came in and gave Yunho the report. "Ah thank you very much~" Yunho said and he proceeded to read the report.

"Let's see.." Yunho said as he read the report. "Okay! We got the answer for the heart attack." Yunho said as he grinned and bounced a bit.

**_How can he be serious but cute to playful and cute in a matter of seconds?? Wait, why am I having these thoughts anyway?? Why did I call him cute?? WTF is wrong with me??_ ** Mingi thought before he vigorously shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"The cause of his heart attack was not a sudden myocardial infarction, but an arrhythmia caused by his abnormalities in his autonomic nervous system. That is why his heart stopped." Yunho said.

"Abnormalities in his autonomic nervous system?" Hongjoong asked and Yunho nod his head, "Yes, the nerve paralysis even affected his heart."

"Hm.. Nerve paralysis and burns.. Then what about the possibility of the murder Hwa?" Hongjoong asked. "If the heart attack is not the direct cause for his death, then there is a possibility of murder with how people treated him." Seonghwa said.

Hongjoong tap his chin for a bit before he speaks, "Then.. Let's start again with the cause of his heart attack." and everyone nods their head.

\--

Yunho is currently playing a game on his phone before he stops playing it as he can't seem to get Mr. Kang's case out of his head. Yunho puts down his phone on the table as he throws his head back, groaning loudly making Yeosang, who is eating at the same table, jump out of his skin and nearly throw his chicken away.

"The fuck Yunho? What's wrong?" Yeosang said as he took a bite with his chicken.

"I can't get the case out of my head!" Yunho groans.

"You want to touch Mr.Kang? He's in there you know."

"Should I? Just for 30 seconds." Yunho said as he started to stand, making Yeosang widen his eyes as he quickly finished his chicken. "Wait wait! Let me throw this away first. I'm finished anyway." Yeosang said and quickly cleaned up while Yunho is already heading to the other lab.

Yunho takes a deep breath while Yeosang pulls out Mr. Kang's body. "30 seconds top. If you're still touching him, I'm pulling you away. Okay?" Yeosang said and Yunho nods.

"I hope I can read memories that are related to the case." Yunho said before he touched the body and closed his eyes to concentrate.

_ "I really wish I could live with you instead of my uncle, Mr.Kang. You are nicer and treat me better.." _

_ "Your uncle and the other hates me though, Minseok." Kang Josik said as he played with the grass near the log where he was seated. _

_ "They hate me too Mr.Kang." _

_ Josik was about to talk when they heard yelling near them and Minseok pales. _

_ "No! Why are they here?" Minseok hissed as Josik pulled Minseok behind him when he saw the other approached. _

_ Jaedong, the head village and 2 more people rush towards them both with weapons on their hand, making Minseok whimper behind Josik as Josik takes a step back. _

_ "Minseok ah, run. Hide in that place until I call you. Go." Josik said. "What? Then what about you Mr.Kang?" Minseok said and Josik pushed him a bit, "I'll be fine. Go." _

_ Minseok then ran before his uncle could get him as his uncle ran to him but was stopped by Josik. "Stop! Let him go!" Josik said and Jaedong became furious. _

_ "Who are you to tell me what to do to my nephew?? Did you rape him so he will do as you say? Huh? You sick bastard!" Jaedong yells as he grabs Josik's collar. _

_ "You were the one who raped him every chance you could!" Josik said and Jaedong smirked. "Oh but people won't believe you now do they? They will believe us rather than you!" _

_ "I suggest you leave this town or we will report you to the police that you've raped Jaedong's nephew. Which one do you want?" the head village said. _

_ "I only want to live in peace in my house! Why are you guys doing this?!" Josik said as he took another step back as the other 4 started to walk towards him with their weapons held high. _

_ It was all going fast when Josik ran to the end of the cliff and was about to fall but he stopped right at the edge. Josik then turned around and was met with 4 people surrounding him. _

_ "Leave!" they said and Josik took a step back in reflex and fell down from the cliff onto the rocks. _

_ Breaking his spine.  _

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is my valentine's gift for you guys! XOXO

Yunho gasps and opens his eyes as Yeosang pulls him away from the body. "Time's up." Yeosang said while Yunho took a few deep breaths and blinked several times.

"Holy fuck! He f-fell from the cliff because of them!" Yunho said as soon as he got his bearing back.

"Who?" Hongjoong said making Yunho jump before turning around, his hand on his chest. "When did you guys get here??" Yunho said, his eyes wide looking at Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Jongho and even Mingi.

"Right after you touch Mr.Kang." Yeosang said.

"Well? Who are they? You aren't making this up right?" Mingi said, curious about it but also skeptical about this whole supernatural thing.

Yunho actually growled while glaring at Mingi, making the detective hold both of his hands in the air, retreating for now. Yunho huffed, "The head village, Jo Jaedong and two others. I've yet to meet the other 2 but they are the same one in Jaedong's memories."

"Jaedong's nephew was there too. He was with Mr.Kang in the forest talking about how Minseok, Jaedong's nephew's name, wanted to live with Mr.Kang instead of his uncle. Then the other 4 came with weapons in their hand." Yunho continues and Seonghwa perks up at the mention of weapons. "Weapons? What weapons?" Seonghwa asked.

"Shovel, pipe, broomstick and a bat. Mr.Kang told Minseok to run and hide somewhere and he stopped Jaedong from running after Minseok." Yunho said.

"Hide where?" Jongho asked and Yunho pouts, shaking his head. "I don't know. Mr.Kang didn't say it but I think it's a safe place for Minseok to hide whenever he wants to hide from his uncle." Yunho said as he played with his sweater paws. "They yelled at Mr.Kang to leave that town or they will report him to the police, saying that he raped Minseok and Mr.Kang refused so he ran and ended up at the cliff."

"They pushed him?" Jongho asked and Yunho shook his head. "No, Mr.Kang slipped because they kept going near Mr.Kang and threatened him to leave the town. Sangie pulled me away as soon as Mr.Kang fell on the rock and broke his spine." Yunho said and the others nod their heads.

"Okay then, I'll try to find something about Mr.Kang's place as they are very determined to sell it."Seonghwa said and Hongjoong went to Yunho and suddenly pinch his ear from his hoodie making Yunho had to bend down a little as Hongjoong pulled him.

"OW! ow ow ow! Hyung?! Let go! It hurts! Why are you pinching me??" Yunho said as he try to break away from Hongjoong yet the older didn't let him go. "You haven't eaten any lunch and yet you go and use your ability! If Yeosang wasn't there I'm sure you will touch the body longer than 30 seconds!" Hongjoong said before letting Yunho go and Yunho caress his ear, pouting.

"I was waiting for you, hyung! You said that you'll order some food and I just can't get the case out of my head.." Yunho said, his pout becoming more prominent and Mingi had to avert his eyes from looking at Yunho because the doctor seems too similar to a kicked puppy and it's making Mingi feel like kissing the pout away.

"You said that you'll only be gone for a bit to order but I was waiting for about half an hour! What did you do that long? Making out with Hwa hyung??" Yunho said and Hongjoong widen his eyes and check the hoodie if there are holes on it or not.

Yunho blinks when Hongjoong pull his hoodie and pat it while Seonghwa looks red in the face. Yunho smirk and turn to Hongjoong, "Did you?!" Yunho said and Hongjoong coughs. "What?! No! Don't play around brat!" Hongjoong said and he quickly step aside when Yunho try to hug him, his long sleeves pulled until his elbow, exposing his arms.

Yunho pouts when Hongjoong steps aside and moves behind Yeosang so Yunho opted to attack Seonghwa and lurched forward to hug the detective.

Only for Seonghwa to push Mingi towards him and Yunho didn't have enough time to stop himself so he ended up colliding with Mingi, forehead to forehead. "Ow!!" Yunho said as soon as he breaks away from Mingi, crouch down and press his hand on his forehead while Mingi does the same on his forehead, but stays standing.

"No fair! I can't read Mingi!" Yunho said, still rubbing his forehead as he stood up and Seonghwa shrug, "He'll be my shield from now on." Seonghwa said and Mingi huffed lightly.

Yeosang and Hongjoong watch Yunho and tilt their head in unison. "Huh, he really can't read Mingi huh." Yeosang said and Hongjoong nod his head. "Interesting right?" Hongjoong said and Yeosang nods. "Very."

"I think the food is here."Jongho said as he heard a bell rang and Hongjoong quickly went out of the lab.

\--

Everyone including Yeosang ends up in the meeting room with pizza boxes and several other food on the table as they eat together. Yunho is nibbling on his pizza, seemingly lost in his thoughts so Yeosang poke Yunho's cheek and Yunho instantly saw Yeosang's memories.

_ Worms _

_ Maggots _

_ Blood _

_ Mutilated Corpse _

"Ew! Sangie! I'm eating!!!" Yunho grimaced as he pushed away Yeosang's finger with his sweater paw. Yeosang smiles innocently and tilts his head. "What did you saw?"

"That corpse book you've been reading lately. Mutilated corpse, maggots and worms. Urgh. Now I don't feel like eating.." Yunho said as he put down his pizza on his plate. Yeosang laughed as he took a bite of his blood sausage and Yunho grimaced again.

"I don't know how you can still eat when your head is full of those things."

"Food is food." Yeosang said and Yunho rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Eat your damn blood sausage. How can you eat that thing anyway? It was literally made out of blood. Are you trying to be a vampi-" Yunho said and he stopped when something clicked in his head.

"Vampire! That's it!" Yunho said and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What is it pup?" Seonghwa asked and Yunho looked over to him, looking like an excited puppy. "I know what disease Mr.Kang has!" Yunho said, bouncing on his seat and everyone widened their eyes.

"Finish your food or I won't let you explain in details." Hongjoong said and Yunho quickly eat his pizza, all bad images from Yeosang's memories gone. Mingi had to cover his mouth as he can't quite stop himself from smiling at how cute Yunho looks right now with his cheeks full as he munch on his pizza.

\--

"The disease that Mr.Kang has is a rare disease called Porphyrin." Yunho said and Hongjoong tilt his head. "Porphyrin? Are you talking about Porphyria?" Hongjoong said and Yunho nod his head.

"Yes, the blood cell called heme either fails to produce or produces too much porphyrin which affects the blood, organs, and skin. Sangie, if you please." Yunho said and Yeosang gave everyone the printed document about the disease to everyone at the table.

Yunho then points out at the picture on the monitor next to him, "First, if this occurs, the patient becomes anemic, has stomach aches or cramps, nausea, and low blood pressure caused by the malfunctioning of the liver." Yunho said as he walked around the table.

"As the volume of the blood decreases, the face becomes ashen and white, and the patient urinates blood. The skin blisters when exposed to sunlight and the patient will burn."Yunho continues to walk around the table before he stops next to the monitor.

"Some patients with this disease also have excessive hair growth on the body, and the mouth structure changes as the teeth get longer. People called this disease 'Dracula's disease'." Yunho said.

"This is a very rare disease, I've only read it in the book." Hongjoong said and Yunho nod his head. "Same here hyung." Yunho said and continue, "and since he had the rarest symptoms of the porphyrin disease, it was harder for us to tell."

"Is the disease related to his death?" Mingi asked and Yunho smiled brightly. "That's a very good question! Let's see!" Yunho said as he picked up a whiteboard marker and started to draw on the whiteboard.

"This is Mr.Kang." Yunho said as he drew a stickman. "Mr. Kang fell from the cliff." Yunho continues as he draws some lines as a cliff. "You guys knew what happened before he fell but need some evidence to do so which Seonghwa hyung, Jongho and Mingi will find later. Anyway, Mr.Kang wasn't in danger yet when he fell but the next part was what caused the problem." Yunho said and everyone silently watched him as he explained further.

"The sun was already at the top and he was exposed to the sunlight. His skin must have reacted to the sunlight and his whole body must have burned." Yunho said as he continued to draw on the whiteboard. "and he couldn't move as his spine was broken. The pain is as bad as when you are actually burning in a fire so his skin and nerves caused great shock, thus the heart attack."

"So that is why he was heading to the opposite direction of the exit.." Jongho said and Yunho nodded his head. "Yes. He wanted to escape to a shade so he went to the tent." Yunho said.

"It's too bad that this disease makes him very fragile, if not he would've gone to the tent safely." Yeosang said and everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, our part here is done, detectives. Now it's your turn, but you may bring the pup with you guys as we could get more clue with the surroundings and all." Hongjoong said and everyone nods.

\--

[Kang's house]

"The key to this case is mostly Minseok, right Seonghwa hyung?"Jongho said and Seonghwa nodded his head. "Yes, but we have to find him first before them. That's our challenge for now." Seonghwa said.

"I think the hiding place must be somewhere near here. I don't think with Mr. Kang's disease that he will build some hiding place far from his house."Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head as he looked around in the house.

Seonghwa and Jongho went up to the attic on the second floor to find some clues, while Mingi looked in the rooms that are on the first floor and Yunho wandered around at the back of the house. 

Yunho had his hoodie on as he is still somewhat a bit traumatic with what had happened yesterday but that doesn't mean that he will give up to search for the teenager.

But things never go easy for Yunho now is it?

While Yunho is looking over the stuff at the back house, suddenly someone yanks his hoodie off of his head and a hand grabs his hair, making him stumble to the back. The memory of the man starts pouring into him and to make it worse, while he is struggling to break free, there's another hand grabbing his neck.

Yunho screamed.

The pain of 2 people's memories flooding him makes him feel like his body is on fire and his head about to burst open. He can't even make out what the memories are as they keep flooding into him and jumbled together.

All he knows is pain and he wanted it to stop.

Yunho isn't even aware that the two men are panicking themselves once Yunho screams. They thought Yunho was alone so they were determined to drag Yunho away from the house.

"God dammit! Stop screaming will ya? You must be one of Minseok's friends and I know you know where he is hiding! Now stop squirming and tell us where he is??" one of them said as he yanked Yunho's hair and pulled Yunho's body, dragging him while the other one still had his hand on Yunho's neck and his other hand on Yunho's arm.

They are struggling a bit because Yunho towered over them both but they are still stronger than the doctor making it impossible for Yunho to break free. Yunho is gasping for air as the intense pain makes him struggle to take a breather and he screams again when his head pounds loudly as their memories keep entering him but he had taken a glance and saw their faces while he tried to break free.

Mingi had heard Yunho scream and quickly went out of the room he's been searching on and when he was about to run to the back of the house, he heard Seonghwa and Jongho running down from the second floor.

"What happened?? That's Yunho's voice!" Seonghwa said. "I don't know! I was in one of the rooms at the front!" Mingi said as he rushed out of the house and looked around to find the doctor. Seonghwa and Jongho hot at his tail. They found Yunho a bit further away from the house and quickly pulled out their guns and rushed towards them.

"Police! Release him! Now!" Seonghwa said as Jongho continued. "or we will shoot and we will not hesitate!"

"You are injuring our officer! Release him now!" Mingi said as they got closer while the 2 men paled and they quickly let Yunho go before running away.

"Get them!" Seonghwa yelled and Jongho is quick to run at his full speed before Seonghwa turns around to Mingi. "Mingi, you go to Yunho. Make sure he's okay!" Seonghwa said as he ran to capture the 2 men with Jongho.

When they had let Yunho go, he had fallen on his back on the ground as he can't feel his body at the moment and his head touches the ground. Yunho whimpered when other memories of the place entered his head.

_ "You see here? People will think it's an abandoned well but it's actually a hiding place that I've built in case of emergency. So you can come and hide in here if your uncle bothers you." Josik said as he went in the well. _

_ The well's entrance might be shallow but once you reach the bottom, there is a door and you can see a very well built underground bunker. _

_ "Wow! This is great Mr.Kang!" said Minseok as he took a look around in the bunk. _

_ "There's also food that can help you stay in here for a few days. 2 weeks top." Josik said and Minseok nodded his head. _

"Yunho? Yunho?! Answer me! Yunho!" Mingi said as soon as he reached Yunho and quickly hauled Yunho's head a bit as he pulled the hoodie up, covering his exposed neck as he put Yunho's head on his lap. Yunho's breathing is shallow and he slowly opens his eyes as he feels the tap on his cheek and belatedly aware that he can no longer see any memories.

Yunho blinked several times, albeit slowly until his visions were clear and he was faced with a very worried Mingi. "M-mingi..?" Yunho said weakly, his voice came out like a whisper. Mingi breathes out a relief breath when Yunho speaks and unconsciously caresses Yunho's cheek with his thumb.

"W-well.." Yunho said, his voice still came out like a whisper making Mingi had to lean down a bit to hear clearly. "What?" Mingi said softly and Yunho swallowed thickly and breathed out a deep breath before he tried again. "A-abandoned w-well.." Yunho said as he shakily waved his hand around. "M-minseok.." Yunho continued before he huffed out and lay his hand limply on his chest, closing his eyes, exhausted.

Mingi widened his eyes as he looked around the area and he found the said well a few feet from where they are but he doesn't want to leave Yunho alone. Luckily, Seonghwa and Jongho had come back at the exact time. "We've lost them. I'll arrest them later. How's Yunho?" Seonghwa said as he pant a bit from the running he did earlier.

"Hyung, Yunho said Minseok is in that abandoned well. I don't want to leave him alone right now." Mingi said and Seonghwa widened his eyes while Jongho was already rushing to the said well.

"Minseok? Are you in here? Please don't be afraid. We are here to help you. It's about Mr. Kang." Jongho said before he opened the door to the underground bunker. Once open, Jongho can see a teenager cowering in the corner near the bed. Jongho slowly walked in and gave the teenager a soft smile.

"Hello Minseok, I'm Jongho, a police officer. Can you come here and help us? I promise you're not in trouble." Jongho said and the teenager only whimpered so Jongho tried again. "I know you knew about Mr.Kang. We need your help so we can arrest the people who did bad things to him. Please? Minseok ah?" Jongho said and the teenager perks up at the mention of Kang Josik.

"M-mr. Kang? I-is he alright?" Minseok said as he slowly stood up from the corner of the bunk. Jongho gave him a sad smile before shaking his head. "I'm sorry Minseok ah, but Mr.Kang is dead. He fell from the cliff." Jongho said and Minseok shook his head in denial.

"N-no! No! He told me he would be fine and to stay here until he called!" Minseok said as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry. When was the last time you saw Mr.Kang?" Jongho said and Minseok shakily answered, "4 days ago.." and Jongho nodded his head. "We found him dead about 2 days ago. Will you help us? So Mr.Kang can rest in peace?" Jongho said, baiting the teenager to confess so they can arrest his uncle and the other 3.

"You don't have to be afraid. We will protect you from now on." Jongho said and Minseok nodded his head as he gave Jongho his phone. "T-there are videos in here.. Y-you can watch it.. I-I'll help.. F-for Mr.Kang." Minseok said and Jongho took the phone and led the teenager out of the bunk.

"How's Yunho hyung?" Jongho said as he and Minseok are out from the underground bunk as he watches Mingi is currently giving some water to Yunho while the doctor is on Mingi's lap and Seonghwa standing nearby.

"He's aware of his surroundings but is still somewhat weak to stand on his own. It's fortunate that Mingi brought his backpack with him so Yunho can drink some water." Seonghwa said as he smiled at Minseok. "I see you have our secret weapon." Seonghwa said and Jongho chuckled and told him about the phone. "Oh? We'll take a look at it. For now you'll be coming with us and stay with us in the meantime. Okay?" Seonghwa said and Minseok nodded his head.

"Do you want a cracker?" Mingi asked Yunho softly and the doctor shook his head, his breathing is still somewhat shallow, but is getting better. "How about an energy bar?" Mingi said as he really wanted the doctor to eat something sugary but Yunho shook his head again. "A chocolate then? Just a small one? You really need to eat something sweet Yunho. You know this right?" Mingi said and Yunho whines.

"I know.. but I really don't feel like eating.." Yunho said weakly and Mingi sigh softly. Mingi then took out a small chocolate ball and showed it to Yunho. "Just eat this one. Please? This will do, right? For now." Mingi said and Yunho can't seem to deny anymore when he sees how worried Mingi actually is so he nods his head. Mingi grinned when Yunho nodded his head and quickly opened the chocolate and fed Yunho but he missed the look Yunho gave him when he grinned.

Jongho nudges Seonghwa while tilting his head towards the duo on the ground, smirking and Seonghwa puts a finger on his lips but the end of his lips quirks a bit too.

"Let's go? Pup, do you want me to send you home?" Seonghwa said and Yunho shook his head. "No, drop me at the lab please. Since we have found Minseok first, you guys will arrest the 4 bastards right? I need to send a report to Joongie hyung so he can sign it and close the case on our part." Yunho said slowly and Seonghwa nodded his head.

"Oh, the 2 guys that grabbed me just now were them. The other 2." Yunho said and they widened their eyes. "I see. I guess they were searching for Minseok too. Lucky we have him first then." Seonghwa said and Yunho nodded his head.

"We need San for warrants. I'll call him after dropping you off." Seonghwa said while Mingi is trying to help Yunho up. Yunho wobbles and his legs keep giving out as he tries to stand up straight making him pout and Mingi huff lightly.

"Just let me pick you up, like what I've been trying to do since 5 minutes ago but you won't let me." Mingi said as he had his arm around Yunho's waist, preventing the doctor from falling while the doctor had his arms on Mingi's shoulder, pouting.

Mingi rolled his eyes and without a word, he bent down and put his arm under Yunho's knees and haul him up making Yunho yelped and he furiously slapped Mingi's chest, though weakly because he doesn't have any strength at the moment. "L-let me go! Mingi! Let me go!" Yunho said and Mingi stared at Yunho before he slightly let his arm that was holding Yunho's knees go.

Yunho instantly wrapped his arm around Mingi's neck when he felt like he would fall while Mingi lazily tightened his hold on Yunho's knees again, already had a hunch that Yunho would hug him so he wouldn't fall. "Now will you stop being a stubborn puppy and just let me help you?" Mingi said and Yunho huffed, his lips in a pout but he stopped arguing and just lay his head on top of his arm that was wrapped securely around Mingi's neck.

"Wow, Mingi hyung can actually tame the stubborn puppy, hyung!" Jongho whispered to Seonghwa and Seonghwa chuckled while nodding his head. "I'm gonna tell Joong about this. Let's go." Seonghwa said.

\--

Seonghwa then drops Yunho off at the lab where Yunho gets off alone as he can finally stand up on his own and drive to their station in Seoul.

"Hello? Sani ah, I need your help." Seonghwa said as he called the prosecutor.

"Hyung~ What is it? Another warrant?"

"Yep, can you do it for me? You know how the prosecutor's warrant is more powerful than ours. I have the evidence and the witness with me. I'll send the document to you in half an hour. Can you make it today? Please?"

"Today? Wow, what's with the rush hyung?"

"I'm afraid that they will do something to run away so we really need to arrest them before they do."

"Alright hyung. I'll deliver them to your station after we get them."

"Thank you Sani ah."

"Anything for you hyung! Bye!"

\--

"We will get the money by tomorrow! So let's enjoy ourselves for tonight before we go our way tomorrow!"

"What about your nephew Jaedong?"

"Let him be and rot. I don't care anymore where he will go. I'll find someone else to satisfy me!"

"Hahah! I bet the police can't find him anyway!"

"Yeah! They will have to close the case as a sudden heart attack! We won't get caught!"

The 4 of them said as they drank and drank in a VIP room in one of the clubs in Seoul. They were so busy laughing and drinking when their door opened with a loud bang.

"What the fuck?! Who are you guys?! We paid for this room!" Jaedong said before two prosecutors came into the room.

"Oh really? Too bad that we will have this room now. You guys have to go with us. Get up." San said, smirking at them.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?!" the head village said and Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

"He was being polite, you know? It seems like you guys won't hear him, so I won't be nice anymore. Get up." Wooyoung said as he kicked the leg that was near him.

Jaedong then gets up wanting to start a fight because of how they are smaller than him thinking that he will win the fight. Wooyoung nonchalantly look at his watch on his wrist as Jaedong rush towards him but before Jaedong can even touch him, Wooyoung had already put a foot behind Jaedong's leg making him fall and Wooyoung quickly twist Jaedong's arm and put it on his back as he slump Jaedong's body on the table.

"Have you ever heard of don't judge a book by its cover? Don't think that I'm smaller than you, I can't take you down." Wooyoung whispers in Jaedong's ear as he struggles to break free.

San clapped his hands and several police came into the room. "Alright! Show's over! Let's go!" San said as all 4 of them are arrested.

\--

"Let us go!"

"You have no evidence and rights to arrest us!"

Seonghwa only smiled while sitting at the opposite of these 4 people in the interrogation room. "Can't do that. We have all the evidence so all I need is now for you guys to admit before I show all of these evidence. At least if you guys admit right now, your punishment will be a bit lighter. Your choice." Seonghwa said, shrugging his shoulders.

"W-what do you mean you have evidence?"

"Oh I can't say it right now. Don't think I don't recognize the two of you. You guys injured one of my officers so you two will have extra charges for injuring an officer on top of these charges for Mr.Kang's case." Seonghwa said, narrowing his eyes at the 2 people that had touched Yunho and smirked when their face pales.

"We won't say anything!" the head village said and Seonghwa nodded his head. "Fine then." Seonghwa said and he slammed all the evidence on the table making them flinched in their seats. Seonghwa also pushes a laptop towards them and presses the play button.

They all gasp when the video plays. It was a video that Minseok had taken secretly in his house with his uncle and his uncle was yelling and cursing at him before raping him. Jaedong widens his eyes and he cowers a bit in his seat when he looks over to Seonghwa and sees the detective is glaring at him.

"You guys said that Mr.Kang was the one that raped Minseok but with Minseok telling us the truth and gave us this video, it's obvious that you guys lied." Seonghwa said as he stopped the video, he no longer wanted to hear the pain yell from Minseok in the video.

"It's also obvious that you guys want to get rid of Mr.Kang so that you guys can sell his place for 1.5 million to the estate so they can build a pension there. The estate had been very nice to us and told us everything." Seonghwa continues further.

"b-but we didn't kill him! He fell on his own!"

"Yes, because you guys won't let him escape and he didn't have a choice before he slipped from the cliff. It would have been an accident if you guys called the police and ambulance right away but you guys didn't, so you guys are charged with hiding a body with an intention."Seonghwa said and all of them pale and Seonghwa knew right then that the case is now close.

"Where is Minseok??! I'll kill that boy! How dare he!" Jaedong said and tried to get up from his seat but was brought down by an officer behind him. "You will never get to touch that boy ever again. Rot in jail. All off you." Seonghwa said and all of them gulped as Seonghwa told the officers to bring all of them to the cell.

\--

"Haa~ Another case finished~We did well this time hyung!" Jongho said as he stretched in his seat in the office. "Well, it's all thanks to the puppy actually. This time he really did the most of it." Seonghwa said, making Jongho and Mingi nod their head.

"I guess he's not so bad after all. Aside from his playfulness while on the job." Mingi said, earning a laugh from both Seonghwa and Jongho. "Oh you'll get used to that hyung. Don't worry." Jongho said and Mingi shook his head though he smiled a bit.

"You know what Mingi? His ability had become better since you came here. It never got this good since he was 9, seriously." Seonghwa said and Mingi can only shrug.

"What do you think of Yunho hyung now Mingi hyung?" Jongho suddenly asked and Mingi, without thinking, blurt out what is on his mind at the exact time.

"A cute but stubborn puppy." Mingi said before he widened his eyes after realizing what he had actually said.

Silence.

Seonghwa and Jongho laugh out loud a few seconds later as Mingi blush. Seonghwa pat Mingi's shoulder, "It's alright Mingi ah, no one can actually resist the puppy once you get to know him better. He is actually used to people flirting with him after spending time with him after a few days anyway." Seonghwa said and Mingi gaped at his leader.

"People actually flirt with him?" Mingi said and Jongho laughed. "Yeah, but Yunho hyung always turns them down saying that he can't date people that he can't touch. Oh right hyung! Yunho hyung can touch you! Maybe you'll have the chance!" Jongho said and Mingi spluttered. "Who says I want to date that stubborn puppy!" Mingi said and the other 2 laughed and nodded their heads. "Okay okay, you're not going to date the puppy." Seonghwa said before Jongho added, "Yet." and they both laughed again as Mingi rolled his eyes, his face red from all the teasing.

Seonghwa was still laughing when his phone rang and he picked it up after seeing Hongjoong's name on the screen.

"Joongie?"

"Hwa ya, can you give the phone to Mingi please? Wait, loud speaker is fine too." Hongjoong said and Seonghwa tilted his head before he turned the loudspeaker on.

"It's on the loudspeaker. What's wrong Joong?"

"Mingi ah, can you come by to the lab? Yunho had fainted again and we can't exactly pick this giant baby up without fearing that he might wake up in the middle of it and read our memories and hurt him." Hongjoong said and all the detectives perks up from their seats.

"Fainted? Again? What happened?" Seonghwa said and Hongjoong answer right away. "He fainted an hour after you guys dropped him off here while doing his report and after he wakes up half an hour later, he continue on with his report. Me and Sangie had scolded him so much but he won't have it saying that he want to finish it by today and he did a few hours ago. I let him rest in my office as I went to submit the report and when I came back just now, I woke him up and before we walk out of my office, he suddenly fainted again."

"Shouldn't you bring him to the hospital though hyung? Like next to the lab?" Mingi asked and Hongjoong chuckles a bit. "No can do Mingi. Yunho will strangle me if I do. We have equipment in our house so I'll check on him there. Can you come, Mingi? Please?"

"I'll be there in 15 hyung." Mingi said and he waved at Seonghwa and Jongho before grabbing his backpack and rushing out of the office. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A domestic yungi chapter~

"Hyung?" Mingi said as soon as he enter the lab and found Hongjoong waving at him, asking for him to follow him so Mingi did. They entered Hongjoong's office a few minutes later and Mingi look over to the couch and Yunho is there, still unconscious with Yeosang nearby.

"He has a fever. A high one at that but I'm not sure how high. The thermometer is in another lab and I don't want to leave him alone." Yeosang said.

Yunho look so small and so pale on the couch, his breathing shallow and shivering slightly making Mingi worried. Hongjoong pat Mingi's arm as he grab Yunho's backpack. "You brought your car here, I supposed?" Hongjoong said and Mingi nod his head. "You can just leave it here and I'll tell the guards. Let's go." Hongjoong continues and Mingi nod his head before he pick Yunho up, his arm under Yunho's neck and another one under Yunho's knees.

Mingi placed Yunho carefully at the back seat and close the door before he climbs in at the front as Hongjoong start his car. The car ride is silent as Hongjoong wanted to get home as soon as possible so he can take a look at Yunho properly.

15 minutes later, they heard a whimper from the back seat so Mingi looked over to the back and saw Yunho frowning and his breathing seemed to quicken a bit. "Yunho? What's wrong?" Mingi said hoping to get a response from the doctor but all Yunho did was whimper again, face scrunch up in discomfort.

Mingi frowns and he looks over to Hongjoong hoping that the head doctor can help him. Hongjoong realize that Mingi is looking at him so he briefly glance at Mingi before saying, "Is he touching the seats or something?"

Mingi then look at the back again and he realizes that Yunho is not wearing his hoodie. "Ah, his hoodie. What do I do hyung?" Mingi said and he was about to turn his body around but Hongjoong stops him. "Hey hey! That's dangerous. Uh.. touch him." Hongjoong said and Mingi stare at Hongjoong.

"What? Touch him and see if his face visibly relax or something. He told me that the memories stops flooding him whenever you touch him. Give it a try." Hongjoong said so Mingi obliges.

Mingi touch Yunho's exposed hand lightly and true enough, Yunho stops whimpering and let out a sigh instead as his face visibly relax. Mingi let out a small "Oh.." making Hongjoong perks up at him. "Did it work??" Hongjoong said and Mingi nods his head. "Yes. He doesn't look like he's in pain anymore."

Hongjoong nods. "That's good. That's very good. You are really something Mingi ah. Keep touching him. We're near." Hongjoong said and Mingi silently obliges.

\--

"Put him on his bed. I'll be back with some equipment." Hongjoong said as he guide Mingi into Yunho's bedroom before he rush to their equipment's room. Mingi then put Yunho down gently on his bed and put his own backpack next to Yunho's backpack that Hongjoong had put near Yunho's desk.

Mingi sat on the bed and put his hand on Yunho's forehead before grimacing at the heat. "Why are you so stubborn that you don't even look after yourself Yunho ah?" Mingi whispers to himself as he watches Yunho while waiting for Hongjoong.

Hongjoong came bursting into the room a few minutes later with a bunch of equipment in his arms and he put it on Yunho's desk. Mingi was about to move away from the bed but he was stopped by Hongjoong. "No no. Stay there. It's better if you can keep touching him while I look over him." Hongjoong said so Mingi obliges and stay seated on the bed while he lightly touch Yunho's exposed wrist.

Hongjoong then starts examining Yunho while Mingi watches silently and after a while, Mingi just can't stop being curious as he starts to ask Hongjoong, "Hyung, why didn't you just bring him to the hospital? You said that Yunho would strangle you if you did? Why is that?" Mingi said and Hongjoong chuckles a bit but Mingi can see the sad expression that was on Hongjoong's face.

"Yunho hates hospital. I know it's cliché as he's a doctor but yes, he hates hospital, whether about being treated himself or he treating other people. If he's being treated, he hates the hospital's equipment as he will be able to read various people's memories from it, like for example the stethoscope. Doctors have been using it on several patients so it will mess with Yunho's head when they use it on him and usually we will put it on the patient's skin most of the time." Hongjoong explain and Mingi nod his head. "What about if he's treating other patients?"

"A nightmare for him. Half of his patients were such a flirt and didn't give a damn when Yunho said politely that he doesn't like people touching him but they did it anyway while Yunho's examining them making Yunho had to control himself and concentrate on treating them. He loves his job but sometimes it's too much for him, that's why I took him under my wings as soon as they made me a head doctor for this rare-disease group."

Mingi nods as he finally gets to know about Yunho's life better.

"Even if I'm the one that's treating him using all this equipment that is for him only, he would still whimpers and I had to stop every 30 seconds so Yunho can take a breather. That's why I'm so fucking glad that you are here right now. Yunho's fever is very high and I need to make sure his blood pressure is fine and all so I really don't want to pain him further." Hongjoong said as he fuss around Yunho.

"Did he had this ability since he was born? Won't that hurt him when he was a baby?" Mingi asked and Hongjoong shake his head. "No, his ability came right after his parents died, when he was just 8 years old. That was when everyone starting to hate him, including his own relatives, minus me. He was such a clingy boy so he opted to touch people as much as he could but after the ability came, he was devastated." Hongjoong said sadly.

"I think I know why people would hate him.. He must've told them of what he had saw and it's just things that they doesn't want people to know about the most. Am I right hyung?" Mingi said and Hongjoong nod his head. "Yeah.. They called him names and shunned him and when he was 12, Yunho just changed. He wears big clothes and avoid touching people but we lived in a small town in Gwangju so everyone still knows him and hates him."

"After his parents died, who took him in?" Mingi asked.

"My family because we're the only one that actually loves him. His parents are highly looked upon to so most of our relatives are envious of them. Yunho then came to live with me when I bought a house here after I got an internship in Seoul's hospital because he doesn't want to burden my parents any longer. They had to endure a lot of things because of him and while my parents are fine with it, Yunho doesn't."

"Do your parents know about his ability?"

"Yes, and they are fine with it and encouraged him that maybe the ability can help people someday so you can blame my parents for making Yunho very stubborn when it comes to using his ability." Hongjoong chuckles. "Okay, I'm done. He's fine aside from his high fever which is 38.9 and I've already gave him an injection for that but we really have to wait for him to wake up, headache and such. I'll put some wet towel so his fever will hopefully lower a bit. Thank you Mingi ah. Do you want to stay here for the night? or I can drive you to the lab so you can take your car. Yunho will be fine for half an hour by himself."

Mingi scratch his neck before sheepishly look at Hongjoong. "Can I stay? I'm a bit worried about him.." Mingi said making Hongjoong smirk a bit as he nod his head. "You are very welcome to stay Mingi ah. We have a guest room for you to sleep in." Hongjoong said and Mingi once again rub his neck awkwardly. "Can I stay here instead?" Mingi said and Hongjoong laughs and pat Mingi's shoulder. "I was hoping for you to say that. Sure! I'll bring some mattress for you." Hongjoong said as he walk out of the room.

\--

Yunho slowly opens his eyes and blinks several times until his visions are no longer blurry and the first thing he sees is a familiar sand-coloured wall. He felt cold, especially on his forehead so he weakly moved his hand to his forehead and felt a wet towel which he grabbed and tossed it aside next to his pillow. Yunho jumped when he heard a voice as soon as he tossed the wet towel away.

"That towel should be on your forehead."

With his eyes wide, Yunho looked over to his right where he had heard the voice and was met with a face he didn't expect to be in his room right now. Yunho blink and blink before he weakly rubs his eyes and when he's done, Mingi is still there.

"Y-you..? H-how..?" Yunho said weakly and Mingi only shook his head as he stood up from his makeshift bed on the floor and sat on Yunho's bed, taking the wet towel and put it back on Yunho's forehead making the doctor shivered.

"No... It's cold.. I don't want it..." Yunho whined as he went to grab the towel again but was stopped by Mingi. "It. Stays." Mingi said sternly making Yunho pout but he didn't dare to move the towel away anymore. "and for your questions, you fainted. Hongjoong hyung called Seonghwa hyung so he can talk to me and asked me if I can help bring you home so I did."

Yunho blinks and slowly nods his head, "So.. You're the one that brought me here?" A nod. "From the lab?" Nods. "In here on my bed?" Nods. "How?" Yunho asked though he had a hunch already but he needed to hear it himself and he can feel his face getting warmer. "What do you mean how? I carried you, obviously." Mingi said, quirking one of his eyebrows and widening his eyes when Yunho instantly covered his face with his arms and whines.

"What? Why? Are you alright? Yunho?" Mingi said as he tried to pry Yunho's arms away so he could look at Yunho's face. Yunho stubbornly stays put, not letting Mingi pry his arms open but he slowly gets tired again because of his fever, so he has no choice but to let Mingi pull his arms away. Yunho pouts and tries so hard to even out his breath in hope his face won't be red anymore.

Mingi instantly put one hand on Yunho's cheeks while the other on Yunho's forehead, checking his temperature. "You look red. Is your fever getting worse? Should I go get Hongjoong hyung?" Mingi said and Yunho huffed, shaking his head. "No. I'm fine." Yunho said while trying not to stare at Mingi's lips.

Mingi leans back a bit and gives Yunho a quirk of his eyebrow. "So mind telling me why did you cover your face just now?" Mingi said and Yunho huffed again. "It's embarrassing!! The other lab doctors must've seen you carried me and all!" Yunho said and Mingi blinked, before he narrowed his eyes at Yunho and Yunho cowered a bit.

"W-what?" Yunho stuttered, intimidated by Mingi's glare.

Mingi shook his head, "I thought you were in pain or something and it turns out you were just embarrassed because your colleagues saw me carrying you. You are impossible. Go to sleep." Mingi said before he slid down to his makeshift bed and lay down.

"And don't you dare touch that wet towel on your forehead." Mingi said as he closed his eyes and Yunho stopped himself from grabbing the wet towel, pouting.

\--

**_"Freak! Get lost!"_ **

**_"How did you know that?! Get away from me!"_ **

**_"Don't touch me!"_ **

**_"Freak!"_ **

**_"Freak! Go away!"_ **

**_"Freakkkk!"_ **

Yunho gasped as he opened his eyes and he shakily breathed out before he felt the nausea blooming in his stomach and chest. Yunho presses a hand on his mouth as he quickly slides down from his bed when he can't get up properly and he accidentally knees Mingi's side as he rushes to his bathroom.

He barely got to his toilet bowl when the first wave of bile came out of his mouth.

Yunho pants as tears run down his face before he gagged and threw up again. He didn't know how long he had been in the bathroom when a hand suddenly is on his back and a voice saying sweet nothings.

He barely registered Mingi helped him wash his mouth and flush the toilet as his head pounds loudly but at least the nausea is gone now. Yunho breathes heavily, trying to stay upright after washing his mouth but his whole body doesn't seem to function properly and he is getting colder by the minute as his body shivers.

Yunho faced Mingi as the detective worriedly watching over him, his arm around the doctor's waist to prevent him from falling. "Mingi.. I don't think I can walk.." Yunho said and Mingi nodded, wanting the doctor to be on the bed and under the blanket as he is getting more worried as he sees Yunho shiver. Mingi then bent down a bit so he could put his arm under Yunho's knees while the other arm around Yunho's back and haul him up.

Yunho lays his head on Mingi's shoulder as the detective brings him to the bed, his embarrassment is long gone as he only thinks of lying on his bed and under his warm blanket. Yunho let out a shaky relief breath once he got to lay on his bed again and Mingi covered him with a blanket until his neck before the detective went to his makeshift bed.

Mingi thought Yunho was asleep and was about to close his eyes to sleep when Yunho suddenly speaks. "Are you alright?" Yunho asked and Mingi tilted his head a little, confused by the doctor's question. "What do you mean?" Mingi said and Yunho slurred as he was getting sleepy but he wanted to hear the answer to his question first. "Your sides..I think I knee you or something when I was rushing to the toilet.."

"Ah.. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. You only woke me up that's all." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head. "'Kay then.." Yunho said as he drifted to sleep. Mingi shakes his head.  **_Even though he is sick himself, he still worries about other people first. He really is something._ ** Mingi thought as he also closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Both of them had been sleeping for 4 hours when Yunho woke up, cold and shivering. He felt like he was in some kind of freezer and his breathing became chaotic. He curls in himself, attempting to warm his body and tighten the blanket around him but he still feels cold. Yunho whimpers a few times, unaware that his whimpers were heard by Mingi making the detective rouse from his slumber in worry.

"Yunho?" Mingi said as he got up from his makeshift bed and sat on Yunho's bed. The doctor had his back towards Mingi as Mingi put a hand on the doctor's waist on top of the blanket. "D-did I w-woke you u-up? I'm s-sorry." Yunho said in between his laboured breathing as he turns around weakly so he can face Mingi.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Mingi said as he ran his hand on Yunho's waist and Yunho shook his head. "I'm c-cold. N-nothing serious. T-this is c-common whenever I'm h-having a fever." Yunho said as he curled up more under the blanket. Mingi presses a hand on Yunho's forehead and sighs as the heat from Yunho is still the same. "Your fever doesn't seem to go down. Should I get Hongjoong hyung?" Mingi said and Yunho shook his head.

"N-no. It's f-fine. It's n-normal for the f-fever to go u-up or stay t-the same at t-time like this b-because o-our body t-temperature is usually l-lower around t-this time. I j-just have to e-endure it for a f-few hours." Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head at the new information.

"Well, will body heat help? 'Cause I don't think you can sleep like this." Mingi said, tilting his head at Yunho as Yunho bit his lips. Body heat does help but he never get to have that before he met Mingi and he's still kind of shy towards the detective and it's not helping when the said detective is actually Yunho's type but because Mingi was being a bit of an asshole towards him when they first met that makes he always want to annoy the detective whenever he can.

"Yunho? You didn't answer my question." Mingi said and Yunho huffed, his face red. "D-do you always d-do this? Offering b-body heats t-to p-people you b-barely know?" Yunho said and Mingi just shrugged before answering. "My first time actually. It's fine if you don't want to. You're the one that needs it anyway, not me." Mingi said making Yunho huff again. "but I t-thought you h-hate me?" Yunho said and Mingi finally softened his face and sigh.

"I'm not. I don't hate you. I was too fast judging you when we first met and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I have a few people that I trusted from the very first day of our meeting but end up with them betraying me and such. I was being paranoid and took it out on you." Mingi explains and Yunho blinks before he slowly nods.

Yunho shivered again as he whimpered slightly and Mingi had enough. He wants Yunho to get some sleep, he's worried and he only wants Yunho to get better so without a word, Mingi pulls the blanket up a bit as he slides in next to the shivering doctor. Yunho startled at the sudden intrusion inside his blanket and was about to gawk at Mingi but when the detective wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, he felt so warm and it felt so nice that the protest that was at the tip of his tongue died instantly.

"Better? Your shivering stopped." Mingi asks and Yunho unconsciously leans closer towards Mingi that his head is practically buried in the crook of Mingi's neck as he nods, sighing softly. "Much. Thank you Mingi." Yunho said as he felt sleepy again and Mingi chuckled. "You're welcome. Now sleep." Mingi said and closed his eyes to catch some sleep too.

\--

Yunho woke up feeling warm. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the remaining sleep and was about to rub his eyes with his fist when he realized that half of his body is on top of Mingi. Yunho's eyes widened as his face rapidly became red and he was about to pull away from Mingi when Mingi suddenly spoke, making Yunho jump.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Mingi said as he already felt Yunho stirred a few minutes ago and was watching the doctor quietly. Yunho tilted his head up so he could see Mingi's face properly and he visibly swallowed at the scene before him.

Mingi's hair is tousled while his face looks a bit swollen from the sleep and Yunho can't stop staring at the plump lips that look plumper this morning but he managed to stop himself from kissing the lips as he clears his throat. "W-when did you wake up? It doesn't look like you just wake up." Yunho said and Mingi nods.

"I woke up about half an hour ago." Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes. "What? Why didn't you wake me up?" Yunho said and Mingi shrugged. "You're sick so I thought I will just wait until you wake up by yourself rather than waking you up. I'm reading a book on my phone so I don't really mind waiting." Mingi said as he waved his phone that he was holding to Yunho.

Yunho nod his head and was about to sit up when his door opened and Hongjoong peek his head inside. "Mingi? Is Yunho a- oh! You're awake!" Hongjoong said and Yunho scrambled to pull away from Mingi and sit properly on the bed as Hongjoong walk closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hongjoong said and Yunho shrug. "Better than yesterday." Yunho said and Hongjoong nod his head as he hand the thermometer to Mingi who is also sitting now on the bed. Mingi took it and check Yunho's temperature. "Mingi, touch him please." Hongjoong said and Mingi touch Yunho's exposed hand. Yunho tilt his head but letting Mingi touch him and he understood why Hongjoong told him to when Hongjoong touch Yunho's wrist to check his pulse.

"Aren't you and Hwa hyung using Mingi way too much now?" Yunho said as he frowns a bit and Mingi only chuckles as Hongjoong shrug. "It's fine. I don't mind." Mingi said as Hongjoong says, "I'll make do if it means you won't be in pain pup."

"38 hyung. Yesterday was 38.9 right?" Mingi said as Yunho just shake his head at their answers previously as Hongjoong nod his head. "Do you want medicine or another injection?" Hongjoong said and Yunho shrug. "I don't care. You can pick." Yunho said before he realized that Hongjoong seems to wear his outfit that he usually wear when he have to go outside. "Hyung? Are you going somewhere? It's the weekends. We have off days. Are you going on a date with Hwa hyung??"

"Injection then. No pup, no date though I would prefer that. I have a meeting at the office today. Mingi? Are you on duty today or do you have the same day off as Seonghwa and Jongho? They have weekends off too." Hongjoong said and Mingi answer, "Same like Seonghwa hyung and Jongho but I have plans tomorrow."

Hongjoong nods. "So can you take care of my pup for today until I got back? You can just order food and I'll leave my card for it." Hongjoong said and Yunho spluttered on the bed. "I'm not a child! I'll be fine on my own! I don't need a babysitter!" Yunho huffed making the other two laugh.

"I know pup, but you're sick and I don't want to leave you alone when you're sick." Hongjoong said before he look over to Mingi, waiting for the detective's answer. Mingi nod his head. "I can do that." Mingi said and Yunho slumped on the bad, whining making Mingi pout unconsciously. "Do you hate me that much or what? If you really don't want me to be here then I'll just go home." Mingi said still pouting and Yunho babbled on the bed, his face red.

"N-no! I j-just! I! Urgh!" Yunho stuttered before slumping again on the bed, hiding his face on the pillow. "He's shy, Mingi. If he hates you, he won't let you in his room and would've kicked you out once he's awake last night." Hongjoong explained and chuckles when Yunho wails on the bed.

"Traitor!" Yunho said, pointing his finger at Hongjoong and the head doctor only rolls his eyes and inject the sick doctor. "Call me if Yunho's fever gets worse but I think he'll be just fine." Hongjoong said after he gave Yunho the injections and walks out of the room.

"Yunho? Can I use your shower?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head before he slumped on the bed and buried himself under the blanket. "Yeah sure. Just use whatever. You can grab some clothes from my closet." Yunho slurred as he waved his hand around his room and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy again though he just woke up. Mingi shakes his head before getting some clothes from Yunho's closet and heads to the bathroom to shower.

\--

"Yunho. Wake up." Mingi said softly as he shook Yunho's shoulder. Yunho groans and opens his eyes before he rubs his eyes with his fist. "What issit? 'M still sleepy.." Yunho slurred, making Mingi cough slightly at the adorable sight to cover his coos. Yunho's hair sticking up everywhere while his cheeks red caused by his fever or sleep and his cute little pout when he was rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"I've ordered food. They'll be here in like 30 minutes or so. Do you still want to sleep? It's past 12 already." Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes when Mingi said it's past 12 and he gape a little when he looked at Mingi properly, his sleepiness went out of the window instantly. Mingi is wearing one of his hoodies and he looks adorable. Mingi looks so soft, unlike when he's in his work attire.

Yunho swallowed and looked away before fussing over his blanket and pillow, trying to look normal like he wasn't salivating at Mingi's appearance. "I'll go shower then. What did you order?" Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head before answering, "Chicken porridge for you and Bibimbap for me." Mingi said and when Yunho nodded his head and was about to stand up from the bed, Mingi pressed a hand on Yunho's forehead and he let out a small smile while Yunho stayed still watching Mingi.

"You're not that warm anymore. That's good. I should update Hongjoong hyung. Go shower. I'll be in the living room so shout if you need help." Mingi said and Yunho smiled, nodding his head before he grabbed his clothes from his closet and went to the bathroom while Mingi headed out to the living room.

\--

"AAH!" Mingi screamed when a ghost popped out on the screen on the TV making Yunho flinched and nearly spilled his porridge, his eyes widen as he look to his left where Mingi is covering his face with his hand but he moved his fingers a bit so he could take a peek at the movie.

"It's not even scary! Your screams scare me more and you almost make me spill my porridge." Yunho huffed as he ate his porridge. Mingi pouted and went back to eating his bibimbap. "I'm not good with horror movies okay! How can you watch this?! Can't we watch other movies?!" Mingi whines and Yunho giggles.

"I thought you are the 'I'm cool with everything' kind of guy, that's why I chose this movie. I wanted to watch it 'cause people said it was a good movie. We can watch something else after this is over." Yunho said, smirking a bit when Mingi whines again and they continue to eat and watch the movie.

Yunho ended up lying on the couch while Mingi sat on the floor, his back to the couch as his head touching Yunho's thigh a few hours after that, watching a Spiderman movie. Mingi had taken Yunho's blanket from his room and draped it on the doctor right after they finished eating, worried that the doctor would be cold again and Yunho thanked him with a sweet smile.

They are at their 4th Spiderman movie when Mingi stretches and leans his head back, looking to his right only to see Yunho is sleeping and snoring softly. Mingi stares at the sleeping doctor and he unconsciously smiles and reaches Yunho's forehead, pushing the bangs a little to the side and pressing his hand on Yunho's forehead, checking the doctor's temperature. Mingi sighs softly when Yunho's temperature is nearing his normal temperature and he fusses over the blanket, making sure it is covering Yunho properly.

Mingi stops the movie and grabs his phone, opening it and continuing reading the book he had in his phone quietly.

\--

Mingi perks up when he heard the main door opened and watch quietly as Hongjoong enters the living room and quickly put a finger on his lips when Hongjoong look at him, silently telling the older to be quiet as he point to the sleeping doctor on the couch. Hongjoong tilt his head so he can see Yunho and smile, nodding his head as he quietly go into his room to change.

After Hongjoong had change his clothes, he went to the living room and sit on the couch, near Yunho's legs. "When did he fell asleep?" Hongjoong asked quietly while running his hand on Yunho's legs absentmindedly and Mingi answers, "About 2 hours ago. We were at the 4th Spiderman movie."

Hongjoong chuckled. "4th? You guys watched from the 1st?" Hongjoong said and Mingi chuckled, nodding his head.

"Did you guys have dinner already?"

"No, not yet. Only lunch."

"Hm okay. I'll order some dinner. Are you staying tonight?"

"Ah, no. Yunho seems to get better, I don't think I am needed tonight. I have to wake up early tomorrow so it's better for me to be home tonight."

"Alright. I'll drive you to the lab so you can get your car after dinner. What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not picky. You can choose hyung."

Hongjoong smile and nod as he gets up to order their dinner and Mingi continue reading his book on his phone.

\--

Hongjoong and Mingi were chatting quietly while waiting for their food when the doorbell rings and Hongjoong went to get their dinner with Mingi in tow, wanting to help carry the dinner.

Yunho wakes up when the doorbell rings as he slowly opens his eyes and stretches his body on the couch before sitting up properly, blinking a few times to wash away the sleep and watch quietly as Hongjoong and Mingi bring their dinner to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"When did you get back hyung?" Yunho mumbled as he crossed his legs together so Mingi and Hongjoong can sit on the couch.

"About 40 minutes. Feeling better?" Hongjoong said as he put down their dinner on the table and sit on the couch, passing a bowl of Galbitang to Mingi, tilting it towards Yunho so Mingi put in on the table in front of Yunho. "Much better." Yunho said as he grab his bowl.

Yunho thanked both of them as he started eating it while Hongjoong and Mingi both ate their dinner, two bowls of Jjampong. They had a small chat while eating and watching some varieties on the TV.

"I think it's better for me to go home now." Mingi said as he and Hongjoong finished clearing their dinner as Yunho stayed on the couch, pouting because both Hongjoong and Mingi forbade him from helping. "Oh? You're not staying the night?" Yunho said, sounding a bit sad making Mingi feel heavy to go back home.

"I'm not. I have plans tomorrow and I need to wake up early for it." Mingi said softly as he went to Yunho and thread his fingers through Yunho's hair making the doctor lean in and closing his eyes, sighing softly. "Okay.. Thank you for taking care of me. Be careful on your way back." Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head, giving Yunho a small smile before going into Yunho's room to grab his backpack and change to his own clothes.

Yunho stand up from the couch and trudge to the main door, watching quietly while playing with his sweater paws as Hongjoong grab his car keys and wait for Mingi to change and grab his backpack. "Go to sleep after this pup. Don't wait up for me kay?" Hongjoong said as Mingi comes out of Yunho's room. "Okay.." Yunho said, pouting a bit as he watch Mingi wears his shoes and give him a small smile and a small wave at Mingi.

Mingi smiles and ruffles Yunho's hair. "See you on Monday." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head as Hongjoong and Mingi headed out. Yunho watched the door closed and sigh before walking slowly to his room. Mingi had put the clothes that he wears neatly on Yunho's bed while the makeshift bed neatly folded on the floor.

Yunho pouts and without thinking, he pulls his sweater off and grabs the one that Mingi had worn and wears it. He piled the other clothes in the laundry basket near his door and grabbed the pillow that was on the makeshift bed, the one that Mingi had slept with, pulling it close to his chest as he slid in under his blanket.

Yunho hugs the pillow tightly and closes his eyes, sighing softly.

"Monday. I'll see him again on Monday." Yunho whispered to himself as he drifted to sleep. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love is blooming~

*Phone rings*

"Hello?"

"Send me 800 million won by tomorrow at 8pm. I'll give you 8 different accounts by text. Send 100 million won to each account. Or else, your kid will die."

\--

Seonghwa arrived in a rather rich neighbourhood on his own as it is still Sunday night, which his other 2 people in his team are having their day off. He got a call from San, requesting for his help so he came on his own for now, if it's dire, only then will he call his team, if not the case he can wait for a few hours.

"How's the situation, Sani ah?" Seonghwa said as soon as he's out of his car he saw San and Wooyoung are outside, near the gate to a big house, waiting for him.

"We didn't get more calls after the first one and we tried to trace the number but it was an internet phone, so the IP address keeps changing. It leads us to the US, Italy and even India, we just can't trace it properly. Not to mention, he also changes his voice, so we can't trace via his voice too.. This one is an expert in this field hyung." San says as he crosses his arms on his chest, a habit he always does whenever he's thinking.

"How about the witness? What did they say?"

"He only saw the back of the person's head because he was at the opposite angle. The kid suddenly fell and he just took him right away." Wooyoung said.

"Maybe he used a stun gun?"

"I think so too. Seriously.. This is sick.. They used such things to kids nowadays huh.." San said, sighing.

"What about the plate number?"

"Ah, the witness got it and we have already traced it but it turns out it's a fake plate and a stolen car. We found it in Gwangjang-Dong a few hours ago and tried searching for evidence but we found none.. I think he abandoned the car as he knew it would be traced." Wooyoung explained.

"This kind of case usually is one of you guys' expertise though? Why do you need my team for this one?" Seonghwa asked and San nodded his head.

"Let's go inside. You'll know after you talk to the mother." San said and led Seonghwa inside of the house with Wooyoung in tow.

Seonghwa, Wooyoung and San arrived in the living room as a woman in his 30s was hugging his husband before turning around.

"Ma'am, this is Detective Park, who is in charge of scientific investigation and rare-disease, that I told you about previously." San said and the woman is quick to grab both of Seonghwa's hands, tears in her eyes.

"Detective.. Our Junsu is really sick right now.. He can't just eat any food.. Please.. Please make sure nothing happens to him.. Please.. Please help us find him.." the woman said shakily before her husband gently pulled him away from Seonghwa as Seonghwa gave both of them a sad smile.

\--

Seonghwa came into the lab with a rather red-eyed Jongho and Mingi who seemed to get out of his bed in haste as his hair was tousled, and met with 3 doctors who seemed to be in a similar state as Jongho and Mingi.

Yeosang had a cup of coffee with him at the table as Hongjoong is sipping one while Yunho having his head buried in his arms on the table.

Without a word, Mingi, who had noticed the advisor at the table, went over to him and put his hand on top of Yunho's head making the advisor rise up and sit properly. Yunho didn't put his hoodie up so he knew it was Mingi who had touched him.

Yunho tilts his head up so he can see Mingi's face properly as the detective presses a hand on Yunho's forehead. "Shouldn't you be resting still?" Mingi said as Yunho leans his head more towards Mingi's hand. "I'm fine. My fever broke this morning." Yunho said softly while giving Mingi a small smile before he giggles at the state of Mingi's hair.

Yunho stands up and reaches for Mingi's hair, threading his fingers through the hair to at least make it a bit presentable. "Did you get out of bed and rush here? Your hair is a mess." Yunho said, giggling and Mingi huffed but he didn't push the doctor away. "Well yea, it's a kidnapping case so I rushed out." Mingi said and Yunho hummed.

The other people in the room watch the two quietly. Hongjoong is smirking in his cup as Seonghwa smiles, giving Hongjoong a quirk of his eyebrow while Jongho and Yeosang are gaping openly at the duo.

"Did something happen that I didn't know of?" Yeosang said and Jongho nodded his head, agreeing with the doctor. "They were like cats and dogs three days ago and now they look like lovebirds. Update us will you?" Jongho said making Yunho and Mingi blush before they scrambled away from each other a bit.

"Nothing happened! Mingi took care of me when I was having a high fever. That's all. We've agreed that we didn't hate on each other." Yunho stuttered, his face red and before Mingi can say anything, Hongjoong cuts in.

"Yeah, Mingi took care of Yunho and gave him cuddles. That's all." Hongjoong said and Yunho was about to pounce on the head doctor but Mingi stops him with wrapping his arm around Yunho's waist, preventing the advisor from moving and killing his cousin.

"Shut up hyung!!" Yunho said but he didn't move and stayed in Mingi's hold.

"Alright alright. Hwa ya, what do you guys need from us for the kidnapping case?" Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nods.

"First of all, I'm sorry that I called you guys at 3 in the morning, but since the mother told me that the kid is suffering from a rare disease, this case is a dire one so we need to move fast. We need information about the disease and a cooperative investigation." Seonghwa said as they all sat around the table.

"Cooperative investigation?" Yeosang asked and Seonghwa nodded.

"Yes, San and Wooyoung said they want one of the doctors here to investigate with them and give them information about the disease." Seonghwa said as he looked at Yunho in anticipation.

Yunho saw this and he vigorously shook his head as Hongjoong says, "If that helps, then we should." while he looks at Yunho who is still shaking his head.

"How 'bout you guys take Sangie for this?" Yunho said, smiling sweetly and gave them his puppy eyes but Yeosang deadpan said.

"Can't. Have 3 bodies that I need to cut up for the other lab as their post mortem's doctor is on maternity leaves."

Yunho slumped on the table and whined. "I don't want to! Haven't you guys seen enough what happened with the previous case? Mr. Kang's case?? I did nothing and still trouble came to me!" Yunho huffed on the table.

"But you're the genius one here pup. I can't too as I have meetings to attend. Besides, Mingi can protect you, you only need to stick with him or vice versa." Hongjoong said and Yunho pouts but he seems to think over it.

"You'll protect me?" Yunho said shyly as he looked over to Mingi who was sitting beside him and Mingi nodded his head as he ruffled Yunho's hair. "I will." Mingi said and Yunho puff out his cheeks and sigh to Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

"Fine then." Yunho said making Seonghwa smile while the other 3, Hongjoong, Yeosang and Jongho smirk.

"So, this kid have PKU, you said?" Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nod his head. "Yes, but I don't really understand about it. What kind of disease is it actually?" Seonghwa asked.

"Hm.. To make it simple, there is something called phenylalanine in our body's protein. Let's take a look at this." Hongjoong said as he open the monitor. "This thing have to be broken down well, in the body, in order for your body to digest well but because the enzyme that breaks this down doesn't work well, phenylalanine acid will accumulate in your body." Hongjoong explained.

"If phenylalanine accumulates in your body, your nerves are damaged causing developmental disability. It usually occurs when you are really young, and if you didn't handle it well, then your IQ can lower to 50. Even if you find it early but didn't take care of it properly and continuously then it's no use. Why? Because this has a very high recurrence rate." Yunho explained further.

"They said that you can't just eat anything." Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nods.

"You can't eat things with a lot of protein. No food made with flour, or even rice. Starch, potato, vegetables, or fruits are the only thing that you can eat." Yeosang said.

"If you eat the wrong food by accident, you can have a temporary shock and just like Yunho said, in severe cases, your brain's neurons can be damaged." Hongjoong said continuing where Yeosang stopped.

"Now, let's take a look at this." Yeosang said he handed a few papers to the others. "This is the examination record of Lee Junsu that we got a while ago while we wait for you guys to arrive here and it has reoccurred recently" Yeosang said.

"Wow.. That's quite a number.." Hongjoong said as he read the paper. "If he eats the wrong food and is in a very stressful state, then he can go into shock more quickly and more severely.." Hongjoong said and Seonghwa frowns in worry.

\--

_ "What's wrong with your kid? Can't he even take care of his own bladder? He even peed himself!" _

_ "No! That can't happen to him! M-maybe he did that because he was scared. Did he eat anything?" _

_ "Milk and bread. It wasn't even rotten. If he does that again, it's not my fault that he dies." _

_ "No! No! Please no! We will get you the money by the time you said so please make sure that he is safe and okay!" _

_ "It won't kill him if he doesn't eat for a day, so I will starve him until tomorrow." _

_ "Hello!? Hello?!?!" _

Yunho looked over to the woman and her husband as he listened to the call that was recorded a few hours ago when they were all in the lab. Seonghwa, Jongho and Mingi sitting close by as Yunho tilts his head at the woman.

"Why didn't you tell him that your son is sick?' Yunho asked and the woman answers, "We saw it in the news, a kidnapped kid got a flu and the kidnapper got tired of it and just..." the woman said as she cries, not being able to continue it but Yunho already knew the answer and sigh softly as he look over to the detectives, his lips in a thin line.

"First of all, we need to tell the kidnapper that the kid is sick." Yunho said as he, Seonghwa, Jongho, Mingi, Wooyoung and San walked out from the house.

"But won't it be dangerous like the mother said?" Mingi said and Yunho shook his head. "For now, it's more dangerous to let him be.." Yunho said softly and the other sigh.

"Should I touch the place where the kid got kidnapped?" Yunho said and he was about to go to the street where the kid fell but was stopped by Mingi.

"No. You just got better!" Mingi said as he grabbed Yunho's arm and Yunho gave him a pout.

"Just for 30 seconds?" Yunho said and Mingi growls making Yunho shrink into himself, pouting. "Fine... I won't..."

Mingi sighs at the dejected look on Yunho's face and he fusses over Yunho's hoodie a bit making sure it didn't drop before he pat Yunho's head. "I know you're worried, we all are but I really don't want you to get sick again. If we really can't get any clue then only then I will let you use your ability. Okay? For now how about you lend that brain of yours?" Mingi said softly and Yunho sigh softly before nodding his head.

"How did the newcomer get to control the stubborn puppy so well??" Wooyoung whispers to Jongho making San, Seonghwa and Jongho chuckles because they can hear it. "It's a wonder for us too hyung." Jongho answered.

\--

Yunho is sitting at the back, his fingers twirling around playing with his pen as he ponders around in his head about the kid's disease as the other detectives setting up a camera in the lab meeting room so they can communicate easily with San and Wooyoung that will mostly be at the kid's parents' house.

"From the sweat and urine of a patient with a severe state of PKU, you can smell the odor of mouse urine. Mouse urine.. Mouse urine.. This must be really bad then.." Yunho said softly to himself as Mingi looked over to Yunho after setting the camera, curious of what is in the doctor's mind at the moment.

Yunho then stops playing with his pen and looks over to Jongho and Yeosang at the table as they type away on their laptop. Yunho approached them with curiosity.

"What are you guys doing?" Yunho said as he looked over to their screen and only saw a bunch of codes and maps.

"I'm tracing the IP address of the kidnapper's internet phone, but it isn't easy." Jongho huffed and Yeosang also grumbles next to him, still typing. "If I get here, it runs away, and when I get there, it runs away again. It hurts my pride." Yeosang said as Jongho chuckles.

Yunho nudged Yeosang a bit, amused with the doctor's hidden talent. "Didn't know you know about these things, Sangie ah. I thought you're only interested in dead bodies." Yunho said and Yeosang rolled his eyes fondly. "Well, I can be normal sometimes you know?" Yeosang said and Yunho laughed.

"And we are connected!" Seonghwa said from the other side of the table with a laptop in front of him making the others look over to him and to the monitor in front.

"Can you see us Sani ah?" Hongjoong said as he look to the monitor and watch San and Wooyoung with some police officers in a living room.

San watch their monitor that they had put in the living room and gives Hongjoong a thumbs up and Hongjoong nod his head.

"There are a lot of cctvs in the area but none caught the car and the cctvs from the nearby roads also didn't catch it." Jongho said. "I think he found the blind spots before he went into action." Yeosang continues.

"He must have been watching the family for a while." Seonghwa said and suddenly a doctor from another lab came running in excitedly.

"Dr. Jeong!" said the doctor and Yunho widened his eyes in surprise before it went back to normal. "You surprised me!" Yunho said as he waited for the doctor to reach him as Mingi watched him carefully and stood beside Yunho.

"This is the mouse urine you requested. I brought a lot of it!" the doctor said, giving Yunho a bright smile as he hands him the bottle full of mouse urine. Yunho takes the bottle with his sweater paw and gives the doctor a thankful smile and he thought that the doctor would walk out from the lab but he didn't.

Yunho tilted his head at the doctor in a silent question as the doctor sheepishly rubbed his neck, looking over shyly and Mingi felt a twinge of jealousy but he stayed put and watched. For now.

"Uhm, do you think you're free this evening? Maybe you and I can have some dinner and get to know each other better?" The doctor said, his face full of anticipation as Yunho showed the bottle to Mingi while hearing what the doctor had said and accidentally poke Mingi's chin with the bottle a little bit hard as he was shocked from the doctor's obvious attempt of flirting with him.

Mingi pressed a hand on his chin as he let out an "Ow!", making Yunho widen his eyes and scrambled to reach Mingi's chin with his bare fingers. Yunho paws off Mingi's hand so he could rub Mingi's chin himself, saying sorry a few times, ignoring the other doctor who is gaping at the scene in front of him.

Everyone at the lab knew how much Yunho hates touching and being touched so if you get to feel Yunho's exposed skin, then you must be precious to him which everyone that had a crush on Yunho tried and failed miserably.

"Y-you.. t-touch.." the doctor stuttered and Yunho looked over to him in confusion before he looked at his bare fingers that are still on Mingi's neck and chin. Mingi, using this opportunity to grab Yunho's bare hand and squeeze it visibly making sure the other lab doctor saw it as he chuckles at Yunho. "I'm fine. I'm not fragile like you, you know?" Mingi said teasing the still panic advisor who in turn pouts but he didn't pull his hand away from Mingi.

"Sorry Dr.Shin, but I don't think I have time for now." Yunho said giving the other doctor an apologetic smile and the doctor nod his head sadly and briefly glance at Mingi who is giving him a neutral expression on his face as he put down his hand to his side but still didn't let go of Yunho's hand which Yunho let him be and didn't pull away.

Dr. Shin quickly bowed and left the lab with a slumped shoulder as the other people in the lab, minus Yunho and Mingi, had to cover their mouth with their hand or sleeves, preventing them from laughing out loud.

After the doctor had left, Yunho put down the bottle on the table as he looked over to the CCTVs on the monitor and went in front as Mingi let go of his hand. "Oh wait." Yunho said as he watched the monitor.

"What do you see pup?" Hongjoong said as everyone gather a bit closer to the monitor. "Can you widen the 3rd screen Hwa hyung?" Yunho said and Seonghwa nods and widen the 3rd screen on the monitor.

"Oh! I was right!" Yunho said, smiling. "Huh? What did you see, pup?" Seonghwa said and Yunho pointed out the car on the screen. "Do you see that car? That is a road-view car. Their device is more high tech than before." Yunho said and Mingi realized something. "Wait. Then maybe there is a possibility for that car to have taken the picture of the kidnapper's car!" Mingi said as he looked over to Yunho which Yunho nodded happily, giving Mingi a thumbs up.

\--

Hongjoong laugh softly as he brought in several take outs with Mingi in tow, helping him with several more take outs in hand watching the now quiet room as Jongho, Yeosang and Yunho slumped on their seats, sleeping.

They put the food on the table as Seonghwa, who was writing some reports at the table, stood up so he could help them take out the food from the plastic bags. "I'm sorry Joongie, this really isn't you guys' job, but ours and it looks like we have created more works for you doctors." Seonghwa said, giving Hongjoong an apologetic smile.

Hongjoong wave his hand and smile at Seonghwa. "It's fine Hwa, it's good to actually do something else once in a while, to see and understand what is happening out there. And it's not like this is not related to us at all, the kid have a rare disease so it's fine." Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nod his head, giving Hongjoong a thankful smile.

They open the food and the delicious smell swarms in the entire lab making Yeosang and Jongho open their eyes and go to the table instantly. Seonghwa and Hongjoong shake their heads, amused by the couple near unison movement as Mingi chuckles and grabs 2 slices of pizza and sits next to the still sleeping Yunho.

Mingi gently thread his fingers through Yunho's hair that the hoodie didn't hide, a habit he acquired after he spend the night at the doctors' house. "Yunho. Wake up. Food's here." Mingi said and Hongjoong snorts making the detective look over to him, tilting his head. "You have to do much better than that to wake the pup up. I literally have to yell in his ear most of the time every morning to wake him up."

Mingi chuckles at the new information and he tries again, threading his fingers through Yunho's hair and after the 3rd caress, Yunho stirred as he blinks a few times and rubs his eyes a bit with his sweater paws. "What issit?" Yunho mumbled as he sat up properly and blushed when he found out it was Mingi that woke him up.

Mingi gave him a slice of pizza with a smile and Yunho took it and starts nibbling at it as Hongjoong gawk at Yunho making the younger flinch in surprise. "You!? Woke up?!! With just Mingi playing with your hair?!!? When I have to fucking yell at you for you to wake up everyday?!! This is not fair!!!" Hongjoong said grumbling with his food as Seonghwa pat his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Yunho stares at Hongjoong with his eyes wide and blinks several times before he look over to Mingi who is trying his best to not laugh at Hongjoong's misery. Hongjoong huffed when Yunho only shrug at him, not knowing what to say as it's not his fault that Mingi can wake him up so easily unlike Hongjoong. "Eat your damn food before I choke you with it." Hongjoong said and Yunho pouts but continue to nibbles on his pizza.

They were all eating peacefully when Yeosang suddenly sigh, looking at his chicken before he bites it. "The biggest pain of all is not being able to eat what you want to eat.." Yeosang said as he sighs again. "Yeah, especially for a kid. You have to be careful of what you eat for every meal. How inconvenient is that?" Jongho said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, good thing now that they have those low-protein rice." Hongjoong said and Mingi, his curiosity perks up again and asks, "Low-protein rice. Do they sell it anywhere? I never see one though."

"Nope, they don't sell it anywhere since there is only a certain amount of demand for it. So the patient's family usually buys it from a direct corporation. Our hospital also directly orders it from the corporation to get the right amount of it." Hongjoong explained.

"So they didn't sell it in the big markets either?" Seonghwa asked. "From what I've heard, I think they only sell it in 1 or 2 designated markets." Hongjoong said.

"That's it!" Yunho said and look over to everyone. "Let's throw a bait then." He continues. "What?" Hongjoong said and Yunho gave him a smile.

"First, we ask for cooperation with the low-protein rice corporation and then put it in all the big markets in Seoul. There are only several big markets in Seoul and if the kidnapper took the bait, we will know where his base might be as he will only be getting the food near him." Yunho said as he looked over to the big clock on the wall in the lab. "We have some time before they open."

"If we're lucky, we might get to catch him while on act!" Jongho said and Yunho nodded his head excitedly.

"But would the kidnapper be willing to buy it though?" Mingi said. "He said that he will starve the kid until tomorrow."

"Then we will have to make him buy it. Somehow." Yunho said looking over to Mingi and all of them started to think of how.

\--

"I'm sorry, but there is something that I didn't tell you about."

"Tell me."

"Our Junsu is really sick.."

"What??"

"If he doesn't eat properly, the neurons in his brain will be damaged."

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"I will let you talk to the doctor that is in charge of Junsu."

The woman then nods at Wooyoung and San as San nods at the camera that is connected to the lab.

Hongjoong narrow his eyes at Yunho. "Do I really have to do this?" Hongjoong said and Yunho nod his head. "You're the head doctor! It's better you than me hyung!" Yunho said as Seonghwa give the microphone to Hongjoong.

"This is Kim Hongjoong from Seoul Hospital, Lee Junsu's doctor." Hongjoong said and they can hear the kidnapper getting angry. "What the fuck are you all doing??" the kidnapper said.

"It won't take long, so just hear me out. Junsu is a patient of mine with a disease called PKU. It's a disease caused by protein abnormality, and Junsu's case is a serious one. If his stomach fluid flows backward from an empty stomach, he can get a brain damage. It can lead to brain death." Hongjoong said as he glance at Yunho and Yunho encourage him to continue.

"Since Junsu is under a great amount of stress right now, the symptoms will appear more quickly. So you have to make him eat something."

"I fed him but he threw up everything!"

"Yes, the thing is, for this disease, the patient can't just eat anything. They can't eat food that is made of flour or stuff like that. He can go into a shock and die from it. I heard he had gone into shock once before."

"Then what do you want me to do??"

"You have to get him low-protein rice. You just have to warm it in the microwave. Feed him that rice and give him raw vegetables and such."

"Why the fuck should I do this??"

Hongjoong was about to speak when the woman yelled. "We will give you the money only if my kid is safe!"

"Are you threatening me right now bitch?!"

"No! NO! I only want Junsu to be safe! and alive! Please!" the woman said and when there's no response, the woman yells again. "Hello?! Hello?! Please please! Hello!?!"

Everyone at the house and the lab quietly sigh and hope that the kidnapper will take the bait.

\--

"If he took the bait, he would be wandering around and searching for the rice right now and because the rice won't be in a small market, he will have to go to the big markets." Yunho said as they waited for the markets to call them if they saw someone suspicious buying the low-protein rice.

The detectives are all on standby, including Wooyoung and San's team.

\--

"It's 18,000 won please." The cashier said as she subtly glanced at the guards that were wandering around in the market and they quickly spoke in their walkie talkie as the girl subtly nodded her head towards them as she found out that the man is buying 5 low-protein rice with raw vegetables.

"Do you need a bag?" the cashier said and the kidnapper nodded his head as the cashier packed his items into the bag slowly.

The kidnapper is getting restless so he packs the items on his own before he tries to rush out from the market. He was about to go to the exit when the guards started to run towards him so he started to run.

After a few more minutes, they lost the kidnapper. The head guard shouts to the other guard. "Keep an eye on all exits! Check everything including the bathrooms!" the head guard said before they all scattered around.

They searched everywhere for him but they found nothing.

\--

"That wasn't us! It wasn't our plan! It's the police! It was all them!"

"It doesn't matter whose plan it was! You guys broke the promise!"

"I'm sorry! I promise we won't do it again! I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter now! The kid's over now! Don't blame me!"

"No!!! No no no!!" The woman wails on the floor as her husband quickly grabs the microphone.

"Please! I'm sorry! We are almost ready for the money! We will make sure that nothing goes wrong from now on! Please give us one more chance!"

"I will give you one last chance."

"Thank you!"

"But you will have to bring the money at 2."

"B-but that's too early! How can we get the money ready in 2 hours?!"

"That's your problem! If you want to save Junsu, that you'll do as I say!"

"O-okay but can we hear his voice at least once?"

"You will come to the place that I'll text you and bring the money by 2. Call that number and Junsu will pick up the phone. Once you hear his voice, you'll bring the money immediately to the place that I'll put in the text."

"Hello? Hello?!"

Yunho had his gaze to the floor as his lips in a sad pout and his hands playing in his sweater paws slowly.

No one said anything for a while before Yunho spoke in a small voice.

"I'm sorry.. It was because of my idea that we have to rush even more now.." Yunho mumbled as he tried to hold his tears in. Mingi was quick to stand beside the distress doctor as he saw tears running down on Yunho's cheeks.

Without a word, Mingi wiped away the tears on Yunho's face before pulling him closer in his arms which Yunho let him and instantly wrap his arms around Mingi's waist as he broke down, burying his face in the crook of Mingi's neck, crying silently.

The others quickly gather around Yunho and Mingi as they pat Yunho on the shoulder, on top of his hoodie and back gently.

"It's alright pup. It's not your fault. We all agreed to the idea."Hongjoong said as the other nod their head. "It was a good idea nonetheless. It's just unfortunate that we didn't manage to catch him." Jongho said and Yeosang tap a finger on his chin, thinking.

"I think the kid is still safe right now. So we only need to come up with other solutions or ideas." Yeosang said and suddenly Seonghwa perked up when he heard a notification on his laptop and quickly went to it.

"We got the road view video from the map company!" Seonghwa said and everyone widened their eyes in anticipation as he quickly opened the mail and transferred it to the big monitor.

Everyone minus Yunho and Mingi quickly sit nearer the monitor so they can see better while Mingi is still consoling Yunho in his arms.

"It's alright Yunho ah. You did good." Mingi said softly that only Yunho can hear him as the doctor is still crying in his arms. "W-what if we d-didn't get to save h-him on t-time? We s-should have t-time until 8 b-but because of m-me we have to r-rush at 2.." Yunho sobs quietly and Mingi runs his hand on Yunho's back slowly.

"We'll save him. We have another clue now. Don't give up yet. It's not you to give up so easily. Right? In this one week that I know about you, giving up is not in your dictionary. We'll save him." Mingi said and finally Yunho's cries subsided as he nodded his head while still having his head in Mingi's neck.

Yunho pulled away and looked at Mingi with determination. "We'll save him." Yunho said and Mingi smiled, nodding his head and wiped away the remaining tears on Yunho's cheeks.

"Together. We'll save him together." 

  
  



	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation for the kidnapping case so it will be a little short from the previous chapters. I promise the next one will be as long as the others!

"If you look here, the car that comes towards the camera is the car that the kid is in." Seonghwa said as he pointed at the monitor, "and if you look here closely," Seonghwa said as he zoomed in the images from the paused video on the monitor, "It's a tattoo on the kidnapper's arm."

"It looks like an old letter, or a devil's mark." Yeosang said and Yunho snorted. "Yeah, and it looks ugly as fuck." Yunho said, making the other smirk at his remarks.

"Send the videos to the other team Hwa ya, in case there is something important in there." Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nod his head. "I will."

*Phone rings*

"Hwa hyung, let's meet at the KQ Mart. We can start there in search of clues and bring the puppy in case something happened to the kid." San said on the phone.

"Okay Sani ah. We'll meet you there." Seonghwa said before he ends the call.

"We'll be going to the KQ Mart. Yunho ah, let's go in case if we do find the kid and if there is something wrong with him, he'll have you to save him." Seonghwa said and Yunho nodded his head.

"Well, I'm going to go shower. I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes." Yeosang said as he stood up from his seat.

"Lucky bastard." Yunho huffed as Yeosang smirked and tilted his chin upwards in a smug gesture. "Hah! Who told you not to live next to the hospital and the lab? Your loss." Yeosang said and Yunho shook his head before he remembered something.

"Ah right! The smell! Mouse urine! Junsu!" Yunho said and Hongjoong tilt his head. "Hm? The one you said that the patients with PKU usually have mouse urine's odor in their sweats and urines?" Hongjoong said and Yunho nod his head. "Yes! The kidnapper said that Junsu peed his pants right?" Yunho said and Mingi clap his hand once as he understood what Yunho might be saying.

"The police dogs might be able to track it if the smell is peculiar!" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head, "Yes! But the smell isn't just peculiar. It's the combination of the smell of ammonia, sweat, rotten beer and such. If you've never smelled it, don't even mention it." Yunho explained.

"Alright. First we can start at the KQ Mart." Seonghwa said and Yeosang widened his eyes. "Isn't that too broad?? The kidnapper might have come with a car." Yeosang said and Jongho sighs softly. "We should give it a shot nonetheless."

Yunho tapped his chin, thinking before he went to the camera that is connected to the kid's house. "Ma'am? Do you have any Junsu's underwear or PE clothes that you didn't wash yet?" Yunho said to the camera and the woman quickly replied, "Yes! We do!" the woman said and Yunho gave her a smile.

\--

"You are lucky I love you pup." Yeosang deadpan said as he types away on his laptop as MIngi and Yunho watch next to him while Seonghwa is driving and Jongho glancing to the back a few times from his seat at the front. "I know Sangie. Besides you're our best shot right now to track the kid." Yunho said smiling softly.

"The cyber investigation team also can't find him. Are you sure you can do it Sangie?" Seonghwa said as he drove and Jongho slapped Seonghwa's shoulder lightly. "Don't underestimate my Sangie, Hwa hyung!" Jongho said and Yeosang chuckles.

"Yeap, you don't know how much I know Hwa hyung.. Oh? I think I found it!" Yeosang said and Seonghwa quickly asked, "Where??!"

"Turn at 2 o'clock at the intersection, it's about 100 meters from here." Yeosang said and Yunho widened his eyes. "but isn't that too broad?" Yunho said and Seonghwa shook his head. "That is enough." Seonghwa said as he sped to the scene.

\--

San and Wooyoung's team arrived at the same time as Seonghwa's team and they quickly got out of their vehicles. Yunho went to the police's dogs as he pets them with his sweater paws and shows them Junsu's clothes to the dogs as they sniff it.

"Okay, let's go!" Wooyoung said as the dogs started to move and search for the kid.

\--

The kidnapper tosses a handphone to Junsu in the room where he had cuffed his hand and hides him. Junsu slowly picked up the phone before staring at the kidnapper for a second and quickly dials his parent's number.

The kidnapper then went to the back of the house and turned on the gas, as the gas quickly filled the room that Junsu is in.

\--

"Any updates Sani ah?" Seonghwa said as they met up again. San and Wooyoung catch some breaths as San speaks. "I think this is the right place but there are too many small roads that lead to the houses so it's going to take some time.."

"We only have 30 minutes left!" Yunho said as he started panicking as Yeosang looked around. "Yunho ah, I'm going to stay right here for a bit and find more about the exact location." Yeosang said.

"How?" Yunho and Mingi said in unison.

"There are a lot of wifi connections around here so it's hard to tell which is which for now but when the kidnapper logs in later to check his account, I can catch him." Yeosang said and Jongho kiss Yeosang's cheeks, surprising the other as Yeosang blush. "You're amazing Sangie!" Jongho said as he can't help but felt proud of Yeosang right now.

Seonghwa chuckles before he starts giving out orders. "Okay. There's no time. Wooyoungie and Sani's team, you guys can go there and we'll go there."

Everyone nods and starts moving.

\--

The woman at the house received a text from the kidnapper and she quickly dials the number. After a few rings, Junsu picks up.

"Hello? Junsu?"

"Mom.."

The woman sobs when she hears her son's voice and nods her head at her husband where the husband quickly starts to transfer the money to the kidnapper's accounts.

"Junsu ah, talk to me, where are you right now?" the mother said hoping for his son to tell them his location.

"I can't see much.. It's dark in here.."

"Dark? Are you feeling sick right now?"

"I feel stuffed.."

"W-what?"

"G-gas.. I can smell g-gas mommy.."

"WHAT?!"

"a-and I s-saw the kidnapper's f-face.."

"You saw his face? Do you know him honey?"

"Yes, that time.. to our house.."

"T-that time?? Our house?? Junsu?? Junsu??"

Junsu had already fainted.

\--

"Gotcha!!" Yeosang said as he found the kidnapper's location. "Let's play now shall we?"

\--

"What's wrong with the dogs?" Mingi said as they watched the dogs circling and seemed to be restless.

"I think they smell something stronger.." Yunho said as he watched the dogs. "If a dog holds his nose up and runs in a circle, that means there is something that smells really strong. Something that smells stronger than mouse urine."Yunho said as his phone rings.

"Sangie? Did you get it? Where?" Yunho said as the other looked at Yunho.

"4 o'clock from where we stand? Within 50 meters? Okay!" Yunho said and the others are quick to move.

\--

"Please find him quickly! He might be suffocating!"

"What? Ma'am?"

"He told me he can smell gas! Please find him quickly!"

"Yes ma'am" Seonghwa said as he ended the call.

"Shit! It's gas! The dogs smell gas! We need to find him quick!" Seonghwa said as they searched for the kid.

They rush everywhere trying to find Junsu when a woman walks among them, lowering her gaze and accidentally brushing Yunho's hand as the doctor had pulled his sleeves up when he was running around earlier.

Yunho widened his eyes when he saw the woman's memories. He saw a room with someone lying on the ground, seemingly a kid before she closed the door, and the tattoo on her hand was exposed. 

The woman had walked past him and Yunho stopped and turned around, stuttering and pointing to the woman making Seonghwa, Jongho and Mingi stop and approached him.

"T-the woman. Tattoo! It's the same! I think I saw Junsu in her memory! She must be the kidnapper!" Yunho said and the detectives widened their eyes and they all started to run to catch the woman.

They keep running as they saw the woman is starting to run as well and after some time, the woman ran to some small road, as half of them are scattered to try catch her from the other side. 

The woman ends up at a dead end and she starts to panic when she sees Jongho approaching her. She tried to run and make a slip but Jongho managed to pin her to the wall and cuff her hands. Wooyoung and San came right after and Jongho gave her to them.

"Please take care of the rest hyungs!" Jongho said as he rushed back to the others to find Junsu.

\--

Yunho pant as he lost everyone as they were too fast and luckily he found Yeosang who was looking around with a laptop in his arm.

"S-sangie!! I l-lost them. *pant* D-did *pant* you find something?" Yunho said in between his breath and walked with Yeosang.

"It's around here somewhere.." Yeosang said as he types in his laptop while walking and looking around. Yunho then spotted something and suddenly Mingi was running towards him and Yeosang, looking a bit panicked but visibly relaxed when he spotted Yunho with Yeosang.

"Mingi ah! Look at that! The gas gauge!" Yunho said as soon as Mingi was right beside him and pointed up at the wall in front of him. "We should look for a house with those numbers spiking crazily. It's not the time of day to be using so much gas, especially if the house is empty!"

Mingi nods and tells the other team what Yunho had said and everyone starts looking at every gas gauge. After a while, Yunho found a gauge that the numbers were spiking and called Mingi over.

"Mingi ah, look at this." Yunho said as he started to look around the place and found a door to a basement. He quickly tugged on Mingi as he opened the door and instantly had to cough when the smell of gas engulfed him. Ignoring the protest from Mingi who had tug at his arms, Yunho walked in with his sweater paw covering his nose while Mingi had no choice but to follow the doctor.

"Junsu ah? Junsu ah?" Yunho called the kid and he saw the gas's pipe and quickly turned it off as Mingi found a door and quickly tried to open it. It was locked with a padlock so Mingi searched around and found a metal pipe on the ground and picked it up and pulled off the hinge.

The doors open and Mingi rush in the room and Junsu is lying there on the floor. Mingi crouched down and tried to rouse Junsu up but he didn't respond. Yunho then drops down to his knees. "Move Mingi ah." Yunho said and Mingi moved away to let Yunho lean down to the boy's face as Yunho tried to hear Junsu's breathing.

"He's breathing! Mingi ah, please pick him up and place him outside!" Yunho said and Mingi did as the doctor said and picked the boy up and rushed out of the basement, Yunho hot at his tail.

"Place something on the floor!" Yunho said as soon as they are a bit far from the basement. Seonghwa, Jongho and Yeosang, who had arrived at the place quickly helped Yunho. Jongho shrugs off his jacket and bundles it up before putting it on the ground as Mingi lay Junsu down on it.

Yunho took a deep breath as he pulled his sleeves up until his elbows and leans near Junsu's face again. "The breathing's getting weaker!" Yunho said as he started giving Junsu chest compressions and CPR. Mingi widens his eyes, watching Yunho touching Junsu, skin to skin but he is panicking himself as he never was in a situation like this before.

After giving Junsu some CPR, Yunho opens Junsu's mouth and prods inside trying to unblock whatever is blocking Junsu's airways as it looks like Junsu had been throwing up a few times before. "I think the vomit choked him. His nose is blocked too." Yunho said and Mingi panicked even more. "Then we should make him throw up!" Mingi tried to find a solution to help Yunho but Yunho quickly shook his head.

"He's unconscious right now so we can't do that. I have to do the tracheotomy. If we don't get it done in 2 to 3 minutes, his brain will be damaged." Yunho said as he blinked a few times to ignore Junsu's memories that were flowing into him.

"Get me a knife! Any knife! A box-cutter is fine too! Thread, needle, disinfectant, any of the sorts! Quickly!" Yunho said as he started giving another chest compressions and CPR while the others ran to get the things that Yunho had asked.

"I will save you Junsu ah! I promise!" Yunho said as he checked Junsu's eyes before giving him another CPR. "Then you can play the toy trucks that you love so much again!" Yunho said while sticking his fingers inside Junsu's mouth hoping that he can reach his throat a bit to try clearing the airways. "You friends, Hoseok and Seongmin will wait to play with you every evening again, so you have to hold on Junsu ah!" Yunho said as some pain tears running down his cheeks because of his ability.

"Yunho ah!" the detectives and Yeosang yell as they get everything that Yunho asked and put it beside the doctor. Yunho took the box-cutter knife from Mingi and Yeosang kneels next to Junsu and Yunho, ready to help. Yunho nods his head at Yeosang as the latter does the same. "Sterilize our hands first." Yunho said and Yeosang quickly pulls out the disinfectant and opens it, pouring it on his hands, Yunho's and the knife.

Yunho pulled out a bandage and unrolled it before giving it to Yeosang as Yeosang pulled Junsu's shirt down a bit so his neck and collarbone is bare. Yunho pour the disinfectant on another cotton and dab it on Junsu's throat. Without stopping, Yunho then felt around the throat to find the airways as he gasped a bit as Junsu's memory entered him again.

Mingi widened his eyes at the realization and quickly went behind Yunho and pulled off Yunho's hoodie and touched Yunho's head. Yunho gave out a relief breath as he concentrated on Junsu. After finding the right spot, Yunho sliced down and blood instantly gushed out. Yeosang quickly wipes the blood so that it won't go back into the cut.

Yeosang then pressed down near the cut, not too hard just barely but firmly as Yunho rummaged through the things that they had brought and found a pen. He quickly took out the pen and pulled off the insides leaving only the cover and disinfecting it before he shoves it into the cut that he had made earlier and after a few more tug, Junsu finally breathed.

"That's it Junsu ah." Yunho said as he wiped away the bile from Junsu's mouth so he could breathe better. Yunho takes a few deep breaths and Yeosang does the same before they look at each other and smile. "We did it Sangie." Yunho said and Yeosang nods.

"Yes pup. We did it."

The detectives all let out a relief breath and Seonghwa, finally getting himself to speak again, says "We called the ambulance." which Yunho nodded his head. "Okay, thank you hyung." Yunho said as he tilted his head up a bit to see Mingi that was still standing behind him and touching his head. "Thank you Mingi ah." Yunho said softly, giving him a soft smile and Mingi caress Yunho's head, nodding himself while smiling.

"Please take care of him." Yunho said as the medic carried Junsu up with the stretcher into the ambulance. The medic bowed and they all watched as the ambulance took Junsu to the hospital for further medical attention.

Yunho was about to turn around when someone glomped him from behind, making Mingi quickly grab Yunho's hand to prevent the other's memories from entering Yunho as he knew Yunho was exhausted right now.

"Puppy! Thank you so much! You really saved us!!" San said happily while Wooyoung went to stand next to Jongho nearby, watching his boyfriend with amusement. Yunho giggles as San lets him go but he doesn't let Mingi pull his hand away so Mingi just let him be. "You're welcome Sani~ You guys did great too! I hope the kidnapper will get what she deserves." Yunho said as he stood next to Mingi, his hand still holding onto Mingi's tightly.

"Oh don't worry about that! We will make sure that she will!" Wooyoung said and Yunho nods. They all chat for a bit before Yunho becomes silent, sighing softly as he quietly puts his head on Mingi's shoulder and closes his eyes. Mingi looks down to the doctor, their hands are still intertwined so Mingi uses his other hand to gently push Yunho's bang from blocking his eyes before he softly speaks.

"Tired?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head.

"Hyung, we should go." Mingi said to Seonghwa and Seonghwa looked over to them and when he saw Yunho laying his head on Mingi's shoulder, he widened his eyes. "Oh my! Yes yes we should go! Sani, Wooyoungie, don't forget to update me about this case okay? I want to know about the rest." Seonghwa said and the prosecutors nod their head and smile at Yunho and Mingi but they didn't say anything and bow to everyone before they walk to their car.

"Let's go. We have a puppy to tuck in." Seonghwa said and Yunho huffed out loud making everyone laugh softly. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 7

"This is Kim Hyukjae, who died in a car accident. 30 years old. He was hit by a Sedan." Yeosang said as he spread out the evidence photos on the table as Hongjoong took one of the photos and tilted his head. "Why did they send us an accident case? This case is not related to any rare-disease."

Yunho lazily looks at the photos on the table, playing around with some of them with his sweater paws which Mingi had to stop him as the photos are now scattered messily. Yunho smirks subtly as he starts to mess all the photos on the table again and Mingi frantically tries to stop the hyper puppy from messing all the photos even more.

"Yun, stop it." Mingi said and Yunho only sticks his tongue out at Mingi before playing with the photos again with his sweater paws. Mingi rolled his eyes fondly, he already knows why Yunho is acting this way. Since the kidnapping case 2 weeks ago, he and the doctor have become closer and Yunho really likes to cling on him now and he will annoy Mingi when Mingi is not paying any attention to him until Mingi stops whatever he is doing and entertains him.

Yunho also likes it when Mingi would touch him, hold him or hugs him and he would annoy the fuck out of Mingi until Mingi gave it to him, which surprisingly, Mingi is fine with it. He even loves it when Yunho demands for any attention from him but he never told Yunho that, or anyone.

Mingi grabs Yunho's sweater paw hand, successfully making Yunho stop messing with the photos and before Yunho can pull back his hand so he can mess around again, Mingi pulls Yunho's sleeves a bit before intertwining their hands together and placing it on Yunho's lap. Yunho blushed a bit but he had stopped messing around with the photos and was playing with Mingi's fingers quietly, his face in a soft smile.

The others ignored them but they all had a small smile on their face.

"There are no abnormal bodies for us to investigate today, this is just from the jurisdiction." Yeosang said and Hongjoong huffed lightly. "Haa.. Yes, we should also take care of those sometimes as the headquarter is busier than us most of the time."

Yunho perks up at their words. "Then you guys won't be needing me today right?!" Yunho said excitedly as he thought he could go into his small office and play some games on his office's computer.

Hongjoong look at his cousin with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Why?" Hongjoong said. "It's only a car accident autopsy. It's easy enough for you and Sangie." Yunho explained and Hongjoong is quick to throw the pen that he was holding to Yunho and the pen flick his forehead before falling onto his lap. Luckily Yunho is still holding Mingi's hand so Hongjoong's memories can't enter him at the moment though Yunho had pout as it hurts a bit and rub his forehead slowly, before he flinch as Hongjoong yells at him.

"There is no hard or easy! Wherever and whenever a body arrives here, we should do our best and that includes you, DOCTOR JEONG."

Yunho pouts again before he huffs. "Fine! I'll do my job!" Yunho said making Seonghwa, Jongho and Yeosang chuckles and Mingi is shaking his head at the doctor's playfulness.

They were about to continue the meeting when someone walked in. Jongho was the one who realized it and nudged Hongjoong who was standing beside him. "Hyung, someone is here." Jongho said as he tilted his head to the stranger by the door.

Everyone look over to the stranger. "Hello, I'm Won Hanbyul from the S insurance company." the stranger introduced himself. "Yes? Why are you here? Someone who is not related to the cases is strictly forbidden from entering. What is your excuse before I kick you out from my lab?" Hongjoong said sternly making Hanbyul stuttered a bit and Yunho had to stifle his laugh to avoid Hongjoong yell or throw things at him again.

"Uhm.. I.. Uh... Well.." Hanbyul stuttered and Hongjoong was about to kick his ass out of his lab when Seonghwa stopped the doctor by putting his hand around Hongjoong's shoulder and bump their head gently together. "I'll take him to the guest's waiting room and ask him why he is here." Seonghwa said softly and Hongjoong visibly relaxed and stopped glaring at Hanbyul.

"Come on. We'll talk somewhere else." Seonghwa said and he tilt his head to Jongho and Mingi telling them to follow him silently. "Hwa ya. Bring the pup with you." Hongjoong said without looking at anyone as he is reading a report in his hands. Yunho widen his eyes and was about to retort but was stopped by Mingi who had put a finger on his lips, preventing him from speaking before he held up his hand in front of Yunho, silently telling Yunho to grab it and follow him.

Yunho huffed silently as he place his hand on Mingi's hand and Mingi intertwine their hands together before he pulled the doctor with him to the guest's waiting room which Yunho blush because if any other doctor in the lab saw them, there will be another talk about him and the detective but Yunho didn't pull away because deep down, he wanted people to know that he had chosen someone.

\--

"Huh? You want us to prove the illegality of the dead?" Seonghwa said and Hanbyul nodded his head.

"Why though?" Jongho asked and Hanbyul started explaining. "I suspect that Mr. Kim committed a suicide by making it looks like an accident. As you know, we don't give the insurance money if you committed a suicide."

Yunho tilted his head as he listened to Hanbyul. "How much is the insurance?"

"From us, we will give 300,000,000 won and from the victim, he should give about 100,000,000 won." Hanbyul explained and Yunho gasped dramatically. "What?! 300,000,000?? How can you guys have that much money??" Yunho said but Mingi had cut him short. "So, according to your theory, what evidence do you have for saying that this is a suicide?"

"6 months ago, he bought this insurance and wrote down his will." Hanbyul said as he slid a file towards the detectives and Yunho. "And? What's wrong with that? You can sometimes die right after you write your will." Yunho said and Hanbyul glared at him before Mingi said the same thing as Yunho and Hanbyul let out a shy smile before he shook his head softly.

"That's not all. In the will, he had written that all of his properties including the insurance money would not go to his family, but a woman named Hong Jiyeon. The thing is, Mr. Kim is not married, but Hong Jiyeon is." Hanbyul explained and Yunho frowned, tilting his head.

"but what does it have to do with someone being married?" Yunho asked and Hanbyul huffed visibly at Yunho making the doctor quirk one of his eyebrows as Hanbyul answered his question but he looked towards Mingi rather than Yunho though it was Yunho who asked.

"Don't you think it's weird detective?" Hanbyul said as he locked his gaze with Mingi making Seonghwa and Jongho glance at each other while Yunho visibly frowned and started to pout but he stayed quiet. Mingi, oblivious at the moment, only tilted his head at Hanbyul. "A bachelor giving all of his properties to a married woman?" Hanbyul said and Mingi shrugged.

"I think that's too much to say that it's suicide just with that though?" Yunho said and Hanbyul glared at him again. "What do you mean by too much? The car he was hit by was running at only 40 km/hr and after the brake, the speed got even less than that. Normally, you can't die from that speed."

"Who are you to say that? The speed of the car is what the driver had insisted. The exact facts are what WE will find and conclude. You're saying too much when it isn't your territory to say. You are in MY territory right now so tone it down a bit will you?" Yunho said sternly and Hanbyul visibly let out a tiny flinch at Yunho's suddenly very serious voice before he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry if I offended you somehow." Hanbyul said but he did let out a tiny glare at Yunho before he looked over to Mingi with a sheepish face, "I just wanted to save the innocent people's insurance and check who the fraud is. That's a-"

"Ei, bullshit. You're just trying to not pay the money, just like what insurance always does, right? You guys will play nice and supportive at the beginning but when they try to claim their money, you guys will start giving many excuses to stop them from getting their money. Isn't that right?" Yunho said as Seonghwa and Jongho subtly smirk at Yunho's remarks while Mingi pat Yunho's thigh, secretly trying to stop Yunho from saying more.

"Now, please don't insult our industry." Hanbyul said as he down right glaring at Yunho openly. "I'm only asking you to help me find the exact cause of Mr. Kim's death, since the truth is precious." Hanbyul said as he look over to Mingi and giving him a soft smile which Mingi return out of politeness but Yunho thinks otherwise, making him pout and swiftly swat Mingi's hand away from his thigh as he gets up from his seat and walks out of the waiting room without saying anything.

Mingi tilted his head, confused by Yunho's action but he didn't move as he waited for Seonghwa and Jongho first. Seonghwa had told Hanbyul that they will call him after they have the results and escorts Hanbyul to the exit.

\--

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Hongjoong said as they all look at the body on the autopsy table. Everyone nods as Hongjoong and Yeosang start.

"Wow, his injuries are a lot. Car accidents are really scary." Yeosang said as he turn Mr. Kim's head a bit to examine it while Hongjoong tilt his head as he pinch and stretch Mr. Kim's skin. "Huh? Why is his skin so stretchy?" Hongjoong said and Yeosang does the same and nod his head. "Oh yeah, it is." Yeosang said and the doctors all frowns but Hongjoong had nudge Yeosang to start cutting up the body so the detectives had to hold their questions for now.

After Hongjoong and Yeosang finished the autopsy, Hongjoong finally speaks. "Well, the cause of death is multiple damage. The disruption of its organs and the main artery caused by force, that also lead to excessive bleeding." Hongjoong said and Yeosang continues, "The collarbone, ribs and arm bones, the shin bone and ankle bone. See this?" Yeosang said as he points out at the body. "It's all broken or fractured. Then, at his head, the back of his head, here, there is a crack here and he has a lot of cuts on his face as well. He got everything he could get from a car accident." Yeosang explained further.

Yunho, who is unusually quiet today, had a finger tapping his chin. "Wait. Don't you think his back is a bit weird?" Yunho said as he looked over to Hongjoong and Yeosang and nodded his head and the other 2 doctors are quick to pull the body so they can see his back clearly. "There, don't you think it's a bit bent? Like a bow. You know, like in an advertisement where you can see the shape of a bad back who sat on a bad chair? I think it's a bit more bent than that." Yunho said.

"Hm.. It looks fine to me pup. Maybe he had a bad posture?" Hongjoong said and Yunho only shrug.

"Then.. There are no relationships between the shape of a back and the cause of death?" Mingi asked and Yunho gave him a side glare as he bit the inside of his cheek a bit while Hongjoong nods. "For now, we should say that." Hongjoong said and Yunho rolled his eyes and huffed quietly.

"The ankle is totally shredded." Yeosang said as he looked over to the ankle. "I think it's because of an adversarial process." Yeosang continued while Yunho went to check the other table which was full of the insides and organs of Mr. Kim that they had pulled out earlier.

"The valves are a bit sloppy.. It seems a bit thin as well." Yunho said as he turns it around, "I thought it's a bit weird from the start." Yunho said and Hongjoong tilt his head. "What is?"

"The main artery did burst, but it was not because of a force. It looks like it was already peeling from the start." Yunho explained and Hongjoong sighed, "You're making things complicated pup. The symptoms you've mentioned are all something that can be caused by car accident."

Yunho huffed. "Yeah I know. But I think we should just examine it further."

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and look over to Yeosang. "Fine. We'll do it. Sangie, bone density test, full examination, biopsy, x-ray. Do all of them." Hongjoong said and look over to Yunho. "Satisfied, pup?" Hongjoong said and Yunho gave him a sarcastic smile and a thumbs up. "Very, hyung!" making Hongjoong rolled his eyes fondly.

"Hwa hyung, can I go to the accident site?" Yunho said and Hongjoong gasp and approached Yunho in haste before trying to press a hand on Yunho's forehead but Yunho managed to cover his face with his sweater paws. "What got into you?? You're willingly go to the crime scenes? Without being told to?? Are you sick somewhere??" Hongjoong said sarcastically.

Yunho stomped his feet like a child throwing a tantrum before he huffed and made a mocking face at Hongjoong. "No, hyung. There is a bone stew restaurant there and I heard it's delicious." Yunho said and Hongjoong shake his head, amused.

"Can we? Hwa hyung?" Yunho said and Seonghwa gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry pup, We're going to investigate his insurance first.. but... I think I can lend you Mingi and he can go with you. Okay?" Seonghwa said and Yunho let out a small pout before he briefly glanced at Mingi. "I guess so.." Yunho said, huffing a bit before he walked out of the autopsy room with Mingi tailing him with a confused face.

"The fuck is wrong with the pup? It's not even lunch time yet and he is already sulking." Hongjoong said as soon as Yunho and Mingi is out of his sights.

"He is sulking." Seonghwa said and Hongjoong tilt his head. "Why?"

"Because Mr. Won seems to flirt with the oblivious Mingi hyung." Jongho answered, making Hongjoong and Yeosang nod their heads. "Ahh.." They said in unison before chuckling.

"Well. Good luck Mingi. A sulking puppy is easy enough to handle but a jealous and sulking puppy? Let's pray for Mingi everyone." Hongjoong said and they all laugh.

\--

"Why are you so quiet today?" Mingi asked as he glanced at the still pouty puppy sitting next to him while he drove to the accident site. "Don't feel like talking.." Yunho mumbled as he kept recalling the scenes in the waiting room in his head.

**_Keeps smiling at Min while glaring at me. That Hanbyul! And Min too! Seems fine when he was glaring at me and didn't do anything! *Sigh* Well, it's not like Min asked me to be his boyfriend anyway. He's free to flirt with anyone..._ **

Yunho sighs as he looks over to Mingi, watching the detective drives. "Hey Min?" Yunho said and Mingi hummed in question. "What do you think of that Hanbyul?" Yunho said and Mingi tilted his head a bit. "Hm? Hanbyul..? Oh, the guest this morning? Mr. Won? He's fine I guess. Why'd you ask?"

**_Fine?! That guy?? Fine?? He's a literal asshole! Just because his face looks soft does he think he can get away easily?? But Min seems fine with him too..._ **

"All he did was glare at me though? He seems fine to you..? Really?" Yunho asked and Mingi shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like how you keep provoking him about his job. He smiled at me most of the time though." Mingi said and Yunho huffed. "Yeah, like I didn't catch on that.." Yunho mumbled quietly.

The rest of the ride is quiet and a bit awkward.

They arrive some time later and Yunho gets out of the car and starts to walk to the accident site when he spotted someone. Yunho groaned out loud as he wore his hoodie properly and he had to hold himself back from stomping his feet on the ground.

**_Why the fuck is that asshole here?? Urgh!_ ** Yunho grumbled as he glared at Hanbyul who is currently looking over at the accident spot. Mingi had spotted Hanbyul too as they walked to the accident spot and Hanbyul perked up when he saw Mingi but he did give Yunho a slight glare before giving Mingi a very bright smile.

"Hello Mr. Detective!" Hanbyul said and Mingi nodded his head with a small smile while Yunho pouts next to him quietly. "Hello Mr. Won. What are you doing here?" Mingi said and Hanbyul giggled making Yunho grimace internally.

**_Can I choke him? But then Min will be angry at me. Urgh.._ ** Yunho thought and huffed quietly.

"Just call me Hanbyul! You can speak casually to me..uh?" Hanbyul said and Mingi answered politely. "Mingi."

"Ah! Mingi. To answer your question earlier, I'm checking on something. What are you guys doing here then? I was right didn't I? That there is something wrong but your doctor here won't listen to me." Hanbyul said, narrowing his eyes at Yunho.

Yunho bit his lips to prevent him from talking back as he knew how Mingi always reprimanded him not to pick a fight. "No, Hanbyul. This is just a general inspection." Mingi said and Hanbyul nodded his head. "Ah, I see." Hanbyul said and Yunho gave him a slight smirk before walking over to the accident spot.

Yunho tilts his head after a while as he looks over to the chalk outlines a few times. "I think this is kind of weird.. If the person wants to commit a suicide, he should've run into a big truck or something, but then he only ran into a car that was running very slowly? That doesn't make any sense." Yunho said and Hanbyul actually wrote down what he was saying in his notebook.

"I think the car came from there." Mingi said as he pointed out at the road ahead of them. "Shouldn't there be some kind of witness? It's not like this road is in a middle of nowhere. It's the common road that people pass by everyday." Mingi continues and Yunho nods his head thinking of the same thing.

\--

"I didn't see anything. It's just too late. After 11 at night, these places are usually quiet already." one of the shop owners near the road said and Yunho narrowed his eyes a bit at the owner before tugging at Mingi's sleeves. "Let's go Min. Thank you ahjussi." Yunho said and Mingi followed him and Hanbyul tailed from behind quietly.

"He had no one that he was close to in this town?" Mingi asked a restaurant owner as Yunho sat down at one of the tables near Mingi. The restaurant owner shook her head. "No, no one."

"Did he have any enemies, or did you see him fight with someone?" Mingi asked another shop owner down the road, to which the owner responded, "No, I haven't." making Yunho huff behind Mingi. "How can no one see him??" Yunho said and he turned around to walk out of the shop when he nearly collided with Hanbyul.

"Oh my god?! Why are you still here? Following us quietly?? You're making me dizzy right now!" Yunho huffed and Mingi also became a bit uncomfortable so he suggested something. "Let's just move together, Hanbyul. You're making me uncomfortable too, tailing us quietly." Mingi said, which Yunho gawk at him. "What?!" while Hanbyul happily said, "Yes! If you don't mind!" and Yunho groans quietly.

Hanbyul had pushed Yunho a bit to the side so he could stand next to Mingi, opening his notebook. "What are you looking at right now Mingi?"Hanbyul asked and Mingi actually feels a bit annoyed at him right now so he just answers, "A bread." making Yunho snort as they walk out of the bread shop.

"Aish.." Hanbyul said quietly as he glared at Yunho who had bounced back next to Mingi.

\--

"I heard that he was your friend?" Mingi said to Hong Jiyeon as they went to her house after they interrogated the shop's owners.

"Yes, ever since we were in elementary school." Jiyeon said quietly. "Do you know why Mr. Kim left you his properties?" Mingi asked further and Jiyeon shook her head softly, tears brimming in his eyes. "No.. I don't know anything about it.. Not the slightest.."

Hanbyul then scoffed, making Yunho quirks an eyebrow towards him. "You haven't changed since we talked yesterday." Hanbyul said to Jiyeon as Jiyeon looked over to him confusedly. "You should tell the truth to the detective, so we can get things done like-" Hanbyul said but he stopped when both Yunho and Mingi glared at him and he quietly wrote down on his notebook afterwards.

"I know this is a very uncomfortable question for you, but were you ever romantically involved with him?" Mingi asked softly and Jiyeon was about to answer when her husband came home. "What's going on?" her husband said as he walked into the living room.

They all stand and bow to the man before Mingi speaks. "I'm detective Song from Seoul Police Department." Mingi said and the man nodded his head. "Is there a reason why you're paying a visit to my wife right now?"

"Yes, there is something important that we have to question her." Mingi said and the man huffed. "My wife is very upset right now because of her friend's death so please talk to me. Jiyeon ah, go inside and rest." the man said and Jiyeon quietly stood up from the couch and went to their bedroom. Yunho watched her quietly.

"Hyukjae and my wife have been like brother and sister since they were young. I've seen them together for a very long time." the man said. "but the insurance company doesn't seem to accept that a friend can leave his friend his properties," Mingi said and the man nodded his head, sighing softly.

"Hm.. I guess you just looked at all of this from the outside. Hyukjae lost his parents when he was young, he was no different from an orphan but my mother in-law took care of him like her own son. Knowing Hyukjae's personality, he must've tried his best to pay her back. My mother in-law passed away, so he must've left it to my wife instead. I also understand his decision." the man said and they all nod their head.

\--

"Min? That guy seems full of knowledge and is very cultivated. What does he do?" Yunho asked Mingi but Hanbyul was the one who answered him. "He's Jung Taeyong, 40 years old, he's very smart and went to college. He inherited buildings and properties from his father and manages them all. He's also the head of all the merchants here. Everyone speaks highly of him because of his great character and all the social volunteer work that he had done."

"Wow, you're good at checking someone's background." Mingi said, impressed by Hanbyul and Yunho huffed next to him. "Yeah right.. Great character my ass.." Yunho said quietly but Mingi heard him and gave him a knowing look subtly and Yunho shrunk in himself. "We'll talk about this later without Hanbyul, okay Yun?" Mingi said quietly and Yunho pouts but nods his head anyway.

"Anyway. What about Kim Hyukjae? Do you know anything about him?" Mingi asked, giving his attention to Hanbyul while Yunho began to sulk again. Hanbyul smiles as he smirks at Yunho before answering Mingi which Yunho rolled his eyes.

"His father died because he fell down the stairs when he was 11 and his mother died because of uterine cancer, when he was 13. He didn't talk much and seems to be very introverted, so he didn't really talk to anyone in this town." Hanbyul said happily and Mingi actually smiled at him making Yunho feel like something is boiling in his insides which he pressed his sweater paw on his chest and huff lightly.

Mingi saw this and he quickly became worried. "What's wrong? Are you alright Yun?" Mingi said and Yunho pouts. "M'fine. Let's go." Yunho said and walked to Mingi's car quietly and Mingi tilted his head before sighing softly.

\--

They arrived at Hyukjae's house half an hour later.

Yunho walks into the small room and starts looking everywhere quietly as Mingi and Hanbyul tailed behind. Yunho crouches down to one of the dressers and starts taking pictures with his phone and Hanbyul was quick to ask him.

"What is it? What did you find?" Hanbyul asked and Yunho rolled his eyes before he huffed at Hanbyul. "I won't tell you." Yunho said deadpan and Mingi heard him. "Yun.." Mingi said sternly and Yunho pouted as he stood up and went to Hyukjae's bookcase. Yunho found a picture of Hyukjae playing a guitar in what seems like a bookstore before he strolled around the room.

Mingi opened the small refrigerator at the corner of the room and Yunho went to crouch beside him. "Does he have anything in there?" Yunho asked as he looked on the inside of the refrigerator. "Ooh, raw chicken leg." Yunho said before he went to the table beside the bed.

He opened the drawer underneath the table with his sweater paws and looked inside. "Hm. A lot of ointments and they all are used for scars. And.. nothing else except for this Styrofoam used for baby-proofing sharp edges.." Yunho said and he looked around the table and found a calendar that looked like it was from Hanbyul's company but he didn't say anything about it.

After looking over for a bit more, they leave the house.

\--

"Why are we bringing him with us?? I want to eat in peace Min!" Yunho whines quietly at Mingi as they enter the famous bone stew restaurant that Yunho had talked about that morning.

**_And I want to eat alone with you!_ ** Yunho thought and huffed when Mingi softly said, "Well, he was already with us in the car. It would be rude to not ask him too."

Yunho pouts. "Rude? I bet you didn't even realize what he did to me all these hours." Yunho said, rolling his eyes as he sat at the table that Hanbyul had already gone to and sat himself. Mingi was about to speak but Yunho had already sat at the table so he sigh softly and went to sit beside Yunho.

They ordered a bone stew each and waited for their food to arrive a few minutes later.

"It's still kind of weird. Mr. Kim lived in this town for about 30 years but no one seems to know him. Something is going on for sure." Yunho said as he picked up a spoon with his sweater paw and started eating his food.

"Maybe he was too lonely that's why he committed suicide." Hanbyul said as he too, eating his bone stew.

"Insurance companies now also analyze psychologically?" Yunho mocks and Hanbyul clears his throat and looks over to Mingi while showing a potato that he had scooped up from his bowl. "This bone stew is great because this potato is great! That's why they called this potato stew as bone stew!" Hanbyul said and Yunho snorted.

"No it's not. This stew, though some people called it a potato stew instead of bone stew not because it has potato in it." Yunho said and he scooped up a bone. "This. This bone is called potato because the name comes from calling the backbone of a pig 'the potato'. Don't talk so confidently if you didn't know the true facts!" Yunho said, glaring a bit at Hanbyul.

"You sound like a genius when you talk like that." Hanbyul said, trying to mock Yunho back unknowingly, making Yunho look at him sweetly, "I don't sound like a genius. I am a genius."

Hanbyul snorts. "Yeah? Then why a genius can't recognize a suicide?" Hanbyul challenges him and Yunho starts to get angry. "What if I don't? Am I a god?? or a grim reaper??" Yunho said and suddenly Mingi slammed his hands on the table near Yunho enough for it to startle them both but not enough to be heard from the other tables.

Yunho flinch and look over to Mingi with wide eyes. "Enough Yunho! You told me you want to eat in peace but here you are making remarks everywhere. Just eat your food quietly can't you?" Mingi said sternly with a frown marring on his face.

Yunho gape at Mingi for a few seconds before his lips turn into a thin line as he puts down his spoon quietly and stands up. "I'm full. You guys go ahead and eat. I'll be in the car." Yunho said softly as he grabbed Mingi's car key with his sweater paw on the table and rushed out of the restaurant leaving a stunned Mingi and Hanbyul awkwardly eating his food.

Yunho shut the car door as he slid in and slumped himself on the seat, as he vigorously wiped away the angry tears with his sweater paw and tried taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down before closing his eyes.

"Why am I acting like a high schooler? This sucks." Yunho huffed quietly.

Mingi stops himself from following Yunho because Hanbyul is still there so he sighs softly and looks over to Yunho's bowl and it seems like Yunho had only eaten a little from it. Mingi sighs again before continuing eating his food.

"What's up with him? Anyway, Mingi ssi? Can I have your phone number? I would very much love to talk more together even after this case ends." Hanbyul said. giving Mingi a shy smile and Mingi finally realize that Hanbyul is trying to flirt with him. "Maybe we can be more than friends in the future?" Hanbyul said giving what he thought was the cutest face to Mingi which Mingi cringed internally.

"I don't want to." Mingi said deadpan and Hanbyul awkwardly looked at Mingi. "W-why? I thought y-you seemed interested in me?" Hanbyul said and Mingi frowned. "I'm not interested in you. I was being polite and can you please stop provoking Yunho?" Mingi said and Hanbyul huffed. "Well who told him to act like a genius when he's not?" Hanbyul said and Mingi is quick to retort. "He's not lying. He's a genius. I thought you're good at finding someone's background? Why don't you search about him? Jeong Yunho, currently a medical advisor for Seoul's rare-disease team."

Hanbyul widened his eyes. "What? He really is a genius?" Mingi nods. "Yes. Now please finish your food. We have to go to some places more but it's fine if you don't want to come with us but please stop tailing us again." Mingi said and Hanbyul quickly finished his food. "I want to come. I still have some research to do."

**_I have to console the puppy.. He was trying to tell me that Hanbyul was flirting with me and I didn't listen.._ ** Mingi thought as he ate quietly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your feedbacks! <333


	9. Chapter 8

They went to the bookstore where Hyukjae owns and works next.

The ride was silent as Yunho won't talk or even look at anyone. He opted to look outside instead. Once they arrive, Mingi opens the bookstore with the key that was in Hyukjae's possession that they received for the case earlier that morning.

Yunho walks around in the bookstore quietly as Hanbyul follows him while Mingi goes to the computer at the counter. Yunho huffed as he shoved Hanbyul softly with his shoulder so that Hanbyul would move as he took a few pictures with his phone.

Yunho is feeling a bit dizzy because he didn't really eat that morning and he lost his appetite when Mingi yelled at him at the restaurant. Moreover, he had actually touched a few things when they were at Jiyeon's house earlier but he didn't want to tell Mingi what he had seen because Hanbyul is there with them.

He had to wait until they were alone, or back at the lab without Hanbyul following them around. "It looks like Hong Jiyeon came the most often." Mingi said as he looked at the computer and Yunho quickly went to him and looked at the computer as well.

"She read a lot I see. She borrowed almost a book a day." Yunho said quietly and Hanbyul wrote on his notebook mouthing 'one book a day'. "She also borrowed a book on the day of the accident." Mingi said further.

After a few more minutes, they walk out of the bookstore and a man is panicking outside as his car window seems broken, done by something or someone. "Who the fuck did this?! I'm going to fucking break his neck when I caught whoever did this! Aishh!" the man said and they all walk away from the man and his car slowly.

They are nearing Mingi's car when Yunho's vision swirls around him, making him stop walking and pressing a sweater paw on his temple as he whimpers. Mingi and Hanbyul heard his whimper and they too stopped walking and turned around. Mingi's eyes widened as he rushed to Yunho and quickly cupped Yunho's face.

"Yun? What's wrong?" Mingi asked as he quickly wrapped an arm around Yunho's waist afraid that the doctor would fall down. "M'dizzy.." Yunho mumbled as he clenched his eyes shut making Mingi slowly drag Yunho to the back of his car and haul him up by the waist gently and put Yunho on his car boot.

Yunho still had his eyes shut while Mingi went to the front and went inside of his car as he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out an energy bar and a bottle of water before he went back to Yunho. "Yun?" Mingi said softly and Yunho hummed quietly, his eyes still closed but he could feel Mingi had put a hand on his cheek, running his thumb gently.

"Look at me Yun." Mingi said softly and Yunho pouted as he held himself from shaking his head. "Don't want to.. Everything is spinning.." Yunho mumbled. Mingi opened the cap of the water and put it on Yunho's lips. "Drink this Yun." Mingi said and Yunho pulled away, still pouting. "No.. I don't wanna be sick.."

Mingi huff lightly. "Come on, just a little." Mingi coaxed Yunho but he still refused. "Swallow it slowly. Please? Baby?" Mingi said, calling Yunho with a pet name in hope that Yunho will finally drink the water. Yunho opened his eyes instantly as he blushed deeply before he had to close it again as his vision swirled and felt the bottle again against his lips.

Yunho huffed softly as he opened his mouth and Mingi tilted the bottle a bit to help Yunho drink it. Yunho did as he was told and swallowed the water slowly. Mingi then opened the energy bar before putting it on Yunho's lips again, "Eat this." Mingi said. "What is it?" Yunho asked as he pulled away a bit to speak and Mingi put the energy bar back on Yunho's lips afterwards.

"Energy bar." Mingi said and Yunho was about to refuse when Mingi spoke again. "You can eat it yourself or I will feed you myself. Which one do you want because if you refuse to eat it yourself I will feed you with my mouth so you can't say that you won't open your mouth at all." Mingi said making Yunho open his eyes again, blushing and gaping at Mingi and Mingi uses this chance to shove the energy bar into Yunho's mouth.

Yunho can't do anything but to bite down the energy bar and eat it slowly. "Y-you can't just say it like that Min!" Yunho said, pouting as his face is still red. "Why not?" Mingi said, smirking as he leans closer to the doctor, putting an elbow on his car boot. "J-just because!" Yunho mumbled as he ate the energy bar slowly.

Mingi chuckles before he looks at Yunho and sighs softly. "Did you have a light breakfast today?" Mingi asked as he caressed Yunho's hair and Yunho nodded his head slowly as he munched on the energy bar. "I'm sorry for yelling at you at the restaurant. I'll make it up to you. What do you want to eat? We'll be going back to the lab after this." Mingi said softly and Yunho tilted his head, thinking before he beams up, looking at Mingi.

"I want chicken nuggets!" Yunho said happily and Mingi chuckled, shaking his head. "Chicken nuggets it is then. For now, finish that energy bar." Mingi said and suddenly someone coughs loudly and both Mingi and Yunho look over to where they heard the cough.

Hanbyul is gaping at them while pointing towards Mingi to Yunho and back to Mingi for a few times. "Y-you guys? What are you guys?!" Hanbyul said as he refused to believe the scenes that just happened in front of him. Yunho blushed again and refused to make any eye contact with Hanbyul and opted to stare at his energy bar as he munched on it while Mingi nonchalantly put his arm on Yunho's lap.

"He's my baby. Do you have any problem with that?" Mingi said and Yunho choked on his energy bar, making Mingi fussing over him again while Hanbyul frowned and clutched his notebook tightly. "B-but you smiled at me this morning! And whenever I talk to you!" Hanbyul said and Mingi scoffed. "I told you didn't I? I'm not interested in you. Not in the slightest and I told you to stop provoking Yunho. I was being polite that's all." Mingi said and Yunho tilted his head. "You did?" Yunho asked and Mingi nodded. "Yeah, when you went out of the restaurant earlier."

Hanbyul was about to say something when Mingi looked at him with a bored expression on his face. "We're going to the lab so you can't come with us. Detective Park will call you for the update on this case." Mingi said and he looked over to Yunho. "Are you done?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head.

Mingi put his hands on Yunho's waist and picked the doctor up before putting him down as Yunho wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck and let go when he was off from the car boot. Mingi held Yunho's hand and helped the doctor sit in the car before he closed the door and went to the driver's seat and slid in, leaving the perplexed Hanbyul behind.

Hanbyul watched their car leaves before he stomped his feet on the ground and huffed loudly.

\--

"What's with that Min? Giving up being polite?" Yunho asked and Mingi huffed lightly. "He's kind of getting on my nerves once you go out of the restaurant. Keep trying to get my number though I refused politely everytime and won't stop talking about how 'lovely' it would be if he can talk to me again after this case ends." Mingi grumbled, making Yunho chuckle.

Yunho bit his lips, contemplating whether to say what's on his mind or not but Mingi catches on it when he briefly glances at the doctor. "What is it? You only do that face when you want to say something but you're holding it in." Mingi asked and Yunho blushed a bit before huffing. "W-what are we Min? We never really talk about it.." Yunho said and Mingi smiled, taking Yunho's hand, intertwining it with his and putting it on his lap.

"I never like labelling my relationship because to me if you're mine then you're mine but if you want to know, like I said to Hanbyul before, you're my baby. Why? You don't want to be my baby? Mine?" Mingi said softly and Yunho blushed deeper before he smiled shyly, squeezing Mingi's hand. "I'd like that. Your baby. Yours." Yunho said before he covered his face with his other hand blushing madly making Mingi laugh and run his thumb on Yunho's hand.

\--

"How did it go?"

"Is that chicken?! I want!!"

Hongjoong and Yeosang said at the same time making Mingi, Seonghwa and Jongho laugh while Yunho steps in front of Mingi hiding the take outs that Mingi's holding. "No! It's mine! Mingi bought it for me!" Yunho said and Yeosang pouted and looked over to Jongho.

"Babe! I want chicken too!" Yeosang said and Jongho shook his head fondly. "Fine fine. I'll go buy some for you. The usual?" Jongho said and Yeosang nods happily.

"I thought you guys are going to investigate about the insurance?" Mingi said and Seonghwa nodded his head. "Yes, we just got back about half an hour ago. Nothing is out of the ordinary though so we can't help much with this. How 'bout you guys?"

"Hell. We met Hanbyul and he was being a parasite, tailing us everywhere." Yunho groans and crosses his arms on his chest. "Oh, right, Yun? I know you used your ability back at Hong Jiyeon's house. What did you saw?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head, sighing softly. "Her husband is an abusive one. Everything I touched just shows that her husband is beating the fuck out of her. What is his name again?" Yunho said, looking at Mingi. "Jung Taeyong. I thought you will remember everything once you heard or see things?" Mingi said tilting his head.

Yunho sheepishly scratches his hoodie by his neck as he answers, "Uhm.. I wasn't actually listening to Hanbyul.." making Mingi snort and shake his head fondly.

"An abusive husband huh.. This will be complicated.." Hongjoong said. "Wait. Jung Taeyong? His name is kind of big when it comes to donations and all. I thought he was a great figure.." Seonghwa said and Yunho scoffed. "Yeah, because he needs to hide what he did to his wife. Some people really are sick.."

Everyone nods their head and Yunho grabs his chicken nuggets from Mingi's hand with his sweater paws. "Well. I'll be in my office. Call me if you guys need anything. Mingi?" Yunho said as he looked at Mingi silently asking if he wanted to follow him to his office. "I'll be there in a few. I need to talk to Hwa hyung and Jongho first." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head before walking to his office.

"Well? The pup said you guys met Hanbyul and I know that the take outs for the pup is for something, if not the pup would share it with us." Hongjoong said as he quirked an eyebrow towards Mingi who sheepishly laughed and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah.. I kind of didn't realize that Hanbyul is trying to flirt with me while giving Yunho a hard time and I kind of scold him for being so cranky towards Hanbyul. The chicken nuggets are my compensation for scolding him." Mingi said and the others laughed softly.

"Hanbyul didn't tail you guys here though?" Yeosang asked and Mingi huffed. "I told him he can't follow us anymore. Got annoyed when he kept asking for my number and making me scold Yunho when he was eating, resulting in him running and hiding in my car. Yunho felt dizzy when we were at the bookstore so I forced him to eat an energy bar and Hanbyul kind of saw us and asked what we are." Mingi explained.

"What did you tell Hanbyul then?" Hongjoong said as he is very curious.

"I told him that Yunho is my baby and he whines saying that I was supposed to be interested in him because I have been smiling at him since morning. Which I told him I did not and the smile was just out of politeness." Mingi grumbled and everyone let out a loud laugh.

"Poor pup. Make sure you give him all the attention or he will be crankier later on." Hongjoong said and Mingi chuckles, nodding his head.

\--

Yunho is currently eating his chicken nugget while looking at the photos he had taken on his phone on the small couch and he was so engrossed thinking about the case that he didn't realize Mingi came into his office.

Yunho jumped and his chicken nugget flew away from his fingers onto the coffee table when Mingi suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, making Mingi laugh afterwards while Yunho huffed and pout, taking his chicken nugget back.

"What are you thinking that you didn't realize I came in?" Mingi asked as he settled comfortably on the couch and Yunho nonchalantly took off his shoes, shuffled a bit on the couch before putting his legs on Mingi's lap while holding his phone on one hand and a chicken nugget on the other.

"About this case, what else?" Yunho said and Mingi tilted his head as he caressed Yunho's legs. "What have you found so far? It was supposed to be a regular jurisdiction." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head. "I thought so too but after the investigations we've done earlier, some things are weird and don't make sense to me." Yunho said and Mingi hummed and started to watch Yunho eat while the doctor looked at his phone.

After another 15 minutes of watching Yunho eating, Mingi leans closer to Yunho and gently take Yunho's phone from his hand and put it on the coffee table as Yunho tilt his head quietly before Mingi put his hand on Yunho's nape and pull him closer before he softly kiss the doctor on the lips.

Yunho widen his eyes for a second before closing it and deepen the kiss as he clutch Mingi's shirt lightly. They kiss passionately but also softly and after a while, Yunho's brain suddenly lights up making the doctor gasp and pulls away. Mingi panicked a little thinking that he had done something wrong or even hurts Yunho, begin to fuss. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Mingi said and Yunho shake his head, pecking Mingi's lips assuring him that he's fine.

"I know what Mr. Kim has!" Yunho said and Mingi blinked. "Seriously Yun? When we're kissing? Our first kiss?" Mingi huffed and Yunho smiled apologetically. "Sorry Min.. My brain works in a weird way.." Yunho said and Mingi huffed lightly before kissing Yunho deeply one more time and pulled away.

"Well, let's go to the meeting room then." Mingi said as he stood up and held his hand up for Yunho to take it and the doctor did, smiling brightly.

\--

"Kim Hyukjae was an Ehlers-Danlos syndrome patient." Yunho starts as he looks over to everyone in the meeting room. "Ehlers-Danlos syndrome is a rare hereditary disease caused by a disorder in your skin layers. In order for you to keep your skin, muscles, and cartilage together, you need the protein, better known as collagen but Mr. Kim wasn't able to create this substance well." Yunho explained further.

"Ahh..So that's why his skin fell down without much strength, making it very stretchy. Moreover, if the skin is very weak, you're easily scarred and the scar doesn't heal easily and it also remains. The skin can easily be torn again afterwards." Hongjoong said and Yeosang continues. "Not only the skin, but it also affect the bones as well, making it bends more than normal."

Yunho nods as he points at the monitor. "His bone density was much lower than the average density for his age. The average life expectancy of an Ehlers-Danlos syndrome patient is only 50 years. It's a very sad disease." Yunho said, pouting a bit before he continued explaining.

"Due to his disease, all sharp corners in his environment were covered with these baby-proof Styrofoam because even a small bump could cause a very big and bad scar. So he also needs to eat a lot of food with a lot of collagen, thus the chicken legs we found in his refrigerator." Yunho said.

"So, is it also related to his heart disease?" Yeosang asked and Yunho nodded his head. "Yes, unfortunately for Mr. Kim, he had severe Ehlers-Danlos syndrome. The mitral valve prolapse. This was the worst symptom. Mitral valve prolapse is something that we can only notice when he is alive so it's impossible for us to know but since his valve was very weak and thin, it could be the evidence of that. The same thing with aortic dissection. Anyway, it was not caused by the accident." Yunho said and he could see the frown on the 3 detectives' faces.

"I'll tell you in a more easy way." Yunho said as he picked up a paper and tore it in half. "Mr. Kim is not much different from this thin paper." Yunho said and the detectives finally nod their head in understanding. "Then what is the real cause of death, hyung?" Jongho asked.

"Oh, it doesn't change Jongho ah. Multiple damage. It's just that he was greatly damaged by a very little force." Yunho said. "but, I found something interesting. He had prior force exerted on him before the accident. You guys didn't know about this right?" Yunho said as he looked over to Hongjoong and Yeosang.

Yunho then opens a file on the monitor and shows them a simulation video. "I re-analyzed the accident with the autopsy results, and the accident analysis from headquarters. Look here, if we calculate the braking distance and the distance Mr. Kim was pushed, the car was running at 30 to 40 km/hr before he brakes and after the brakes, the car runs at 15 to 20 km/hr." Yunho said and he showed them the evidence photos.

"If you look at the shape of the car and the damages, the forces from above his shin are from the car accident but the shredding on his ankle is not. There were no adversarial impacts. I'm not certain about these but his cheek bones and his head doesn't fit with the angle as well." Yunho explained further.

"So.. He had a few mysterious scar before the accident?" Hongjoong said frowning a bit.

"Yup. That is the reason why I wanted to go to the accident site. The scar just didn't make any sense." Yunho said. "Then what kind of force could it have been?" Seonghwa asked. "I'm not sure hyung. Maybe he was hit by someone, or fell down the stairs because like I explained just now, anything could be fatal to him." Yunho said softly.

"So to sum it up, he did die from the accident, but there were other causes as well?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head. "Yes. As a matter of fact, the mysterious causes and his disease also contributed to his death. The multiple damage could've hidden the evidence of a very bad fight."

"So if he didn't hurt himself that way, we should find the first culprit." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head, smiling at Mingi before he huff lightly. "But the thing is.. How can we find the first culprit? We don't even have any witnesses.. Maybe we should make another visit to the accident si-" Yunho said and was cut off by a receptionist rushing into the meeting room.

"Detective Park? The local police from the accident site gave us an urgent call! They want you to go to their station as soon as possible!"

\--

"We have some information from a black box." the officer said as soon as Seonghwa, Jongho, Mingi and Yunho arrived at the station. "There was a car that was parked in front of the book store and it seems like someone broke into it. Good thing that the car had this black box and he brought this in." the officer explained further as he showed them the footage. "There was something odd so I called you guys."

The footage showed that Kim Hyukjae ran and stopped in front of the car to take a few breathers while panting before someone came and beat him until he was shoved and ended up on the car breaking the windshield.

Yunho and Mingi widen his eyes. "That!? Isn't that Jung Taeyong??" Yunho said pointing to the monitor and looking over to Mingi and Mingi nodded his head while the other 2 detectives tilt their heads.

"I thought you guys said they were on good terms?" Seonghwa said. Yunho and Mingi nodded their heads. "Well, that's what he said though.." Mingi said and Seonghwa nodded his head. "Well, let's go to our station and we'll call him to come." Seonghwa said and the others nod their head and walk out from the police station.

\--

"Can you explain yourself?" Mingi asked as Jung Taeyong looked at him from his seat in the opposite site with a sour expression on his face. "You had a fight with Mr.Kim on the day he died. You hit him because you're mad. When Mr.Kim ran away, you followed him. Then, when Mr.Kim who was trying to cross the road to run away from you, gets hit by a car." Mingi said.

"I did not kill him!" Jung Taeyong said and Mingi nodded his head. "Never said you did but you do have the responsibility for causing the death. But why were there no witnesses when it happened on a very common road that people travelled to? Maybe because you're the owners of the shops here? You allow them to not pay the rent fee until the end of this year and they agreed to keep quiet." Mingi said and Jung Taeyong looked at him with a slight panic on his face.

Mingi then places the new evidence they acquired before calling Jung Taeyong in on the table. "Everyone has spoken, Mr.Jung. We have definite evidence." Mingi said as he showed Jung Taeyong the recorded device that they used to record the shop owners' conversation. Jung Taeyong narrowed his eyes at the device as he swallowed subtly.

"Why did you fight with Mr.Kim?" Mingi asked. "Why was someone like you, where a lot of people think highly of, get so mad with an orphan who had nothing?" Mingi continued and Jung Taeyong scoffed. "Do you think I can let someone that was sleeping with my wife go? I knew it from the start but I just restrained myself. I believed that they would understand and realize what they did were wrong and they would stop but Hyukjae wouldn't let go of my wife." Jung Taeyong said, ending the interrogation.

\--

"Pup? Why are you frowning like that?" Seonghwa said as he looked over to Yunho who was frowning and biting his lips as they all watched the interrogation behind the mirror. "I would have an affair too if my husband never makes me happy and keeps beating the shit out of me everyday." Yunho said just as Mingi went into the room and he raised one of his eyebrows at the doctor.

"But still, that would be wrong, don't you think Yun?" Mingi said and Yunho huffed. "I know.. but if they really did have an affair.. then I must've seen it.. all I saw was Mr.Jung beating the shit out of his wife and his wife are mostly in the house and I never saw Mr.Kim went there.." Yunho said pouting and Mingi widened his eyes and went to Yunho, cupping his face with his hands.

"So you're actually confessing to me that you touched a lot of things and for several times too hm?" Mingi said, quirking an eyebrow as Yunho widened his eyes in realization. "Oops..?" Yunho said sheepishly and yelped when Mingi pinch both of his cheeks as his hand flew to Mingi's wrist trying to push him away but Mingi is stronger.

"No wonder you nearly faint! I told you to keep it minimum didn't I? What would happen if I wasn't there? You would be on the floor and strangers would be touching you and pains you more." Mingi huffed and Yunho pouted and he did the only thing that he can at the moment. Wrapping his arms around Mingi's waist and putting his head in the crook of Mingi's neck.

"But you were there with me. That's why I did it. I know you would save me if something happened. I'm sorry..?" Yunho said and Mingi huffed before hugging Yunho back. He's always weak when it comes to Yunho hugging him and putting his head in the crook of his neck. "Don't do it often please.. You'll be giving me gray hairs in no time if you did.." Mingi said softly making Yunho giggle before he pulls away and frowns again.

"But. I still think all of this is weird. Can we maybe talk to Hong Jiyeon? We could just bait her with the affair situation." Yunho said and the others nod their heads.

\--

"Did you plan all of this with Mr.Kim? Your partner in the affair?" Mingi said crossing his arms as Yunho sat next to him in the interrogation room with Hong Jiyeon at the other side of the table.

"We were not in such a dirty relationship like my husband said.. We've been friends since we were 9 and Hyukjae never played any sports because of his illness. He was always broken, hurting and in pain but he never complains." Jiyeon said quietly. "He was always beside me..Always smiling.. Always helps me.. As he grew up, his illness became worse but he never showed me that he was in pain..Never told me he was sick.. He just smiled more as he got sicker.." Jiyeon explained further.

"Then, why didn't you guys marry each other when you guys are very precious and special towards each other?" Yunho asked, tilting his head as he played with his sweater paws on the table. 

"My family was in a very bad condition.. My mom was sick, and then.. my husband helped us.. He paid for my mother's surgery and paid for our debt as well.. and he wanted me in return.." Jiyeon said and Yunho frowned.

"So you decided to be a damsel in distress? We're living in 2020 Mrs. Hong. It's not like we're in the Joseon era where we have to sacrifice our happiness for someone that helped us." Yunho said and Mingi quickly pat Yunho's thigh and Yunho shut his mouth in a pout.

"No, I'm not some damsel in distress, I'm just a stupid woman.." Jiyeon said as she untangled her scarf around his neck and Yunho sighs softly when he sees the strangled marks on her neck. "After the marriage, I was never happy but I never told anyone about it since it is a personal matter between me and my husband. No one knew.. Until one day.. One person found out.. I swear we were never in a relationship like that.. I was being faithful towards my husband.."

Yunho clenches his fists under the table and Mingi sees this so he quietly holds Yunho's hand as they listen to Jiyeon.

"That day.. I shouldn't have gone there.. Then he would never know.. Now.. Because of me.. Hyukjae is.. That idiot.." Jiyeon said as she started to cry. Yunho and Mingi look at each other sadly before Mingi speaks. "What actually happened that day?" Mingi asked and Jiyeon shakily took out a piece of paper from her pocket and put it on the table.

Mingi took it and opened it as Yunho leaned in closer to read it.

_ Jiyeon ah! _

_ Do you remember?In the old days, we always smiled no matter what happened to us. We promised to cheer up each other all the time. You must be having a very hard time right now, but cheer up! You can do that. Do what you want to do. _

_ Now, I want to do something valuable. So please be happy! _

_ Your dearest, Hyukjae _

\--

Yunho lays his head on Mingi's shoulder as they sit in the meeting room at the lab. Yunho sighs softly. "For Mr. Kim, keeping the husband away from Jiyeon must've been more important than money." Yunho said quietly and Mingi nodded his head softly. "That must be why he did that. Sacrificed his life for Jiyeon."

"How much does one have to love a person, in order to do that?" Yunho said as he took Mingi's hand and start to play with it. "I don't know." Mingi said before he look over to Yunho. "But, I kind of understand it these days." Mingi continue as he smile softly at Yunho making the doctor blush and pull himself away as he slap Mingi's chest lightly.

"I didn't know you're a cheesy guy?" Yunho said cringing a bit in an attempt to ignore his beet red face, making Mingi laugh and ruffle Yunho's hair gently and was about to caress Yunho's cheeks when they heard a knock.

Yunho turns around first and grumbles loudly before he slumps his forehead on Mingi's shoulder as Seonghwa and Jongho bite their lips to prevent themselves from laughing while Mingi looks over to the guest with a neutral expression on his face.

\--

"There is some circumstantial evidence, but there is no obvious evidence that Mr. Kim planned out all of this. I told you all this just to clarify and clear out the air of the suspicion." Mingi said as Yunho rolled his eyes, sitting next to Mingi as the other 2 detectives sat at the other side of Mingi and Hanbyul in the opposite of them all.

"This is enough to re-investigate and prevent her from taking the insurance money!" Hanbyul said. "Yeah, you would be delightful wouldn't you?" Yunho scoffed and Hanbyul cleared his throat before closing his notebook.

"Say, Mingi ssi? Can you accompany me to make a statement with Hong Jiyeon's husband?" Hanbyul said, giving a shy smile towards Mingi as Yunho gape openly at him while Seonghwa and Jongho frowned.

"This guy never gives up,does he?" Jongho whispers to Seonghwa and Seonghwa sigh softly. "Let's just see what will happen."

"Why should I? I'm a detective not a bodyguard." Mingi said crossing his arms, his face showing a bit of annoyed expression. "If you want, you can ask Detective Park or Detective Choi." Mingi stated further.

"Why can't you? I want you though. You seem bigger and stronger than the other two so I won't worry so much if anything happens. I will buy you some dinner afterwards." Hanbyul said and Yunho started trembling.

Trembling with rage. Does this guy never give up? After Mingi told him that Yunho is his?

Before Mingi can retort, all of them flinch when Yunho stands up and slam both of his sweater paws on the table hard enough for Hongjoong and Yeosang to perk up from the next room with a worried expression on their face.

"The fuck is wrong with you?! Mingi told you that he's not interested in you and that I AM HIS BABY! Why are you still trying to flirt with him?! Who do you think you are!?" Yunho snarls as he clenches his sweater paws, still trembling.

Hanbyul scoffed and looked over to Mingi. "How can you love him? He looked nothing like a sweet and small boyfriend that would fit in your arms like me. People would be jealous if they see you and me together, you know? So cute and all. Not like when you're with this... big ass who thinks he looks cute wearing big clothes and with sweater paws." Hanbyul said, rolling his eyes and Yunho faltered a bit.

He never told anyone but he is always afraid that Mingi won't like him because he is slightly taller than Mingi though he is very much a bottom. That's why he never pushed Mingi and asked about their relationship though Mingi had started to hold his hand and pull him closer, caressing him whenever he's in a bad mood just 2 weeks after they met.

This week is only the 3rd week he had known Mingi and he knew they were going fast but Yunho never felt like this with anyone else before so Yunho can't help being jealous when someone tries to flirt with someone who he had been dreaming to have since he was a kid.

Someone that he loves and he can touch without worrying of being in pain.

"Because he's the one that captured my heart. Not you." Mingi said and Hanbyul laughed. "Oh come on! It's not like he is your first love or anything right? You must've dated someone else before! That thing you said is cliche!" Hanbyul said and Mingi frowned as he glared at Hanbyul making the latter recoils a bit in his seat.

"Do you know me Won Hanbyul ssi? If you don't then don't assume about my life. For your information, Yunho is my first love. I never fell in love with someone else before. Date? Yes but it was without any feelings as they kept asking me to try and maybe there will be feelings later on but it never happened. With Yunho? He didn't even ask me or forced me to love him. It comes naturally so I know he is the one. Can you stop this now because I'm sure I hate you at this point." Mingi said as Yunho stared at Mingi in awe with his face beet red while Seonghwa, Jongho and Hanbyul gape at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have a BOYFRIEND that I need to console because of your stupid mouth." Mingi said before he stands up and takes Yunho's hand and pulls the still gaping puppy with him out of the room.

"Well, I think we're done here Mr. Won. You know the exit and don't try to follow them as we have cameras in here and will charge you with trespassing if you do so. Thank you. You may go now." Seonghwa said sternly and Hanbyul spluttered to shove his notebook into his bag before he hastily bowed and walked out of the room and out of the lab.

Yunho stares at Mingi's back as he keeps replaying the words that Mingi had said to Hanbyul and his face rapidly becoming redder than it already is as they are walking to which Yunho realized to be his office.

Once they enter his office, Mingi closes the door and sighs softly as he gently pushes the doctor until the doctor's back is met with his door. Mingi cupped Yunho's red face and ran his thumb gently on his cheek. "I know about your insecurity and I want you to stop thinking about that." Mingi said and Yunho pouts, huffing as he stares at his sweater paws. "How did you know?" Yunho said and Mingi chuckled a bit.

"How can I not? You look so longingly towards Hongjoong hyung and Yeosang when they cuddle with their respected boyfriend in front of us and you usually will sigh when you look at yourself at the glass doors. I may be stupid to not realize that someone is flirting with me but when it comes to you, I will know something is up with the slightest movement." Mingi explained.

"But don't you want that? Someone that can fit perfectly in your arms.. I'm too tall and big to do so.." Yunho said as tears started to pool in his eyes. "Who said that you didn't fit in my arms? You fit perfectly and I don't have to worry about hugging you so tightly that you might break or something. I love the way you are and I don't want it to change whatsoever." Mingi said as he wiped away the tears that had escaped Yunho's eyes gently.

"I know we're going a bit fast but I know for sure that it will last longer or better, forever." Mingi said softly before he leaned in and kissed Yunho on the lips which Yunho gave in and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

They break apart after a while and Mingi leans his forehead on Yunho's.

"I love you Jeong Yunho, and you're stuck with me from now on." Mingi said softly and Yunho giggles, "I don't mind." Yunho said as he wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck and pulled him closer, closing the gap and kissing him again.

\--

"Hm~hm hm hm~hm hm~ It seems like you're living a life now huh Jeong Yunho..?" a mysterious man said as he smirks, standing under a tree watching Yunho bouncing happily while holding Mingi's hand walking towards Mingi's car.

"Let's play a game shall we?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i scare you right there at the end? tehehee


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before.... *smirk*

**_A short chapter before.... *smirk*_ **

Yunho walked out of his bathroom with a small towel on his head as he hummed a song and was about to sit on his bed when his laptop dinged on his desk, indicating that he had received an email.

Yunho tilts his head as he looks over to the clock on his phone. "11.30.. Is it Sangie?" Yunho mumbled to himself as he sat on the chair and opened his email on his laptop. He received 2 videos from anonymous with a message saying 'Watch your back pup'.

Yunho tilted his head and clicked on the first video. He gasps as the video consists of his office and in the video, it seems like he's doing some research on his computer and Mingi comes in and hugs him from behind before the video stops.

"What the fuck?" Yunho whispered as he clicked on the second video. He frowned at first at the video, confused as it shows a huge apartment is currently burning and there are shouts and sirens and after a few minutes watching it, he widen his eyes when he spotted a boy about 8 years old crying at one of the window as a man panicking as he hold the boy in his arms as he open the window and look at the huge crowd below.

Yunho's hands begin to tremble but he can't seem to stop watching the video. He gasped when the man kissed the boy's head before he tossed the boy down as it is the only thing that might save him. The boy landed on a car, unconscious as blood kept coming out from the boy's head staining the car's roof while the paramedics fussed around him to try and save the boy.

The man is nowhere to be seen as the buildings burned down.

Yunho whimpered as a wave of pain surged in his head and he pressed a hand on his temple trying to tame down the pain while he rapidly blinked as memories from that dread night unlocked itself from Yunho's brain.

_ "Appa!? What's going on??" _

_ "Puppy, I need you to be a good boy and do as I told you to, no matter what. Okay?" _

_ "B-but appa, what about you and eomma??" _

_ "We'll be fine pup. Now let's go." _

_ Yunho held onto his father's neck tightly as his father brought him outside of their apartment and went to the window as he slid it open and looked down to where they could see a few crowds looking up as some of them were panicking. _

_ "Puppy, look at me. That's it. You're a good boy, you know that? Remember that appa and eomma love you so much." Yunho's father said as he kissed Yunho's head and Yunho started to thrash around when his father picked him up and out of the window. _

_ "Appa??! No! What about you and eomma??!" _

_ "It's alright pup. We'll be coming right after you. Okay? Close your eyes pup. You'll be fine." _

_ "Appa?! Appa?!?! Noooo!! Appa!!" _

_ Yunho screams as his father throws him out of the window and he falls onto the car roof before his world turns black. _

Yunho gasps as his chest tightens, making him wheeze and fall onto the floor, clutching the shirt tightly as he struggles to breathe. Yunho wheezes as he shakily reaches for his bottom drawer next to his desk, pulling out an inhaler and taking a few shaky puffs with it.

Only at the 3rd puff did Yunho start to breathe properly and he took a few deep breaths while massaging his chest. "W-what was that..? A m-memory..?" Yunho stutters as he slowly sits up and stands up, before he shuts down his laptop in haste. "I-I'll watch it later.." Yunho mumbled to himself as he put back his inhaler in the bottom drawer and flopped down on his bed.

\--

Hongjoong frown as he look down to the sleeping pup on the bed.  **_He look a bit pale_ ** Hongjoong thought before he put a hand on Yunho's chest and shake the boy gently and after a few shakes, Yunho groans and open his eyes. He was about to speak when his throat clench up and his chest tighten.

Yunho instantly clutch his shirt as he coughs before wheezing and Hongjoong widen his eyes. "Pup?? Where did you put your inhaler??" Hongjoong said, panicking as he haul Yunho up into a sitting position, minding not to touch Yunho's skin.

Yunho shakily points out to his bottom drawer as he try to concentrate on his breathing, and failing as he gasps and wheezes until Hongjoong shove the inhaler in his mouth and give him a puff. Yunho closes his eyes and lay limp on the bed when he finally get to breathe normally again as Hongjoong run his hand on Yunho's chest gently.

"What happened pup? It's been forever since your last attack. Did something happen last night?" Hongjoong asked softly and Yunho weakly shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. "I d-don't know.. Someone send me 2 videos last night.." Yunho said quietly as he opened his eyes and looked over to Hongjoong who is showing a concerned face.

"What video?"

"It seems like someone put a camera in my office, hyung. The first video was a video of me and Mingi while we're in my office. The 2nd video... Looks like a video from 13 years ago.. A video where a man tossed out a boy from the window to save him from a burning apartment.." Yunho said and Hongjoong pales.

"W-what?"

"Hyung.. I think I f-finally remembered what happened t-that night.."

"All of it?" Hongjoong asked with wide eyes and Yunho shake his head. "No, not all of it.. but it's there.." Yunho said as he slowly sits up on his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hongjoong asked softly and Yunho bit his lips before shaking his head softly.

"There's not much.. Maybe after I remember more?" Yunho said and Hongjoong nod his head as he pat Yunho on the shoulder. "Alright. No pressure pup. Do you want to stay home today?" Hongjoong said and Yunho shake his head again. "No. I'm going." Yunho said.

"Okay. Go get ready then. Oh, and we'll be going straight to your office once we get to the lab. I'll tell Hwa." Hongjoong said and he walks out of the door, leaving Yunho alone to get ready.

\--

"What happened? Why did Seonghwa hyung tell me that someone put a camera in your office? Is everything alright?" Mingi said as soon as he saw Yunho and Hongjoong enter the lab as he rushed to the taller one. "You look a bit pale.. Why didn't you stay at home?" Mingi said as he cupped Yunho's face, worried.

Yunho sighs softly and flops himself towards Mingi, wrapping his arms around Mingi's waist and buries his face in the crook of Mingi's neck. "I want to see you.. Don't wanna be alone at home.." Yunho mumbled as he tightened his hold on Mingi and Mingi did the same as he ran his hand comfortingly on Yunho's back.

"Do you think it's Hanbyul?" Yeosang said and Yunho shrugged. "I don't think so. If he really did, why did he wait until after 2 months to strike Yunho? It doesn't make sense." Mingi said and the others nod their head before Seonghwa walked over to Hongjoong. "Come on, let search the pup's office and maybe your office and Sangie's too afterwards." Seonghwa said and all of them walked to Yunho's office.

They spend 10 minutes searching Yunho's office and found 3 cameras as Yunho starts to tremble and sit on his couch, pulling his legs close to his chest. "How did I not notice all of this..?" Yunho said quietly and Mingi is quick to sit on the couch and pull the distress puppy onto his lap. "They must be good at these things.. That's the only explanation. Usually you would know if someone touch your things in here right?" Hongjoong said and Yunho nod his head.

"I'm going to search in Joong's and Sangie's office. Are you guys coming with us?" Seonghwa asked Yunho and Mingi which Mingi shook his head softly after glancing at the doctor on his lap. "I think we'll stay here for now. If that's okay for you guys?" Mingi said and the others nod their head before heading to Hongjoong's office.

Yunho coughs and pressed a hand on his chest making Mingi widen his eyes and quickly put the doctor on the couch from his lap, his hand already running gently on Yunho's back. "Baby? Are you alright? Should I go get Hongjoong hyung or Sangie?" Mingi asked and Yunho coughs again before shaking his head. "B-backpack.. I-inhaler.." Yunho said before he coughs again and Mingi quickly grabs the said item and rummages through it.

Mingi found the inhaler and quickly gave it to the doctor as the doctor took a few shaky puffs. Mingi watched Yunho worriedly as he ran his hand on Yunho's back slowly and after a few minutes, Yunho finally breathed properly and he weakly tugged on Mingi's arm. Mingi picks the doctor up onto his lap as Yunho puts his head on Mingi's shoulder and wraps his arms around Mingi's waist.

"You have asthma? You should've told me earlier so I could ask for a spare to put in my backpack.." Mingi said quietly and Yunho shrugged. "I haven't had any attack in years. The last one was when I was 12.. Well.. Until now I guess.. Joongie hyung insisted on keeping several inhalers in the house and in my backpack though. Never imagine I would be needing it after 9 years.." Yunho huffed, pouting as he buried his head deeper in the crook of Mingi's neck.

"I see. Something triggered you then?" Mingi said softly, running his hand in a comforting motion on Yunho's waist. Yunho nods his head and pouts, pulling out his phone and shows Mingi the video he had received last night. He had transferred it to his phone before he went out that morning. "The 2nd video.. The 1st one was a video of us in here.." Yunho said and Mingi watched the 1st video before moving on to the 2nd.

"Do you want to watch it again? Won't you get another attack..?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded and shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'll tell you after you watch it." Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head before kissing Yunho's forehead and playing the video.

They watch in silence.

Yunho bit his lips when he saw the little him in the video while Mingi seems to watch the video with his eyes wide. "Baby? Is this the building in Incheon, the one near the M Mall?" Mingi asked slowly and Yunho nodded his head. "Yes. Why?" Yunho said. "Who is the boy in the video?" Mingi asked. "Me.." Yunho said quietly.

Mingi gasps and looks over to Yunho. "T-then that man..?" Mingi asked and Yunho's lips wobbled and tears started to pool in his eyes. "M-my dad.." Yunho stutters and Mingi hugs Yunho as the doctor starts to cry while clutching Mingi's shirt. Mingi quickly whispers sweet nothings in Yunho's ears to calm him down in worry that he'll have another asthma attack.

Luckily Yunho didn't and he calmed down a few minutes after that.

"That man saved my life, baby. Your dad saved my life." Mingi said softly and Yunho widened his eyes. "W-what?" Yunho said and Mingi sadly smiled at the doctor. "I was there, with my parents. We were visiting my dad's friend. When the fire occurred, me and my parents were stuck in an elevator and your dad heard us shouting. He helped us open the elevator's door and helped us out and told us to quickly go down but when we were about to ask him to follow us, he was already running in the opposite direction.. My dad tried to go and find him but then the ceilings collapsed and blocked the way.. We had no choice but to go down.. I'm sorry baby.."

Yunho kissed Mingi's cheek softly when the detective had tears running down his face. "It's not your fault.. My dad loved to play hero. I'm glad you're safe or I won't be able to meet you today." Yunho said, giving a small smile to Mingi. "To be honest, I don't remember anything about that night, my memories from before that are also missing here and there.. All I remember was waking up alone in the hospital and everyone refused to tell me what happened until Joongie hyung and his parents came.. I started to have my ability since then.." Yunho said quietly.

"Then.. Last night this video triggered your memory?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head. "I remember bits of that night but not fully.." Yunho explained and Mingi nodded his head. "We'll be taking the cameras and these videos to the station. Maybe we can find the one who did this." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head.

They were about to watch the video again when Seonghwa knocked on the door and opened it. "Guys! We have a situation. Come on." Seonghwa said, making Yunho and Mingi rush to follow him to the meeting room.

They met with a very worried San and Wooyoung in the meeting room. "Hi pup. Sorry to bother you guys but we need your help and it seems that this case is actually related to you." San said, giving Yunho an apologetic smile. Yunho tilted his head. "What happened?" Mingi said and Wooyoung answered.

"A few hours ago, a guy came to our police station and blabbered to our officers that he killed someone and was about to turn himself in. They checked on his background and only found out about how he was hospitalized for 5 years because of autism and had caused arson. His name is Lee Minjun. They were about to call the hospital when he told the officer to call for Jeong Yunho and Song Mingi and told you guys that you guys need to hurry because someone had died."

Everyone widened their eyes. "The officers called us first and we went to meet with the guy and asked him how he knew about you guys and he only yelled at us to hurry and find the body first. We did. At an abandoned warehouse near Han River. A woman. Dead. In a bathtub with her hands and legs tied up. She had blisters all over her body and she doesn't have any fingerprints." San said.

"We went back to the station and interrogated him. He laughed mostly when we asked about you guys and told us, I quote, 'Tell Jeong Yunho to go and find 3 more people before they die.' and he refused to talk after that. We had no choice but to come here." Wooyoung explained further.

"I don't know anyone named Lee Minjun though.." Yunho said, frowning as Mingi nodded his head. "Me either."

San and Wooyoung sigh softly.

"Anyway, let's take a look on what you guys have brought here." Hongjoong said as San and Wooyoung nod their head and all of them gather around in the meeting room.

\--

"We found no external injuries, from the first observation. He melted her fingerprints to prevent us from finding out who she is." San said. "What kind of a sick person is he to be able to do that?" Yeosang grimaced. "So, you're saying that all she had was a very bad rash?" Hongjoong said and San nod his head. "Yes."

"From the pictures, it doesn't look like she's drowned..This could be caused by medication.. We have to see and diagnose more.." Yeosang said as he looked at the pictures on the table. "This thing he had done just confirmed that he isn't normal.." Jongho said as he read Lee Minjun's profile.

"What about his family and mental disease history?" Seonghwa asked. "No family and has a record of being hospitalized for 5 years for a crime of arson." Wooyoung said and Mingi tilted his head, thinking. "This is kind of like a typical psychopath. Usually it started with arson or animal abuse." Mingi said and they nod their heads. "We already sent a profiler to check that about him." San said.

"He actually did give us a hint about the woman's cause of death." San said as he opened a video on the monitor.

_ "So I killed her with this. It's the main component of an acid rain. It erodes various things. It can cause you to sweat a lot or vomit. It is found in the tumor of a critical cancer patient. It causes fatal damage even as a vapor. I think this would be enough for the hints. "  _ Lee Minjun said in the video.

"What kind of poison is this?" Wooyoung asked. "Well.. I can't really tell with his explanation. It's not enough and there are a lot of substances that are similar to what he had said.." Hongjoong said but Yunho had a frown on his face as he cross his arms on his chest.

"Is he kidding me?" Yunho said, still frowning and everyone looked at him. "It's Dihydrogen Monoxide." Yunho said. "What is that?" San asked and Yunho picked up a water bottle on the table with his sweater paw. "This. Water." Yunho said and the detectives and the prosecutors blinked in confusion.

\--

"Haa.. It's clean.. There's nothing.." Hongjoong said as soon as he and Yeosang are done with the woman's body in the mortem's lab. "If not from external force, then the cause of death is mostly because of shock or great stimulation." Hongjoong explained further.

"But what cause the shock.." Yeosang said and Hongjoong grab the woman's arm and hold it up a bit, turning it to side, frowning. "By the look of her skin, it looks like an allergy shock.." Hongjoong said. "If it's an allergy then maybe... Water allergy? He did said that the hint was water." Yeosang said and Yunho nod his head.

"Yes, that's right, but to be more exact, it's not a water allergy. It's an Aquagenic Urticaria, or more simple, a water rash." Yunho said. "A water rash can be this bad?" Mingi asked. "Yes, it can be very bad actually. This is a very rare case. Look here." Yunho said as he moved to the woman's head. "If it's bad, like really bad, you can't stand water for even 10 seconds and your skin will erupt in a rash like these. If you were in the water for more than 10 minutes, without being able to move, then it can cause great shock and even death." Yunho explained further.

"Let's say a person, who can't even shower for 10 seconds, was in the water. Like this poor girl. She was kidnapped and tied. The physical pain and mental pain combines together so in this condition, you can really die of shock." Hongjoong said.

"But why would he kill a person this way?" Seonghwa asked and Yunho huffed softly. "What I'm worried about right now is that the next victim will die in a similar way.." Yunho said and he was already half way of taking his gloves off. "How about I touch her instead, it will be eas-"

"NO!!"

Yunho flinched, his eyes wide as his hands frozed from taking out his gloves as everyone minus Wooyoung and San shouted at him in unison. "Don't you dare!" Mingi said as he rushed to his lover with Hongjoong in tow, his hands on his hip and a frown on his face. "What Mingi said! Don't you fucking dare!" Hongjoong hissed, making Yunho pout and his pout become more prominent when Mingi reached him and pulled him away from the body.

"You are banned from touching anything until.. until Thursday!" Hongjoong said and Yunho pouts even more. "But today is only Monday, hyung!!" Yunho said. "Exactly!" Hongjoong huffed and Yunho look over to Mingi, making his eyes a little bigger and gives Mingi his puppy face. Mingi subtly gulped and mentally slapping himself not to give in.

Mingi shakes his head at Yunho with a stern face and Yunho whines and stomps his foot a few times like a kid throwing a tantrum. Mingi sighs softly before he cupped Yunho's face gently making Yunho stop his tantrum though his pout is still prominent on his face. "I know you're worried about the other 3 victims and you want to find them as soon as possible but please don't jeopardize your own health, baby. You had a lot of attacks today after 9 years.. please don't exhaust your body more.. At least not today.. Okay? Please? Baby?" Mingi said softly and Yunho huffed lightly before nodding his head.

"Okay.." Yunho said softly. Mingi smile and gave him a peck on the lips making Yunho blush because he is aware of the other people in the room but Mingi had always do things his own way so if he wants to kiss Yunho in front of other people, he would do it and the doctor can't do anything about it.

San coos loudly making Yunho blushed even harder and hiding his face in Mingi's shoulder as the others laugh.

"Come on. Let's see if Minjun will talk again." Seonghwa said and the other nod their head and head out to the meeting room.

\--

"Heh. You guys actually solved it fast. Maybe the hint I gave you was a little too easy?" Minjun said and the police officer huffed. "Stop playing around. Tell us where the other 3 are."

Minjun huffed and laughed. "That won't be fun. I'll tell you. If you bring me Jeong Yunho." Minjun said, smirking at the police officer.

\--

"What?!" San hissed on his phone and pinched his nose bridge, his eyes closed. "I have to ask him first. I'll call back." San said and ended the call. "What happened babe?" Wooyoung asked and San frown, looking over to everyone in the meeting room and sighing.

"That bastard will only talk if we bring Yunho to him. He said he will give us some hints if we bring Yunho to him because he wants to talk." San said.

"Absolutely no-" Hongjoong started before he was cut off.

"I'll do it." Yunho said cutting Hongjoong off and everyone frowned. "Are you sure pup?" San said and Yunho bit his lips before nodding his head. "If he'll give us some hints then I'm willing to talk to him." Yunho said softly, reaching for Mingi's hand which Mingi intertwined instantly with his.

"Say my name and I'll be over there in seconds. Okay? Promise me baby." Mingi said and Yunho smiled softly, nodding his head as he squeezed Mingi's hand.

"I promise." 

  
  



	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! A bit gore! Blood!!

**_TRIGGER WARNING! A BIT GORE! BLOOD!!_ **

"It's nice to see you!!" Minjun said as Yunho frowns at the opposite of the table in the interrogation room. "Do you know me?" Yunho asked, his face is void of any emotion. Minjun pouts and frowns. "It's me! Lee Minjun! From SL Elementary School! We're in the same class from Grade 1 until Grade 3!" Minjun said.

Yunho frowned a bit and tried to find his memories but he knew that some of them were still locked in the depth of his brain. "You went to Gwangju when you're in the 3rd grade. I guess you might not remember me.. I was very quiet back then.. Always sit at the back of the class.." Minjun said and Yunho flinched a bit as his head started to hurt and gritted his teeth as he didn't want Minjun to know that he's in pain.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Yunho asked and Minjun shrugged before smirking and frowning in a matter of seconds. Like a maniac. "No no no! It would be long if you wanna know why I did this! Don't you want to save the people first??" Minjun said, looking at Yunho, smiling yet smirking.

Yunho narrows his eyes at Minjun as Minjun laughs quietly. "You need to save 3 more people Yunho ah! 3 more people will die! If you save one of them, I'll give you a very valuable information! But.. if one person dies... Then.. Nothing!" Minjun said, smirking and laughing.

"You're fucking sick!!" Yunho hissed and Minjun smirked even more. "You only have 3 hours left. I'll tell you where I live, Why don't you go there? I left a big hint there~ but before that, I'll give you one more hint." Minjun said and he drew an exclamation mark on air. "Good luck, Dr. Jeong!" Minjun said as he laughed maniacally.

Yunho went out of the interrogation room and hurriedly went to the next room, gritting his teeth as he did. Mingi frowned in worry as soon as Yunho stepped into the room and widened his eyes when Yunho whimpered as soon as the door's closed and pressed his hand on his temple. Mingi rushed to Yunho and wrapped his arm around Yunho's waist while his other hand gently cradled Yunho's head as he pulled it gently under his neck.

"What happened baby?" Mingi asked softly and he can hear how Yunho's breathing is a bit uneven as the doctor takes a few shaky breaths before answering. "M'head hurts.. But I still don't remember him.." Yunho mumbled. Mingi softly caresses Yunho's hair as he softly speaks, "It's alright. Don't push it. Are you okay with following us to his house?"

Yunho nods his head as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before pulling away. "Let's go." 

\--

"I found out about the woman, her name is Jeon Yuna, 27 years old. She was a patient of H Hospital's Rare Disease." Yeosang said in the call. "Alright. Thank you babe." Jongho said as he and the others rushed to Seonghwa's car.

"She was a patient at H Hospital, hyungs." Jongho said as Seonghwa starts the car and drives to Minjun's apartment. "I'll tell San and Wooyoung to investigate there later." Seonghwa said and Jongho nods. Yunho plays with his fingers while biting his lips a few times as he keeps on biting and scratching with his teeth at one of the spots on his right lower lip. Mingi saw this so he put his thumb on Yunho's lips to stop him and it did.

Yunho stopped biting and faced Mingi with a confused stare. "Don't do that. You'll make it bleed." Mingi said softly and Yunho gave Mingi a sheepish smile. "Sorry.. I'm nervous.." Yunho said and Mingi chuckled as he put his hand on Yunho's lap. "I know. It's okay. We'll find them." Mingi said as Yunho started playing with his hand and he let the doctor, because it's better than biting his lips open.

\--

They rush inside to Minjun's house in hope they can find the whatever clues for the next 3 victims. Yunho stays put once he is inside the room, looking over everywhere without moving while the 3 detectives move around to search for clues.

Yunho looked around until he found a computer at the corner of the room. He walked slowly, grimacing at the thought of the cameras in his office. He moved the mouse a bit and the monitor turned on, revealing 3 screens that are out of order, while the other 2 consist of their lab's. The meeting room and the post mortem's lab.

Yunho pales as he gasps, bringing his sweater paws to cover his mouth. Mingi and the others rush to him when they heard him gasp and they widen their eyes as they saw Hongjoong in the meeting room, seemingly reading some reports while Yeosang is in the post mortem's lab, cutting a body up.

"What the fuck is this??" Jongho hissed as Seonghwa quickly pulls out his phone and call Hongjoong. They all watch in horror as they can see Hongjoong stops reading and pulling out his phone, it means that the cameras are running in real time.

"Hello?"

"Joongie, look straight from where you are right now." Seonghwa said and they all see how confused Hongjoong is but he did what Seonghwa had told him. "Yes. Right there. Did you see anything?" Seonghwa said and Hongjoong tilt his head. "Uh, it's the big vase on the small side table." Hongjoong said. "Okay, check it please. We can see you right now. We're in Minjun's house. He put a fucking camera in the meeting room and post mortem's lab too. After you tug the camera out go to the post mortem's lab. Yeosang is there."

Hongjoong widen his eyes and rush to the vase and true to Seonghwa's word, he found a tiny camera in the center of the flowers and he tugs it out. Yunho and the 3 detectives see how the screen goes out of order and moved to see the other screen, the last one.

They all wait for a few seconds until Hongjoong appeared in the screen, he hurriedly went to Yeosang and told the doctor what happened. "Joong, the camera are somewhere on your left." Seonghwa said and Hongjoong turn to his left in a flash and frantically searching until he found the last camera. He tugs it out and the screen goes off.

Yunho closes his eyes as he takes a shaky breath and the other 3 start searching the room again. "What's with the one dollar bill in a frame?" Seonghwa said as he looked over to a framed one dollar bill on the wall. "He's fucking crazy, who knew what was he thinking." Mingi huffed.

"Hyungs, come take a look at this." Jongho said as he lifted a curtain to the side and there was a small room at the back of the curtain. There is a picture mounted on the wall. "What the fuck.." Mingi hissed quietly. "That.. that is the god of death.. Shinigami.. A japanese god of death.." Yunho explained.

Yunho slowly turns around and he tilts his head when he looks all over the room. "Auto-immune disease.. George Washington.. Laryngitis.. Died of excessive bleeding.. Excessive bleeding.." Yunho mumbled and widened his eyes. "Evans Syndrome!" Yunho gasps and he hurriedly pulls out his phone and calls Yeosang.

"Sangie! Check if there is an Evans Syndrome's patient at the H Hospital!" Yunho said and ended the call. "Baby? Can you tell us what's happening?" Mingi said and Yunho looked over to him, his eyes still wide. "Minjun was treated for autism right? But I don't think that is the case.. Looking at how he speaks and how his face shows so many emotions, it's not autism at all. It's actually a multilateral object recognition. He has a very interesting point of views." Yunho said and he began to explain simply for them.

"For example, we see things in front of us and it ends there but for Minjun, he sees the object from all directions at once, without realizing it." Yunho explained. "Then, is he some kind of a genius too?" Jongho asked. "Different but yes." Yunho said as he nodded his head. "Rather than arithmetic operation, he is very good at perceiving an object. He must be really good at electronics or mechanics, because his eyes itself is a 3D blueprint." Yunho said further.

"That is why he gave me the exclamation mark hint. It wasn't actually an exclamation mark. It was a question mark but if he did it in his point of view, it will turn out as an exclamation mark." Yunho said. "How did you find out about the disease with that hint?" Seonghwa asked. "Because where I'm standing right now. From 9 o'clock to 3 o'clock right there." Yunho said pointing it in front of where he is standing. "And if you connect the dots to me. You get a question mark."

"First the 9 o'clock, that hamsters there on the table. If you look at them, they are trying to eat each other. That means the auto-immune system that kills oneself. Then 12 o'clock, the George Washington on the one dollar bill. He died of laryngitis, or actually died from excessive bleeding. So within the auto-immune system, only Evans Syndrome causes excessive bleeding. This disease causes excessive bleeding even from a small cut because of a platelet problem. If we connect all of this, the next victim will be an Evans Syndrome's patient from H Hospital." Yunho explained.

"Then what about the trains and train tracks at 3 o'clock? And those CDs over there?" Mingi asked. Yunho pouts at that. "I need to think of that one a bit more.." Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head and patted his lover's head gently. "You did good. This is enough for now." Mingi said and Yunho huffed softly, nodding his head.

*Phone Rings*

"Sangie? Wait a second." Yunho said as he answered the phone and switched it to loudspeaker. "Sangie?" Yunho said. "There are 3 Evans Syndrome in H Hospital's record. 19 years old female, Hee Misun. 27 years old male, Park Kyung Hee and 33 years old male, Hong Jisook." Yeosang said. "Any other differences? What about their jobs?" Yunho asked. "Uh, Misun is a student, Kyunghee is an entertainer and..Jisook is a train engineer." Yeosang said.

They all widen their eyes at the last job. "Wait." Yunho said as he looked over to the trains and train tracks before looking over to the other detectives with wide eyes.

\--

"Okay! Thank you San! I'll update you later!" Seonghwa said as they rushed out of the apartment to his car with the other tailing behind. "Jisook is off duty today. His phone is off and he doesn't have any house phone. Let's go to his place first." Seonghwa said as Yunho looked over to the CDs in his sweater paws as he took it from Minjun's room.

All of them rush to Jisook's house.

\--

"Excuse me. Are you Jisook's mother?" Seonghwa said as soon as he stepped out of the car and talked to the old woman in front of the house.

"Yes."

"Where is he right now ma'am?"

"He went to the arboretum. That is where he usually goes when he's off duty."

"Which arboretum?"

"Baek Hyun San arboretum."

\--

"There are 3 routes!" Jongho said, frustrated as they looked at the map once they arrived at the arboretum.

"17 km in total..Fuck! This is driving me crazy!" Seonghwa huffed.

"We need support if we want to find him." Mingi said as he looked over to the map while Yunho had fetched a pamphlet about the place with his sweater paws and studying through it. "If he did something similar like the woman, he must've done it in some place." MIngi said and Yunho shouted. "A bungalow!"

The others look over to him as Yunho looks over to them. "There are bungalows here." Yunho said but Seonghwa sighs. "There's too many of them, pup." Seonghwa said. "It's divided into 4 sections." Mingi said as he studied the map in Yunho's hands.

"It will take about 20 minutes for the support to arrive here. Let's spread out and search the bungalows." Seonghwa said. "Then I'll take the number 1 to 10-" Jongho said and suddenly Yunho widened his eyes. "Numbers! That's it!" Yunho said as he opened his backpack and grabbed the CDs. Yunho ponders around the CDs for a while. "..9! It's 9!" Yunho said. "9?" Mingi asked.

"Yes, Anton, Dov, Mahler and Williamson! Their common ground! They all made up to symphony #9 before dying!" Yunho explained as he showed them the Classical Music's Cds. "They didn't finish #10."

\--

Mingi kicked open the door as it was locked and they stared in horror at the scene in front of them in the bungalow. Yunho gasped and rushed to the man tied up in a chair, his legs full of cuts and blood pools around his legs and the chair. He checked the man over, ignoring the cruel memories that entered him as his tears ran down his face. "No! No no! NO!" Yunho screams as he can't find the pulse in Jisook.

Mingi quickly pulled Yunho away from the man as Yunho burst out crying. "T-that car control.. Minjun attached a blade to it and made the car run in auto mode, s-slashing Jisook's legs.." Yunho said in between his tears. "H-he tried to untie the ropes or m-move the c-chair but he can't as the cars k-keep running to him without s-stopping.." Yunho said and Mingi pulled him into his embrace.

Yunho clutches Mingi's shirt with both of his hands, crying in the crook of Mingi's neck. "I'm l-late.. H-he died M-min.. I f-failed.." Yunho stutters and Mingi can only console his lover with a very tight hug, hoping for Yunho to feel safe and calm him down.

\--

"How the fuck can you still eat after killing 2 people?! You sick bastard!" San yelled as he looked over to Minjun who was peacefully eating in the jail. "Eh? I'm sorry. I was hungry." Minjun said nonchalantly as he wiped his mouth. "How I wish I can kill you right now!" San yelled. "Calm down babe. He's enjoying this for sure. Don't entertain him any longer." Wooyoung said.

"I'm actually impressed at Yunho. I thought he would never find that man. Anyway, this time there is no hint. It's not fun anymore. Yunho got the answers too quickly." Minjun said smirking and Wooyoung had to physically hold San's down as the prosecutor try to kick the bars.

"Let's go babe." Wooyoung said soothingly and San huffed but he let Wooyoung pull him away from the station.

Minjun smirk as he subtly hides the sharp object that he had managed to craft with a few things he found in the jail.

\--

The police officers were escorting Minjun to the proper jail in the station when Minjun suddenly slash one of the officers on the neck making him convulsed, falling on his back on the floor, blood gushing out like water from his neck. Minjun didn't stop there. He attacked the other officer and stabbed him in the eye making the officer scream before falling to the ground too. Minjun smirks as he runs out of the station.

He runs to a secluded place a few blocks away from the station and leisurely walks as he laughs. "Now, it's time to break the puppy's heart." Minjun said, smirking as he wipes all the blood from his hands on his pants.

\--

"I'll see you tomorrow okay baby? Rest up." Mingi said as he kissed Yunho's forehead after Seonghwa had stopped at the lab so Yunho can go home with Hongjoong, too afraid to let the advisor be alone at the apartment. Yunho pouts, nodding his head as he watches Mingi get into his car and drive off.

Yunho sighs and goes inside the lab to go get Hongjoong so they can go back home.

\--

Mingi was driving to his apartment as Seonghwa had told him and Jongho that they were finished for the day. Mingi was about to turn the corner when suddenly a car screeched in front of him and Mingi had to make an emergency break.

Mingi huffed before he went out of his car and walked to the car, knocking on the driver's window. "Get out. How the fuck did you drive?? I swear to god that I'll take you to the nearest police station myself if you're drunk up your ass!" Mingi hissed as his own rage of not being able to save the 2nd victim today.

The driver slowly let down his windows and before Mingi could bend down to see the driver's face, Mingi was tasered and passed out instantly. Minjun smirked from inside the car.

\--

Mingi slowly opens his eyes and the first thing that he sees is a heartbeat monitor near him. He widened his eyes and tried to move when he figured out that he was tied up to a chair. There are a bunch of wires attached to his body to the monitor and he narrowed his eyes when he saw a gun, in front of him, on the table, aiming straight at him.

"Lee Minjun! Where the fuck are you?! Coward! Show yourself!! How the fuck did you get away from the station?!" Mingi yelled, raising his heartbeat in the process.

\--

Yunho sighs as he sits on the couch in Hongjoong's office, waiting for his cousin to finish whatever report he had to when suddenly Yeosang burst into the room, panicking. "P-pup!" Yeosang stuttered and Yunho pales.

Yeosang grabbed Yunho's sleeves and both of them rushed out to the meeting room where Hongjoong is already there, standing with his hands in his fist, looking at the monitor. Yunho gulped before he faced the monitor and gasped out loud, his sweater paws covering his mouth.

There, they saw Mingi trying to break out from his chair to no avail as he screamed Minjun's name. "W-what is going on Yunho ah..?" Yeosang stuttered and Yunho can't quite answer at the moment and he shakily pulls out his phone when it rings.

"Y-yes?" Yunho answered his phone, his eyes never left the monitor.

"He's the 3rd victim~ You better hurry up Yunho ah~"

"What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of him right now!! He doesn't have any rare-disease like the other victims are! This is not your style pattern!"

"I know~~ But it's not fun anymore Yunho ah~ I need to step up the game a bit~ It's more fun like this!!"

"Shut the fuck up! Let go of him!"

"Tick tock tick tock Yunho ah~" Minjun laughed before he ended the call. Yunho gripped his phone so tight as he looked over to the monitor and they all gasped when the heartbeat monitor went up to 100 and they could see how the gun slowly turned, ready to fire.

Mingi is aware of it too when he breathes harshly while staring at the gun but with his thoughts worrying about Yunho and the others right now, he can't slow down his heartbeat.

105..

*click..*

106..

*click..*

107..

*click..*

108..

The gun fired.

"NO!! MINGI!!!!!!" Yunho screamed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback please! ^_^


	12. Chapter 11

Yunho's phone clattered to the ground and his tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the monitor. Mingi's head is low to his chest and the 3 doctors held their breath and they let out a relief breath when Mingi moves slowly, tilting his head back up and looking at the gun, breathing heavily.

Yunho's phone rings again and Yunho shakily picks it up and answers it. "There is no time limit for your precious boyfriend, but he can also die in a minute, or not." Minjun said as he laughed evilly. "W-what do you mean by that?!" Yunho hissed albeit shakily.

"As you can see at the heartbeat monitor, the gun will pick up Mingi's heart rate and when his heartbeat goes up from the normal range, the gun will slowly turn and fire at him. Oh! I also put a bomb there around his stomach! The gun won't shoot him in the heart or anything, I adjust it to align to the bomb instead! This is kind of a punishment for you Yunho ah! Because you forgot about me! Tick tock tick tock!!" Minjun ends the call before Yunho can retaliate.

Yunho was about to shout into his phone when he was hit by a sudden pain in his head. He gasped and pressed a hand to his head, clenching his eyes shut as the pain intensified.

_ "Yunho ah! You lost so you'll be the villain and I'll be the cops!" _

_ "Okay! I'll go hide first and after 5 minutes you can come and find me!" _

_ "Okay! Bang bang Yunho ah! You better hide properly 'cause I'll find you with my gun!" _

Yunho blinks in pain. "I w-was p-playing cops w-with him.." Yunho stuttered as Hongjoong and Yeosang went to him but before they could do anything, Yunho glanced at the monitor and suddenly his chest tightened and his throat closed up.

"Pup!" Yeosang and Hongjoong shout as Yunho falls to his knees, clutching his shirt on his chest and wheezing. "Fuck! I think his backpack is still in his office! I'll go get it!" Yeosang said as he rushed to Yunho's office while Honjoong had kneel down next to Yunho, running his hand on Yunho's back.

Yeosang came rushing in with an inhaler in his hand a few moments later and gave the inhaler to Hongjoong which the head doctor brought to Yunho's mouth. After a few puffs, Yunho coughs weakly and takes a few short breaths before he takes a long one. "I n-need to save h-him hyung..I c-can't lose h-him.." Yunho said as he began to cry quietly.

"We will save him pup. I'll call Hwa and the others." Hongjoong said as he pull out his phone. Yeosang help Yunho get up from the floor and push him down onto the seat, running his hand gently on Yunho's back as Yunho slumped on the table, crossing his arms on it and buried his face there, crying.

\--

"Pup? I think this is from Minjun." Seonghwa said bringing a box in as he, Jongho, San and Wooyoung walked into the meeting room. Yunho perks up and goes to Seonghwa as Seonghwa puts the box on the table. Yunho opened the box and inside it was a watch with its back had a little tiny needle on it.

Yunho frowns at the familiar watch as his phone rings.

"Ah, the package arrived right?"

"What is this?" Yunho asked and Minjun laughed.

"That, is a device that could help your boyfriend to stay alive."

"What can a watch do?" Yunho hissed and Minjun tsked.

"If you put that on, the device will recognize your pulse! If you can't save your boyfriend, you can die instead! If your pulse stops, all the devices surrounding Mingi will also stop. Ah, don't try to mess the device up, it might look messy but I assure you that it worked. If you toggle it it will make the gun shoot the bomb faster."

Yunho blinks and before he can change his mind, he pulled up his sleeve and reach for the watch which Hongjoong stopped him. "Pup! Who knew what that watch had touched and all!?" Hongjoong said and Yunho gritted his teeth. "I can handle it! This is the only thing that can save Mingi for now!"

"Fuck no! You just had an attack!!" Hongjoong yelled and Yunho growls and shove Hongjoong aside and grab the watch, putting it on his wrist with the needle prodded and stabbed his skin making him wince and he blinks when he can't read any memories of it.

"I w-was right.. T-this is Mingi's.. I c-can't read any memories of i-it.." Yunho said as he began to cry again.

"Ooh, I got your pulse. Good luck Yunho ah! I'm tired and I want to rest right now~" Minjun said and ends the call.

Yunho huffed in irritation. He looked at the watch on his wrist as blood trickled down from his wrist to the table.

"For now, pup, I know you won't stay here so you can go with Seonghwa and Jongho to try and find Mingi while me and Yeosang will do a background check about this Lee Minjun. We know nothing at all about him. Sani? Woo? What will you guys do?" Hongjoong said.

"We'll try and trace the phone and his whereabouts." San said and Hongjoong nod his head. "Pup, be careful and bring your inhaler." Hongjoong said and Yunho wipes his tears away and nods. "But we really don't have anything right now.. It's impossible to search like this.." Yunho said and sadly look at the monitor where Mingi is trying to even out his breath as he look around the place.

Yunho bit his lips before he called the number that Minjun had used.

"Need something Yunho ah?" Minjun said, his voice lacing with amusement, making Yunho grit his teeth. "Give me a hint." Yunho said, swallowing his pride and Minjun laughed. "You sound so weak right now!"

"I don't care how I sound right now. Give me a hint. It's not fair you know? You know everything about me but I don't. It's not even my fault that I've lost my memories so you can't use that as excuses. Give me the hint."

"You really love him, don't you? I'm jealous~~"

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING HINT!" Yunho shouts, his hand clutching at his sweater.

"Fine. Don't shout again. My ears will bleed. Round Elephant. That's the only hint I can give you. Bye~" Minjun said and he ended the call. Yunho huffed and started to think about the hint.

"Pup? We can try to search around the area first. Let's go." Seonghwa said and Yunho nods.

Before he left, Yunho took something from one of the shelves where they put medications in the pharmacy lab.

\--

"We found Mingi's car in the middle of the road right after Joongie called me and we went there first but found nothing.. Except this.. I know this is a bad time, but I think you should hold it first.." Seonghwa said as Jongho gave Yunho a paper bag. Yunho opened the paper bag and there was a gift box in it, which Yunho opened and found a beautiful light purple scarf in it.

Yunho's lips wobble as he knows it is for him because his favourite colour is light purple. "T-thank you Mingi ah.. I'll save you.. I promise.." Yunho said quietly as Seonghwa started driving.

"Hyung, let's go to Minjun's house. He won't be there but maybe there will be hints there." Yunho said and Seonghwa nodded his head. Yunho's phone rings and he answers it.

"Pup, I've linked the monitor to your phone so you can see Mingi. I'll try to trace it and hope I can find where he is being kept." Yeosang said. "Alright, thank you Sangie." Yunho said and he opened the link Yeosang had given him and watched Mingi, still the same. "Stay calm baby. I'll come and save you." Yunho said quietly.

\--

"His father is Lee Jungmin and his mother is Park Yeona. The mother died in a fire of H apartment in Incheon and the father is nowhere to be found after the funeral.." Yeosang said and Hongjoong widen his eyes. "Wait. H apartment in Incheon? That was where Yunho lived before. So Minjun must've been his neighbour. The father is missing?" Hongjoong said and Yeosang nod his head.

"Yeah, no one found him after the funeral, so Minjun was taken to a care home before he was sent to the hospital because he tried to burn down the care home." Yeosang explained as he looked into the database.

"What did his father do?" Hongjoong asked. "He graduated from KAIST and worked as a senior researcher in science and chemistry in Y company." Yeosang answered. "Ah, I found the information about Minjun from the hospital he was in." Yeosang said. "Hospitalized because of arson in his care home in Gangnam. Was being cooperative while in the hospital so that's why they let him out and never set foot or having any records for arson afterwards."

"That's all?"

"Unfortunately.. Yes, that's all.." Yeosang said and both of the doctors sigh.

\--

"Do you think there are more in here pup?" Seonghwa asked as they stood in the middle of Minjun's room. Yunho huffed. "No, I don't think he will leave anything here on purpose.."

"I forgot to mention it to you, there is only one bullet in the gun Mingi ah, out of 6 slots. Since you had let it fire once, there are only 4 more empty shots." Minjun said as Jongho opened the monitor making Yunho and Seonghwa rush to Jongho.

They can see Mingi narrow his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Mingi growls and Yunho pales. "No no don't get angry Min!" Yunho said in front of the monitor but he knew Mingi couldn't hear him. "Because this is a punishment for your baby for forgetting about me! His best friend when we're little!" Minjun said, making Mingi angrier and suddenly the gun fired once more.

Yunho flinched and he held his breath watching and he let out his breath when the shot was an empty one. Mingi closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing down.

"Yunho ah, do you want to speak to Mingi? Grab the headset near the monitor~" Minjun said and Yunho quickly grabbed it with his sweater paws. "Min? Baby can you hear me?" Yunho said in the mic and Mingi widened his eyes. "Baby?!" Mingi said.

"Yes! Please hold on a bit Min! I'll come and save you! Please don't hear anything Minjun said and keep calm! Are you hurt anywhere?" Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head. "I'm fine baby. Please be careful and if you can get Minjun first then get him first!" Mingi said. "Fuck that! I'm going to save you first! You're my priority right now!" Yunho hissed. "Just be safe baby." Mingi said and before they could speak more, Minjun intervened.

"Urgh, you guys are so cheesy. I'm going to cut your conversation here. Tick tock tick tock Yunho!" Minjun said and he cut off the mic and turned off the monitor. Yunho grit his teeth and throw the headset to the wall, breathing heavily as he clutched his head in frustration.

"This bastard.. But what about a round elephant though.. I can't think of anything..No eyes and no nose.." Jongho said. "What did you just say Jongho?" Yunho said and Jongho tilted his head. "Hm?" Jongho said, confused and Yunho blinks as he quickly calls Hongjoong.

"Pup? Everything alright?"

"Hyung! What is a disease that distorts your cognitive perception or space perception? My mind is a mess right now so I can't think of anything.."

"That's too broad pup..Most of the disease that caused IQ to drop, distorts your perception.."

"Space perception, so you get to see an object as a squashed whole."

"Ah, then it's William's Syndrome."

"William's Syndrome.. The disease that is caused by gene loss?"

"Yup. The patients draw a square and when they talk, they say exactly where the windows or the wheels are. Wait. What was the hint he gave you, pup?"

"Round elephant."

"Ah, then it's the right disease. They perceive an elephant as a single circle."

"Find the patient that has this disease hyung! I don't think Mingi is the only victim! Fuck!"

"Will do pup."

Yunho ends the call and rubs his forehead. "What do you mean there is another victim pup?" Seonghwa said and Yunho sighs. "Because of the hint hyung.. Mingi doesn't have it so there must be another victim too.. And I hope that Mingi will be near them too.." Yunho huffed and took a deep breath.

"Let's go. There's nothing here." Seonghwa said and the other 2 nods.

\--

"Pup, we found the victim. He was in the same hospital as Minjun before."

"Address hyung!"

"On it!"

\--

"Cover the whole area! Where is the bomb squad?" Seonghwa said. "There'll be here in five, hyung." Wooyoung said. "It also might be a trap. So be careful!" Seonghwa said and Wooyoung and San nod their heads. "You guys too. We'll stay outside in case he's going to be here and wait for the bomb squad." San said and Seonghwa nodded his head before he rushed into the house with Jongho and Yunho in tow.

They enter the house and Seonghwa instantly closes his eyes in frustration as Jongho frowns and Yunho gasps before rushing to a woman that collapsed near the sofa and felt her pulse. "FUCK!!" Yunho said as he went to a boy on the floor that was wrapped in a bubble wrap around his face, his wrists and his legs.

Yunho tried to rip the wrap but it was too thick so he went to his neck and searched for a pulse instead. Yunho flopped on the floor in frustration when he couldn't find one and he was about to scream when his phone rings. He huffed angrily and answered it.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL??" Yunho shouted and Minjun laughed. "So you found them! Good job!" Minjun said. "Why did you kill them?" Yunho said angrily. "No reason? It was fun! You should try it too Yunho ah, we usually do the same thing before you know? You should try it too!" MInjun said and Yunho snarl.

"Like hell I will! I at least found them so don't do anything stupid to Mingi!" Yunho said, making Minjun laugh more. "But you didn't get to save them though so what's the point? Hurry Yunho ah! Before something happens to Mingi! Tick tock tick tock!" Minjun said and ended the call.

"We found a room in the basement!" San shouted, making Yunho, Seonghwa and Jongho rush out from the house.

\--

"Mingi ah!" Seonghwa entered first into the room and rushed to Mingi but when he touched him, a jolt of electricity went through him and he flinched. "What the fuck did the fucker do to you??" Seonghwa hissed as he looked over to Mingi.

Mingi widened his eyes when they came in and he locked his gaze on Yunho when Yunho came rushing in. He had no words. He missed Yunho so much and had been worried about him. The same goes for Yunho who shakily went to Mingi, his tears already pooling in his eyes. "I'm here. I'm here M-min." Yunho said.

Yunho was about to touch Mingi when suddenly Mingi winced and gritted his teeth as he fists his hand, squeezing his eyes shut because Minjun had electrified him. Yunho cries out Mingi's name before he shouts. "FUCKING STOP THIS MINJUN!"

"We have to deactivate the bomb! He purposely electrified Mingi so his heartbeat will go up and make the gun fire!" Jongho said and they quickly looked over to Mingi's stomach where the bomb was tightly secured around it. "Is there a way to disconnect this?" Seonghwa said and Yunho sobs as he speaks. "N-no.. T-this is too well m-made.."

"I don't think I can hold on anymore.. Get out.. Everyone go.. The bomb might explode.." Mingi said weakly. "LIKE HELL WE WOULD LEAVE YOU HERE" Yunho said and Mingi shook his head weakly. "We don't have time for this baby.." Mingi said.

"If Minjun electrifies him once more...."Seonghwa said and Yunho bit his lips. "There is one way.." Yunho said quietly as he stared at Mingi and Mingi frowns. "What is it?" Jongho said. "We should stop my pulse." Yunho said, making everyone widen their eyes. "WHAT?" They shout in unison. "No! You can't do that!" Mingi said. "Don't. Baby. Please... Please don't.." Mingi said, his own eyes begin to water as he stares at Yunho.

"It's going to be okay Min." Yunho said softly, giving Mingi a small smile before he turned around and pulled out a syringe from his backpack. He put the syringe in between his lips as he put down his backpack. "Lee Minjun. This is what you want right?" Yunho said as he looked over to the camera that was attached to the wall and before anyone could stop him, Yunho opened the cap of the syringe and pulled up his sweater until his chest and stabbed the syringe into his chest.

"NO! BABY!" Mingi shouts, his tears running down his cheeks as Yunho convulses and falls onto the floor where Seonghwa and Jongho panicked while watching what just happened in front of them. Seconds later, Yunho stops convulsing and his pulse gradually stops and when it stops, the bomb disconnects. Seonghwa quickly pulled the bomb away from Mingi as Mingi went to his knees, rushing to Yunho.

"Wake up baby! Please please wake up!" Mingi said as he sobs and does chest compression on Yunho without stopping.

"Please baby please." Mingi sobs as he does the chest compression.

"Don't leave me.. Please...."

  
  



	13. Chapter 12

"Minjun is running away! 2 blocks from here!" Wooyoung said and San curse loudly, "Fuck! Get all the officers! I want to see that bastard on his knees tonight!" San yelled and all the other police officers scramble to catch Minjun.

\--

"What do you mean he's not breathing Hwa??! My pup??! I'm coming there!" Hongjoong shouted in the phone. "What's wrong hyung? What do you mean Yunho is not breathing??" Yeosang said, frowning as he watch Hongjoong rushing around. "I don't know! Hwa said Yunho injected something into his chest and now he's not breathing but Mingi is free from the bomb! I need to save my pup! I have to go there!" Hongjoong said. "I'm coming with you!"' Yeosang said as they rush out of the lab.

\--

"Wake up baby! Don't do this to me!" Mingi said as he kept on doing the chest compression as Seonghwa and Jongho panicked next to him while the other officers awkwardly watched them, not knowing what they're supposed to do.

"Ambulance! We need them!" Seonghwa yells and one of the officers quickly nods his head and goes out of the basement to call for an ambulance.

Suddenly Yunho gasps and starts coughing weakly making Mingi, Seonghwa and Jongho yell his name in relief.

"Baby!"

"Yunho!"

"Yunho hyung!"

"M-mingi?" Yunho said weakly and coughs again. Mingi nodded his head, sniffing as some of his tears fell onto Yunho's chest. "I'm here baby. I'm here." Mingi said softly as he cupped Yunho's face and ran his thumbs on Yunho's cheeks. "W-what happened?" Yunho slurred and Mingi huffed, putting his forehead on Yunho's chest.

"You did something stupid, that's what happened." Mingi said and only then Yunho remembered what happened. Yunho weakly pulls Mingi until he can wrap his arms around Mingi's neck and pulls him closer as he starts to sob. "Y-you're alive! I d-did it!" Yunho stuttered as he sobbed and tightened his hold around Mingi's neck.

"Don't you dare do something like that again! I thought I've lost you!" Mingi scolds the doctor but he also tightens his hold on Yunho. "I t-told you t-that it will be a-alright, d-didn't I? D-don't you t-trust me?" Yunho said as he tried to calm down and stop his crying. "Yes, I trust you but how can I be fine when I can't find your fucking pulse?! Anyone would be panicking!" Mingi hissed as he pulled away and frowned at Yunho making Yunho pout.

"Do you have to be mad at me right now..?" Yunho said as he pouted, giving Mingi his wide puppy eyes and Mingi instantly melted. Mingi huffed softly as he hauled Yunho up onto his lap and put a hand on Yunho's neck as he gently pulled the doctor closer and kissed him on the lips. Yunho closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

They were in their own world for a moment and no one at the scene had the heart to stop them. 

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S MY PUP? GET THE FUCK AWAY! YUNH- THE FUCK? HWA YOU SAID MY PUP WAS NOT BREATHING?! DID YOU LIE TO ME?" Hongjoong hissed as he stares at the scene in front of him once he set foot in the room. "I didn't lie, he was not breathing but he woke up a few minutes ago, Mingi did CPR on him." Seonghwa said calmly.

Both Yunho and Mingi pulls away once they heard Hongjoong yelling as Hongjoong crouch next to them, cupping Yunho's face. "What did you do?? Why did Hwa told me you were not breathing? Why did Mingi had to do CPR on you??" Hongjoong said in a single breath. Yunho sheepishly stare at his cousin while he plays with his sweater paws.

"Uhm.. I might have injected myself with anesthesia..?" Yunho said slowly as he braced himself for Hongjoong to yell in his face again. "WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS!" Hongjoong hissed, making Yunho flinch and curl into Mingi, pouting. "B-but that's the only thing I could think of.. Minjun obviously wants me dead.. So I don't have any other options but this.. I didn't put in that much though.. Just enough for my pulse to lower close to nothing.." Yunho said.

"You don't have any pulse. Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I can't find any of your pulse. At all. I had to do CPR." Mingi said and Yunho pouted. "I know.. I heard you.. But I also taught you how to do CPR last month.. I know you would do it on me once you can't find my pulse.." Yunho said and Mingi blinked. "You trust me that much? What if I failed?" Mingi was perplexed by what Yunho had told him.

Yunho smile at Mingi and cupped his face. "I trust you. I'm alive right now aren't I? You didn't fail." Yunho said softly and Mingi shake his head fondly. "You are lucky I love you so much.." Mingi huffed and Yunho giggles before he had to stop to cough. Hongjoong narrow his eyes at that and pulls Yunho's arm towards him so he can read his pulse. "You are lucky you're my pup. I would've kill you if you're not. Now let me do my job. I can already feel your fever." Hongjoong said and Yunho can only give him a sheepish smile.

\--

"The pup lives?! Woo! Our pup is alive!!" San shouts at Wooyoung who is currently trying his best to hold himself from kicking Minjun's ass as the criminal is on his knees while 2 officers are holding him down. Minjun was laughing but he stopped once he heard San shouted that Yunho is alive.

"What? He's alive? NO!" Minjun shrieked and San smirked. "Yes, he's alive. You lost brat." San said, smugly making Minjun look at him with wide eyes. "I can't lose! I can't! No! Let me go! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands if I have to!" Minjun shouts as he struggles to free himself but the officers hold him down firmly.

"Like hell would we let you go. You're going to jail and you'll be put in an isolation room with nothing." Wooyoung said. "I don't care if I'm going to jail! What I care about is for Jeong Yunho to be dead! I can't have him alive! I can't! Let me go!" Minjun said, making San and Wooyoung frown. "What the fuck are you saying?" San hissed and Minjun gulped and finally they can see that the criminal is actually panicking.

"I need to have him dead!" Minjun said, his eyes wide looking at San and Wooyoung as he struggled to break free. "Well, you can't." Wooyoung said shrugging and Minjun bit his lips, blinking rapidly while looking at the floor. San and Wooyoung watch him and after a few moments, suddenly Minjun pushes one of the officers with all his might and grabs the gun from the fallen officer making San and Wooyoung pull out their gun.

"Put that gun down Minjun!" San said as Minjun looked at the gun with his eyes wide. "If I can't kill Yunho, then it's better for me to be dead. I don't want to live with that man again. No way. I was supposed to be free from him if I get to kill Yunho!" Minjun said to himself but Wooyoung heard him. "What are you talking about?" Wooyoung said but before they can do anything, Minjun shot himself making San and Wooyoung gape before they rush to the now fallen criminal.

"Holy fuck! What the fuck just happened?! Get me an ambulance!" San said and shouted at the officers and they quickly called for one. Wooyoung had pressed the wound on Minjun's chest as Minjun's shakily breathed and weakly tried to push Wooyoung's hands away. "L-let me d-die.. T-tell Yunho to f-fucking remember o-our time t-together already.. It w-will h-help him l-later on.." Minjun stuttered and gasped before he closed his eyes slowly, hand going limp, falling onto the floor.

Wooyoung stops pressing on Minjun's wound and feels for a pulse and he sighs when he can't feel any. San thread his hand through Wooyoung's hair gently. "Let's go. We have to tell the others." San said softly and Wooyoung sigh softly, nodding his head. "Let's go."

\--

"I don't want to! I'm fine! You've already checked me over, hyung! I'm fine!" Yunho huffed, pouting as he gripped Mingi's arm like his life depended on it. Hongjoong sighed. "I want to be sure, that's all pup. Yes, I've checked you over, but it will be better with proper equipments. Besides, you have a mild fever. You're not fine. Now, just be a good pup and get into the ambulance!" Hongjoong hissed and Yunho whines, hiding himself behind Mingi's back.

Mingi was about to pull him to the front when Yunho leaned his forehead on his back. "Please... I don't want to go there.... Please don't make me.... Please..." Yunho whimpered, his lips wobbled and he was close to cry his heart out. He doesn't want to go there, not when he feels this weak, this vulnerable. It will only bring back those bad memories that he tried so hard to forget.

Mingi then turns slowly so he can face Yunho and pull him into his arms and Yunho is quick to wrap his arms around Mingi's waist and bury his face in the crook of Mingi's neck. Mingi ran his hand on Yunho's back when he felt that the doctor was trembling before he looked over to Hongjoong as the head doctor stared at Yunho with a knowing sad look on his face.

"Can't we do this at the lab hyung? You guys do have the equipments there right?" Mingi asked Hongjoong softly making the head doctor sigh. "We do, fine. I'll check you over again at the lab. No hospital. Okay?" Hongjoong said and Yunho nod his head while still hiding in Mingi's neck. Hongjoong shake his head fondly before he look at the paramedics and give them an apologetic smile. "Sorry boys, we won't be needing you guys. You guys can go ahea-"

"We need one." Seonghwa said and all of them looked over to the detective. "Minjun's dead. He's down the road with San and Wooyoung." Seonghwa said as he ended his call with San. "He's dead? How?" Jongho asked. "He shot himself once he knew Yunho is alive. Can you boys go ahead? Straight down there." Seonghwa said and the paramedics nod their head and walk to where Seonghwa had told them to.

"Hyung!" San shouted as he and Wooyoung rushed to the others. "Are you guys alright? What happened?" Seonghwa said. "He was laughing maniacally when we finally caught him but he panicked once we told him that Yunho is alive." San said. "He yelled saying that he needed Yunho to be dead. He also said he doesn't want to live with this man or something. Saying that he will kill Yunho with his bare hands if he has to but we kept him down." Wooyoung explained further. 

"Minjun shoved one of our officers and grabbed his gun before he shot himself. We thought he was going to shoot us and find Yunho but he shot himself instead. He told us to tell Yunho to hurry and remember their childhood because it will help you later. I don't know what he meant by that one though." San said and Yunho frowned.

"But there was nothing special about our childhood though? It's all just me and him playing together almost every evening and sometimes his parents invite me to eat with them before my parents come and pick me up. My parents also sometimes hang out together with his parents while we play together." Yunho said, tilting his head.

"You remembered?" Hongjoong said, his eyes wide and Yunho nod his head. "Mhm. My memories came back gradually since I came back to life earlier. There's nothing on the night the apartment burned down too. I don't know what I was supposed to remember." Yunho shrugged before he coughs making Mingi and Hongjoong frowned.

"Okay, put that aside, I need to check you over again. Let's head to the lab." Hongjoong said. "I'll ride with Jongho and Seonghwa hyung." Yeosang said and Hongjoong nod his head.

\--

"Your fever worsen, a very red throat, and don't try to breathe quietly, I can hear your wheezing anyway." Hongjoong huffed and Yunho pouts. "Is he alright hyung?" Mingi asked as he hold Yunho down on his lap while Hongjoong checks him over. "Fortunately yes, but his body is still somewhat in shock thus the fever. Not to mention he had been having a few asthma attack so his body is kind of weak right now. He need to rest." Hongjoong said before he narrowed his eyes at Mingi making the detective squirm a bit on his seat.

"Pup, move. I need to check on Mingi." Hongjoong said making Yunho quickly stand up and sit on the table, giving Hongjoong access to Mingi. "I'm fine though?" Mingi said. "Are you gonna argue with a doctor Mingi ya?" Hongjoong said, giving a smile to Mingi making Mingi gulp and shake his head. Yunho giggles on the table watching his boyfriend and his cousin.

After Hongjoong checks over Mingi, Seonghwa went up to Hongjoong, gently running his hand through Hongjoong's hair. "Will they be fine?" Seonghwa said. "Physically, yes. Mentally.. they have to work on it I guess, but I'm not too worried about that. They have each other anyway, and us." Hongjoong said, smiling as he and Seonghwa watch Yunho flop himself down on Mingi's lap again.

Seonghwa nods before he sigh softly. "Though Minjun is dead, why do I feel like it's not over yet? Who is the man he was talking about? Was Minjun a victim too?" Seonghwa said quietly as Hongjoong nod his head slowly, thinking of the same thing. "The best we can do now is to protect those 2 because it seems that the real predator is coming after Yunho and he would be after Mingi too if that can help him have Yunho." Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nod his head, agreeing.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa are talking quietly with each other when suddenly Yunho whines out loud so they turn their head to where Yunho and Mingi are sitting together. Yunho is currently gripping Mingi's shirt, his pout is very prominent while Mingi is trying to calm his boyfriend down. "No! You can't go anywhere without me anymore!" Yunho whines, making Mingi sigh softly. "I'm only going to go and grab my clothes, baby. I won't be long." Mingi said softly and Yunho shook his head vigorously.

"I have lots of clothes! You can just wear mine! If you still want to go, then bring me along." Yunho said. "No, you need to rest. My house is 40 minutes away." Mingi huffed and Yunho whined louder. Mingi was about to speak more but he stopped when he saw tears on Yunho's cheeks. Yunho is still pouting as he sniffs quietly, not bothering to wipe away his tears that had marred his cheeks. Yunho pursed his lips as he didn't want to cry out loud. Mingi melted and sigh softly, wiping away the tears on Yunho's cheeks.

"Okay okay. I'm not going back tonight. Stop crying baby." Mingi said softly as Yunho hiccupped occasionally. "P-promise me." Yunho said and Mingi chuckled a bit. "I promise." Mingi said as he kissed Yunho's forehead. Yunho stops pouting and lays his head on Mingi's shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing. "M'tired.." Yunho mumbled as Mingi started to run his hand on Yunho's back slowly.

Hongjoong was about to speak when a few doctors from the other labs came running in. "We heard that Dr. Jeong was hurt?! Is he alr-" one of the doctors said before he stopped when he saw Yunho is sitting on Mingi's lap. All of the doctors that came in were the one that constantly tried to flirt with Yunho, even if it was clear that Yunho is dating Mingi. They never saw Yunho being this clingy towards Mingi before because Yunho is somewhat shy to show PDA in his workplace so they thought that they still have a chance.

Seeing Yunho being a Koala, latching onto Mingi right now making the other doctors instantly lost their hope in being Yunho's. They knew they had lost right now. Hongjoong clears his throat to make the gaping doctors pay attention to him. "Dr. Jeong is fine. Thank you for worrying but he will be alright." Hongjoong said before he turns over to look at Yunho and Mingi.

"Pup, Mingi, let's go." Hongjoong said and Mingi absent-mindedly stand up while still holding Yunho as Yunho wrap his legs around Mingi's waist and didn't bother to acknowledge the other doctors as he lay still on Mingi's shoulder, his eyes closed. The other doctors gape again at the skin ship before they slowly went out of the room, their face marred a sad one.

Seonghwa, Jongho and Yeosang laughs once they are gone from the meeting room. "Ah, I think it's better if no one stay alone at the moment, so Hwa, you're coming with me. Jongho and Yeosang, you guys can plan which house you guys wanna stay at but stay together. See you guys on Monday." Hongjoong said as Seonghwa sigh softly while the other 2 nod their head. "Even me Joong?" Seonghwa said and Hongjoong narrow his eyes at the detective. "Especially you! I don't want any excuses! Let's go." Hongjoong huffed and Seonghwa put both of his hands on air, not wanting to upset his boyfriend any longer.

"Okay okay, let's go then."

\--

"Baby, let go of me for a second so I can go shower? Please?" Mingi said as he stood near Yunho's bed while the doctor was still being a Koala. "Don't want to." Yunho mumbled as he tightened his hold on Mingi. "Then how am I gonna shower?" Mingi asked softly, being very patient towards his baby as he knew Yunho is still feeling the stress because he was kidnapped by Minjun.

"I don't know." Yunho mumbled and Mingi chuckled, shaking his head as he walked into the bathroom, bringing Yunho along. Mingi then filled the bathtub with water before he went to the counters and put Yunho down on it as the doctor finally loosen his hold. "Bath with me then." Mingi said softly and Yunho only nodded before he put his hands in the air, silently wanting Mingi to pull off his sweater.

Mingi chuckles softly before he pulls Yunho's sweater off of him. "Such a baby." Mingi said and Yunho huffed cutely. "Don't care. I am your baby." Yunho said as he tugs on Mingi's shirt, wanting it off. Mingi pulls off his shirt and his pants alongside his underwear, putting all of it in the laundry basket near the door and turns off the water for the tub. Yunho bit his lips as he stared at Mingi's bare body and swallowed before he blushed when Mingi caught him staring.

"Like what you see?" Mingi smirked as he slowly walked towards Yunho. Yunho nods his head absent-mindedly as he stares at Mingi's length that is becoming half hard. Mingi tips Yunho's chin so he can face him properly and leans in, kissing Yunho gently on the lips. Yunho deepened the kiss immediately, putting both of his hands on Mingi's bare chest.

They keep kissing and Yunho whimpers when Mingi playfully brushes his bulge and palms it through the pants. Yunho moans softly before Mingi unbutton Yunho's pants. "Up." Mingi said and Yunho did what Mingi told him to and Mingi yanks both his pants and underwear, throwing it into the laundry basket.

Mingi then went to sit on the edge of the bathtub, pulling Yunho with him and Yunho is quick to straddle his boyfriend. They continue to kiss as Mingi starts to stroke Yunho's length slowly, playing with the pre-cum. Yunho whines into the kiss and moans softly when Mingi starts kissing his jaw and neck. "We're not going all the way tonight, okay baby?" Mingi said, making Yunho whine. "But why??" Yunho said, pouting.

Mingi strokes Yunho's length firmly making Yunho yelps and moans, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead onto Mingi's shoulder. "You're having a fever. I don't want to overwhelm you." Mingi said and both of them moaned when Mingi took both of his and Yunho's length together in his hand and stroke it.

Mingi starts stroking faster when he heard Yunho's moan had become higher in pitch and after a few more fast strokes, Yunho cum first, his length twitching violently making Mingi groans and cum, both of their seed gushing out, staining their chest, stomach and Mingi's hand. Yunho let out a shaky breath and Mingi kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you." Mingi said softly and Yunho pulled away a bit so he could face Mingi properly, giving him a soft smile.

"I love you too." Yunho said. "But now I really want to bath. I feel gross. And tired." Yunho said further, pouting making Mingi chuckles. "Says the one who whines when I said we can't go all the way." Mingi said, shaking his head. Yunho huffed. "Hmph. Bathhh Minnnn." Yunho whines and Mingi laughs. "Alright alright." Mingi said and he cleans them up before getting into the bathtub together.

After the bath, Yunho is currently on the bed, waiting for Mingi as the detective went out of the room to fetch some water for Yunho in case the doctor wants it in the middle of the night. Yunho whines when he feels that Mingi is gone too long though the detective was only out of the room for 5 minutes.

"Miiiiiiin........" Yunho whines loudly and he can hear Hongjoong and Seonghwa snickered from the living room making him pout and huffed. Mingi comes in with a bottle of water a few minutes later and Yunho immediately makes a grabby hand towards the detective. Mingi shakes his head fondly and sits on the bed, pressing a hand on Yunho's forehead.

"Hm, not very warm so I don't think you need the wet towel yet." Mingi said and Yunho huffed before pulling Mingi closer. "Okay okay, let me lie down properly baby." Mingi said and Yunho instantly put his head on Mingi's chest once Mingi had lied down and wrapped his arm around Mingi's waist, his leg bent on both of Mingi's legs. Mingi let Yunho smother him as he thread his fingers along Yunho's hair slowly.

"Good night Min." Yunho mumbled sleepily and Mingi kissed his head.

"Good night baby." 

  
  



	14. Chapter 13

_ Why didn't you save me? _

_ W-what? I d-did Mingi! _

_ You didn't. I died. _

_ I died, Yunho. _

_ You didn't save me. _

_ This is your fault. _

**_BANG!_ **

"Ahhh!!" Yunho shouted as he instinctively sat up on the bed, his hands fisting the blanket. Yunho takes a deep breath as he blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to adjust to the dark room before he yelps in surprise when someone hugs him from the side.

"Easy, baby. It's me." Mingi said softly as he pulled the doctor into his arms and caressed his hair slowly. Yunho huffed shakily, closing his eyes and buried his head in Mingi's neck. "Nightmare?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded. "Wanna tell me about it?" Mingi said quietly, still caressing Yunho's hair. "I didn't get to save you.. Y-you died... It's m-my fault.." Yunho said quietly.

"I'm alive, baby. I'm right here." Mingi said as he kissed Yunho's head and rocked their body in a gentle sway. Mingi frowned when he felt that Yunho is still warmer than usual. "I think you need the wet towel now." Mingi said, making Yunho whine instantly. "No... It's cold..."

Mingi huffed softly and took his phone that he had put on the nightstand, looking at the time. "Oh, it's 3 am. You can eat your medicines now. I'm going to the kitchen for a bit, okay baby?" Mingi said, making Yunho immediately wrap his hands and legs around Mingi's neck and waist without a word and tightened his hold. "Baby..." Mingi said and Yunho shook his head. "I told you, you're not going anywhere without me anymore." Yunho mumbled.

Mingi sighed softly, kissing Yunho's forehead before he got up from the bed with Yunho in his arms and walked to the kitchen. Mingi tried to put Yunho down on the chair by the dinner table but Yunho won't let him go so he had to walk around in the kitchen with the big baby clinging to him. "Oh? Someone cooked porridge. I'll reheat it then." Mingi said as he found a pot of porridge on the stove.

"But I'm not hungry.." Yunho mumbled, making Mingi chuckle. "Are you sure you're a doctor, baby? You know how important it is to have your stomach filled with a bit of food before consuming medicines." Mingi said and he chuckles when he feels Yunho pout into his neck. "I don't care. I'm not hungry! I don't want to eat!" Yunho whined before he yelped when Mingi slapped him gently on his bum.

"You're eating this porridge. No buts." Mingi said. Yunho pulled himself away for a bit so he could look at Mingi. "What if I still don't want to?" Yunho said and Mingi instantly answered him, saying "No kisses and cuddles then."

Yunho widened his eyes and he stared at Mingi's eyes and when he knew that Mingi was telling the truth, he whined out loud and pouted. "Fine.. I'll eat it..." Yunho murmured, still pouting. Mingi smirked as he scooped the porridge into a bowl and grabbed a spoon before walking to the dinner table.

Yunho shifted a bit after Mingi had sat down and glared at the porridge making Mingi laugh at Yunho's antics. "Now now baby, it's not the porridge's fault. Don't glare at it like that." Mingi said as he scooped the porridge and brought it to Yunho's lips. Yunho pouted but he opened his mouth when Mingi quirk an eyebrow towards him and slowly munched on the porridge.

Yunho pursed his lips after a while, shaking his head and looking at Mingi with wide puppy eyes. "Come on baby, a few more?" Mingi said but Yunho shook his head slowly, his hand pressed on his lips as he took a few deep breaths slowly while his eyes tearing up a bit. Mingi saw this as a sign that Yunho might throw up if he pushed him further so he sighed and put the spoon in the bowl, pushing it away.

Yunho lay his head on Mingi's shoulder while trying to keep his nausea at bay and it helped when Mingi ran his hand on his back slowly. They stay like that for 15 minutes. "Do you think you can take your medicines now, baby?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho nodded his head. Mingi smiled and took the medicines that Hongjoong had put on the table next to a few glasses and a jug of water.

Mingi poured the water into one of the glasses and helped Yunho hold it while the doctor took a few sips. After taking the medicines, Yunho lay back on Mingi's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Can we go to bed now? M'sleepy.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi looked down fondly, kissing Yunho's forehead. "Yeah, let me get your wet towel and we can go to sleep." Mingi said.

Yunho huffed. "I thought you will forget about that by now.." Yunho said and Mingi just chuckled, putting the bowl in the sink before walking to Yunho's bedroom. "I'm not going to forget if it's for your health." Mingi said as he put Yunho down on the bed and tucked him in before going to the bathroom to fetch the wet towel. Yunho closed his eyes as he waited for Mingi and gasped when he felt the wet towel on his forehead.

"It's cold....." Yunho whined, making Mingi roll his eyes fondly as he slid in next to Yunho and pull him closer. "Sleep." Mingi said and closed his eyes. Yunho huffed before he did the same.

\--

"Joong, I'll be fine.. I'm just gonna take my clothes for a bit, that's all. I won't be long." Seonghwa said. "Then why can't I go with you? I told you, no one can be alone for now, not until the real perpetrator is caught." Hongjoong huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Seonghwa sighed and he was about to speak again when Mingi suddenly emerged from Yunho's bedroom.

"Yunho is still asleep?" Hongjoong said as Mingi walked towards them. "Yeah. His fever has gone down too. Are you guys going somewhere?" Mingi said, tilting his head at the duo. "I'm going to my house for a bit to take my clothes but Joongie won't let me." Seonghwa huffed. "Take me with you." Hongjoong said. "But what about the pup?" Seonghwa said making Hongjoong frowned in confusion.

"What about him? His boyfriend is standing right in front of you. He'll be fine. Right, Mingi?" Hongjoong said and Mingi nodded.

"We'll be fine. You guys can go ahead. Oh, can you guys take my clothes too? If it's not too much for you guys of course."

"Sure. Password?"

"092399. You can just grab anything, hyung."

"Okay."

Hongjoong watched the conversation between Mingi and Seonghwa silently before his curiosity took over. "Why does it seems like you have gone to Mingi's before, Hwa?" Hongjoong asked, narrowing his eyes at Seonghwa. "Huh? I did like a month ago, to give Mingi the file cases we were doing at the time because Mingi forgot to bring it home." Seonghwa answered as Hongjoong pouted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hongjoong pouted, looking over to Seonghwa with sad eyes. Seonghwa rolled his eyes fondly and pulled Hongjoong so he can kiss his forehead. " You guys are really related by blood huh. Always so dramatic. I'm sorry, I might have forgotten to tell you that day. I won't do it again." Seonghwa said as Mingi pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at the statement.

"Well, don't do it ag-"

"Miiiinnnnn..... Why aren't you in bed......" Yunho said as he rub his eyes with his sweater paws, trudging into the living room sleepily before wrapping his arms around Mingi's waist from the back and put his chin on Mingi's shoulder. Mingi put his hands on Yunho's, leaning his head against Yunho's. "I'm sorry baby, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up yet. How are you feeling?" Mingi said.

"My head hurts.." Yunho said, pouting.

"It's a punishment for being stupid. I won't give you any painkillers. You'll have to deal with it." Hongjoong huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But it hurts hyuuunggg..." Yunho whined, stomping his foot before he wince as the movement made his headache worst.

"Deal. With. It."

Mingi turned over as Yunho loosen his grip on the detective and kissed his forehead. Yunho leaned his head onto Mingi's shoulder, whimpering as his headache worsened. "Come on, you shouldn't be out of bed." Mingi said softly. "It's your fault. You weren't there when I woke up." Yunho huffed making Mingi chuckles. Mingi bent down without a word, putting a hand under Yunho's knees while the other on Yunho's back and gently hauling him up.

"Joongie, let's go." Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nod his head as he watch Mingi walking to Yunho's bedroom while holding the latter in his arms.

"Aren't you being a little harsh Joongie? Seonghwa said as soon as they are seated in the detective's car. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hongjoong said absent-mindedly as he type a message on his phone.

HJ

_ If the pup still whines about his headache in an hour, the painkiller is on the table next to the pup's medication, the one with the peach colour. Feed him only one. _

"Deal with it, huh? You can never do that to the pup, I should've known." Seonghwa said as he peeked at the message Hongjoong had written and sent to Mingi. "Shut up. Who were the one that insist on giving two days off to his team and mine? You can't fool me. I know you were the one that begged the higher ups yesterday." Hongjoong said and Seonghwa laughed.

"Busted. At least all of us can rest for 4 days straight. Wanna go on a date with me later?" Seonghwa said and Hongjoong choked on his saliva. "D-don't say that out of nowhere! Geez.." Hongjoong huffed and Seonghwa just laughed him off.

"You're the one who said you like surprises."

"S-shut up! Just concentrate on the road!"

Mingi smiled at Hongjoong's message as he massaged Yunho's head that is currently on top of his lap. "Hyung is being mean.. I don't like it.." Yunho mumbled sadly. "He's worried, baby. You really freaked him out yesterday." Mingi explained softly and Yunho sighed. "You freaked everyone out actually. Not just Hongjoong hyung. So give him time, okay baby?" Mingi said softly. "I'm sorry.. I was just trying my best.. I don't want to lose you.. I didn't expect for my heartbeat to stop.." Yunho said quietly.

"I know, baby. No one is perfect, even if they are a genius like you." Mingi said, making Yunho sighed. "Say, do you want to go on a date with me? After your fever broke? We have 4 days off anyway and you're not that warm anymore." Mingi said, trying to cheer his baby up. It worked because Yunho instantly tilted his face, facing Mingi with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Really?! Promise?!" Yunho said and if his head wasn't thumping loudly at the moment, he would be bouncing on the bed already. "Yes, I promise but you have to be good until your fever is gone." Mingi said, booping Yunho's nose. "I'm always good!" Yunho said, pouting and frowning at Mingi. "Are you sure? I heard someone whined last night because he doesn't want to eat before taking his medication." Mingi said as he quirk an eyebrow towards Yunho.

Yunho blushes and clears his throat as he lay his head on Mingi's lap again. "That wasn't me. I don't know who you're talking about. I want to sleep. Wake me up when I have to eat my medication." Yunho said, pulling the blanket until it reaches his nose and closes his eyes. Mingi shakes his head, smiling softly and continues massaging Yunho's head.

\--

Mingi jerked awake when he heard a thump in the living room. He had fallen asleep while massaging Yunho's head. Mingi placed Yunho properly on his pillow before getting out of the bed and out of the bedroom slowly. He's hiding behind a wall, peeking his head and sigh in relief when he saw Hongjoong and Seonghwa in the living room.

"What are you guys doing? I thought someone broke in." Mingi said and stared at Hongjoong who is on top of Seonghwa on the couch. "Should I go back to Yunho's room? I feel like I'm interrupting something." Mingi said and Hongjoong quickly scrambled away from Seonghwa as Seonghwa nonchalantly sat up properly on the couch.

"It's nothing! I stumbled and Hwa caught me before I fell, that's all!" Hongjoong said, his face red. "Huh. If you say so, hyung." Mingi said. "Here, Mingi ah. Your clothes." Seonghwa said as he push 2 duffel bags towards Mingi. "Uhm, did you just took my whole closet?" Mingi said, his eyes wide and Seonghwa just shrugged.

"Eh, we're gonna live here for who knows how long Mingi ah. I'm making it easier if we're actually moving in later." Seonghwa said, making Mingi chuckles. "Thanks hyung. I-"

"Can you stop disappearing everytime I woke up?" Yunho pouted sleepily before he widened his eyes at the bags in Mingi's hand. "Where are you going?! I told you that you can't go anywhere without me!" Yunho blurted out without thinking as his mind is still hazy from the sleep. Hongjoong and Seonghwa laughed as Mingi stared at Yunho, his face in a smirk.

"I'm moving out, baby." Mingi said and Yunho gaped at Mingi as he still is unaware that they are playing with him. "B-but why?! D-don't leave me.. I'll be good... I promise.." Yunho said, his eyes tearing up making the others widen their eyes. Mingi stopped his teasing and dropped the duffel bags before rushing to hug the now crying pup.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm not going to leave you. I promise. I'm sorry if I surprised you." Mingi said softly and ran his hand on Yunho's back gently. "Y-you're not moving o-out then?" Yunho said in between his sobs. "I'm moving in actually." Mingi said as he wiped the tears on Yunho's cheeks. Yunho stared at Mingi, blinking his eyes for a few times until he finally realized what actually happened and his face instantly became red.

Yunho whined as he hides his face in the crook of Mingi's neck while Hongjoong and Seonghwa are openly laughing at him. Yunho punched Mingi with his sweater paws a few times while the latter let him do that. "I hate you!" Yunho huffed while he wrapped his arms around Mingi's waist. "I love you too, baby." Mingi said, making Yunho whine and bury his face as much as he can in Mingi's neck.

"I'm hungry." Yunho mumbled suddenly. "Ah, go shower then. I ordered our food already and it will arrive approximately in half an hour." Hongjoong said and Yunho nodded, tugging Mingi's shirt. Mingi grabbed both of his duffel bags before following Yunho into his bedroom to shower.

After showering, they all sprawled in the living room, eating the food that Hongjoong had ordered while watching a Harry Potter movie. Yunho had fallen asleep on top of Mingi after the 3rd Harry Potter movie because of his medications as the others continued watching it until dinner.

Hongjoong had ordered again as he and Seonghwa were too lazy to cook and they had dinner while continuing the Harry Potter series and ended up watching the series until late at night. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm. smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the laaaate update with this story! Had a bit of a writer block with this one T.T 
> 
> well warning. smut ahead. this book will come to an end soon too. thank you to everyone who had been reading this story! <333333333

"Useless piece of shit. Good riddance now that you're dead. I guess I have to do it with my own hands. I should've known he would be useless. Just you wait, Jeong Yunho. I will get rid of you just like how I get rid of your parents."

\--

"Baby! Wait up! The rides won't go anywhere! Baby!" Mingi shouted as Yunho had already ran around like a child excitedly before he stopped and turned around, waving at Mingi. "Min! I wanna ride that one first!" Yunho said excitedly while pointing to his right but he quickly retracted his hand when someone walked by him. Mingi looked over to where the doctor had pointed and gaped as he rushed to him.

"Uhm.. That one..? Really baby?" Mingi said as he paled a bit. Yunho nodded vigorously before he realized Mingi had gone pale. "Min? Are you alright?" Yunho said as he went up to Mingi and pressed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "No fever. What's wrong Min?" Yunho said, tilting his head at Mingi and Mingi laughed nervously.

"It's just... Uhm.. I'm.. Uh..." Mingi stuttered, blushing hard. Yunho tilted his head before he looked over to the ride that he wanted to go first. 'Haunted Ride' it wrote right on top of the entrance and Yunho finally remembered after a few moments of thinking. "Oh, Min. It's okay! It won't be that scary!" Yunho said and Mingi bit his lips, frowning and still didn't quite trust Yunho's words.

"I don't know.. I really don't like scary things.." Mingi mumbled as he eyed the entrance to the ride. Yunho pouted. "Come on Min!! Pleaseeee? Pleaaaaassseeeeeee?" Yunho whined, tugging Mingi's shirt. Mingi sighed and shook his head. "Fine. If anything happens to me, I'm blaming you." Mingi huffed before he took Yunho's hand and walked together to the entrance of the ride.

"You'll be fine!!" Yunho said, bouncing as they wait for their turn.

\--

"I'll be fine? Really baby? I feel like dying. Am I dying?" Mingi said and coughed right after they walked out of the ride. Yunho rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. "It's not even scary. I was expecting more from it." Yunho said, pouting, making Mingi gaped at him. "NOT EVEN SCARY?? ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Mingi said and coughed again, making Yunho stop pouting and look at him in worry. "Let's get some drinks. You need to rehydrate your throat. You didn't stop screaming for the whole ride." Yunho said, running his hand down on Mingi's back slowly as the latter glared at him.

They went to get drinks and Yunho was finally able to console his pouting detective boyfriend by letting the latter pick their next ride. They had fun for the whole day, trying every ride that they could and playing every game until they went for one last ride at the ferris wheel before going back home.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful." Yunho said as he looked at the view while Mingi was staring fondly at Yunho rather than the view outside of their gondola. Mingi smiled and took Yunho's hand, making Yunho look over to him and blushed when Mingi kissed his hand. "Did you have fun today?" Mingi asked and Yunho gave him the most blinding smile ever, nodding his head.

"I did. Thank you Min. I've always wanted to come here." Yunho said softly and Mingi kissed his forehead.

"I know. That's why I brought you here."

"Huh? How did you know? Did hyung tell you?"

"No, I saw you scrolling about amusement parks a while ago on your phone."

"Oh okay." Yunho said, blushing a bit because he thought he had been subtle about it. Mingi laughed seeing Yunho's red face and pinched the red cheeks. "Why are you blushing?" Mingi said as Yunho whined because Mingi is still playing with his cheeks. "Cush I thought I wash being shubtle." Yunho slurred as Mingi pulled and pushed his cheeks.

Mingi chuckled, letting go of Yunho's cheeks as Yunho rubbed at his poor cheeks with a pout. "But seriously, thank you so much Min. I never thought that I could do these things and I'm glad you came into my life and let me experience things that I never could before. I love you. So much." Yunho said, looking at Mingi fondly and Mingi smiled at him before he leaned it and kissed Yunho on the lips.

Yunho closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Mingi's neck as the detective wrapped his arms around Yunho's waist. They kissed for a while until Mingi pulled away and rested his forehead on Yunho's. "I love you too baby." Mingi whispered, making Yunho giggled as they intertwined their hands together and watched the view outside.

\--

"We're back." Both Yunho and Mingi said. "Welcome back, how's the date?" Hongjoong said nonchalantly from the couch. "Amazing! How's yours? I thought you guys would be back later than us." Yunho said and Hongjoong chuckles. "We got tired halfway and decided to binge watch movies together at home." Hongjoong said making Yunho and Mingi laughed and shook their head. "Where is Seonghwa hyung?" Mingi asked as the leader of his team is nowhere to be seen in the living room. "Shower. You guys just missed him actually, he just went in there for like 10 minutes ago." Hongjoong said and the other 2 nodded their heads.

"Both of you should go shower too. Don't forget we have to work starting tomorrow. Don't sleep so late cuz I don't want to yell at anyone first thing in the morning tomorrow." Hongjoong deadpan said. "Hey! It's not my fault that you can't wake me up like Mingi can, hyung!" Yunho huffed and Hongjoong only rolled his eyes and shooed them away with his hand as he continued on watching the drama on the TV. 

Yunho was about to retort again but Mingi had pulled him by the waist and dragged him into their bedroom instead, leaving Hongjoong watching them in amusement. Yunho huffed right after Mingi closed the door and locked it. "Why'd you drag me here? I still want to fight him. You go shower first. I'll be there aft-umph" Yunho blabbered before Mingi cut him off with a kiss.

"How 'bout you pay attention to me right now?" Mingi said, making Yunho's spine shiver as he moaned quietly when Mingi groped Yunho's crotch and fondled it slowly. "W-why so s-sudden M-min?" Yunho stuttered but he didn't stop Mingi from fondling his crotch and closing his eyes, leaning his forehead on Mingi's shoulder. "Who said it's sudden? I've been wanting this for the whole day. You look so cute today wearing this fluffy sweater that matches with this scarf that I bought for you." Mingi said before he nibbled Yunho's neck up until his earlobe and bit it gently making Yunho moan again.

"Quiet baby, you don't want them to hear you now do you?" Mingi said as he tilted Yunho's head so he could kiss him. They kissed passionately as Mingi pushed Yunho towards the bed and both of them flopped on the bed with Yunho on his back and Mingi hovering on top of him. Mingi's hands moved from Yunho's hips to underneath the sweater as he roamed his hands all over the hot skin, occasionally brushing Yunho's bulge that's becoming more and more bigger.

Mingi pulled away and took off his jacket and shirt as Yunho watched him feverishly, biting his lips at the hot scene and holding himself back from moaning out loud. Mingi smirked at the red-faced doctor, his hair is already a mess and his lips swollen, the result from their kiss earlier. Mingi pulled Yunho's sweater up until his chin and doved in to nibbed playfully at one of the sensitive buds making Yunho's back arched, moaning in surprise.

"Shush baby. At this rate, they will really hear us." Mingi said, making Yunho glare at him while pouting. "You're the one that attacked me out of nowhere!" Yunho hissed and yelped when Mingi pinched his right nipple. Mingi chuckles before pulling off Yunho's sweater and scarf and throwing it away, not even caring where it landed. Mingi grinds down right on Yunho's bulge earning him another croaked moan from the doctor.

"Don't t-tease me Minnnn" Yunho whined, making the detective chuckle and shake his head. Mingi unbuttoned Yunho's jeans and pulled down the zipper before attacking Yunho's lips again to muffled the doctor's moans when he shoved his hand inside the tight jeans to stroke the hardening length. Yunho bucked his hips in reflex and moaned in the kiss. Mingi stroked Yunho's cock slowly, occasionally cupping the balls and playing with the pre-cum that had leaked through the boxer.

"So wet. Let's take this off hm?" Mingi said after he pulled away from the kiss and without waiting for Yunho's anwer, he pulled Yunho's jeans and boxer off and did the same with his. Mingi licked his lips at the scene in front of him. Yunho's pre-cum leaking onto his stomach making his own cock twitch at the amazing view. "Hurry up.." Yunho whined, pouting at Mingi when the latter didn't do anything other than watching him.

"So whiny." Mingi growled but he did move and bit Yunho's right nipple a little bit hard as a warning making Yunho bite his lips in an attempt to muffled his moans. Mingi licked and sucked all over Yunho's chest, collarbone and neck before he went further down and nibbed at Yunho's waist making Yunho bucked his hips again in reflex. Mingi pinned down Yunho's waist and narrowed his eyes at Yunho in warning, making the doctor gulp.

"Do that again and I won't make this vanilla." Mingi warned and Yunho nodded vigorously, gripping the sheets tightly. Mingi then started to give kitten licks on Yunho's cock and balls before sucking the balls lightly and gave a long wet lick on the shaft. Mingi twirls his tongue around the head making Yunho whimper and moan throatily when Mingi takes all of it into his mouth. Mingi started to bob his head up and down as slowly as he could for as long as he could, making Yunho gradually become impatient and whine.

"Miiiiinnnnnn....." Yunho whined and grabbed Mingi's hair but before he can pushed Mingi's head down, Mingi had already swatted his hand and pulled away. Yunho was about to throw a tantrum but it died down when Mingi kissed him before taking the lube from one of the drawers beside the bed and popped it open. Yunho swallowed as he watch Mingi poured the lube on his fingers and took a deep breath when Mingi spread his legs open and start to prod at his entrance.

Yunho moaned quietly when Mingi thrust a finger in and bit his lips when Mingi started to move his finger. Yunho let out a few breathy moans, trying to keep quiet as best as he could as Mingi prepped him open. Mingi kept on teasing the doctor with brushing his fingers just near the bundle of nerves that will make him see stars and Yunho felt like crying from all the teasing as he wanted more.

"M-min... Stop t-teasing me..." Yunho said as he pouted. "Hm? I'm sorry? Do you want me to stop?" MIngi smirked as he asked, making Yunho whine out loud. Mingi chuckled and without stopping his fingers, he moved up and kissed Yunho. Yunho wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck, deepening the kiss and moaned into the kiss when Mingi finally thrust his fingers right on the bundle of nerves making Yunho arched his back.

Mingi kept on thrusting his fingers at Yunho's prostate while kissing him but he stopped when Yunho's moans had become higher in pitch and how Yunho started to tremble. "Do you think you can cum a lot tonight baby? Do you want to cum with only my fingers first?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho nodded his head vigorously. "Verbal answer baby." Mingi said and Yunho swallowed breathily. "Y-yes." Yunho answered and Mingi kissed him again and thrust his fingers a bit faster than before.

Yunho keeps on moaning in their kiss as Mingi thrust his fingers, attacking the bundle of nerves with precise movement. Yunho moaned brokenly in the kiss as he cums, his toes curled up and white seeds gushing out from his twitching cock, painting his chest and stomach messily. Yunho breathed heavily as Mingi stopped and pulled his fingers out.

Without further ado, Mingi aligned himself at the still twitching hole and pushed his cock inside in one swift motion until he was balls deep making Yunho moan, rolling his eyes at the full feeling. "Can I move?" Mingi asked, holding himself back and he moved when Yunho nodded his head. Yunho had to bite his lips to prevent himself from moaning out loud when Mingi started to thrust faster.

Since Yunho is still sensitive, it's not long for him to feel the orgasm building inside of him again and Mingi went faster and harder when he felt Yunho's walls begin to clench as his moans got higher in pitch and volume. Mingi grabbed Yunho's cock, pumping it at the same pace as his thrust and Yunho arched his back, his vision turning white as he cums again. Mingi slowed down his pace but he didn't stop as he waited for Yunho to come down from his high and once Yunho opened his eyes again, Mingi leaned down and kissed his sweaty forehead as he pulled out of Yunho.

"Turn over baby. We're not done yet." Mingi said and Yunho licked his dry lips before sluggishly turning over and buried his face in the pillow, bracing himself as he knows that he can't keep his moans down in this position. Mingi leaned down and gave a long lick along Yunho's back before he nibbled on Yunho's neck as the doctor tilted his head to the side to give more access for Mingi. "Are you still with me baby?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho pushed back his ass towards Mingi's crotch as an answer as he doesn't trust his voice at the moment.

Mingi moaned quietly in pleasure, fondling Yunho's ass cheeks for a bit before he pushed his cock inside Yunho's puckered hole. Both of them groaned at the pleasure coursing through them as Mingi started thrusting slowly but Yunho won't have it so he started to move his body faster making Mingi moan deeply but quietly. Mingi let Yunho take over as he rested his hand on Yunho's back watching Yunho's hole eating his cock as Yunho kept on moving his body at a fast pace.

Mingi knew Yunho was close when Yunho's movement became sluggish and he had buried his face in the pillow, muffling his loud moans so Mingi took over and started thrusting faster and deeper straight towards his prostate. Mingi keeps abusing the gland without stopping as his orgasm approaches while Yunho is gripping the sheets and moaning loudly into his pillow. Yunho moaned brokenly in his pillow as his cock twitched frantically, spraying the sheets with his cum and clenching hard on Mingi's cock making the detective moan deeply and cums, emptying his seeds into Yunho.

Yunho slumped down on the bed, not caring about his cum, breathing heavily with Mingi following suit, slumping down on top of Yunho making the doctor groan a little but he didn't do anything, he closed his eyes instead. After a few minutes, Mingi pulled out from Yunho, earning a hiss from the doctor and Mingi caressed Yunho's back gently. "Are you alright baby?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head as he struggled to open his eyes.

Mingi shook his head and hauled Yunho up from the bed making the latter whine sleepily. "No.. Sleep.. Sleepy..." Yunho slurred but Mingi was not having it as he picked Yunho up, bridal style and walked to the bathroom. "Nope. You're not going to sleep in your cums baby. Shower first and you can sleep afterwards." Mingi said as he put Yunho down, wrapping his arms around Yunho's waist in precautions while he turned the shower on. They showered quickly as Yunho kept falling asleep in the middle of it so MIngi had to do most of the things himself.

Mingi engulfed Yunho with a big fluffy towel and dried him off before helping Yunho to wear his boxer and a big sweater. He put Yunho down on the chair by the table as he pulled off the dirty sheets and tossed it into the laundry basket and pulled out new sheets from the closet. After he was done changing the sheets, Yunho is already asleep with his head close to his chest, too sated and tired to wait for Mingi.

Mingi shook his head fondly as he went to the sleeping bub and picked him up gently, putting him on the bed. Mingi turned off the lights and slid in next to Yunho and pulled Yunho closer and sighed in content, closing his eyes and letting the sleep take over.

\--

"Good morning!" Yeosang said as soon as Yunho, Mingi, Seonghwa and Hongjoong entered the lab while Jongho waved at them. "Morning!" Yunho said with a big smile and flopped down on one of the seats. "How's your holiday?" Yeosang asked, smirking at the others. "It's good. I get to go on a date with Mingi while these two binge watch every movie that they can get to after forgoing their date halfway." Yunho said and he yelped when Hongjoong slapped his head lightly.

"Shut up. You'll be like us in a few years anyway." Hongjoong huffed.

"You guys are only 2 YEARS older than us!! It's not like you guys are in your 30s or something." Yunho said, rolling his eyes as Mingi, Yeosang and Jongho laughed. "2 years are a lot for someone like us that had to deal with brats every day." Hongjoong said, narrowing his eyes at Yunho. "HEY! Why are you looking at me like that?!" Yunho hissed but Hongjoong just shrugged and Yunho was about to pounce on his small cousin when someone came into the lab.

"Doctor Jeong. Someone sent you this."

Yunho frowned at the box as he hesitated to take it, so Mingi took it and placed it on the table. "We've put 2 officers that will check every package that was sent here so it should be safe." Seonghwa said and Mingi opened it.

"What the fuck?" Mingi said as soon as he found out what is in the box. Yunho frowned and went up to Mingi and gasped a little when he peered into the box. "W-what...? What is t-this..?" Yunho stuttered as he started to panic while Mingi picked up the bunch of pictures in the box, staring at all of it before tossing it on the table.

The others also frowned at the pictures. All of it are pictures of Yunho and Mingi together, while they were doing their job outside of the lab or just strolling together after work.

"W-why me? W-what did I ever d-do to w-whoever this is..? I never h-hurt anyone.." Yunho stuttered and Mingi quickly hugged Yunho and gently ran his hand on Yunho's back, calming him down. "I don't know, baby, but I do know that we are going to catch him. Okay? Calm down baby. I'm here." Mingi said softly and Yunho can only nod his head.

\--

"He he he... Just you wait Jeong Yunho.. I will send you to your parents soon.."


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short filler chapter ^_^

Yunho stared at the picture on the tables, his lips pursed as his hands in fists. He's alone in the meeting room now, Hongjoong was called for a meeting, Yeosang had to cut up some body while the detectives had gone to their station to try and trace the packaging in hope they can get an address from it. "Even if he's wearing gloves to put these pictures inside, I still can read them. No one is going to stop me right now." Yunho whispered, taking a few deep breaths as he really wanted to know who this guy is.

"Okay. Fuck it." Yunho huffed and grabbed one of the pictures on the table with his bare fingers.

_ "Useless son. Why is he so useless since he was a kid? I told him to kill his childhood friend. A simple task! Yet he failed at it! It's good that he killed himself!" the man said as he placed the pictures on the table and traced Yunho's face on one of the pictures. "I guess you have to die in my hands, just like your parents. They ruined my life, so I will ruin theirs." _

Yunho let go of the pictures, breathing hard and blinking his eyes to get his vision back. He started frowning right after he got his breath in control again. "What..? My parents ruined his life..? They saved people's life so how the fuck did they ruined your life?! Fucking shit?! Who the fuck are you to say about my parents like that?!" Yunho hissed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. He really hates it when people talk bad about his parents because he knew how his parents loved to help people.

Yunho might be young at that time but he never forgot anything since he was 4 so he remembered how his parents always sacrificed their time just to help people. He might have lost some of his memories right after the fire but he had remembered all of them after the basement incident and he never saw his parents had an argument with people. Well, at least not in their house but his parents' friends always told him how nice his parents were so Yunho is frustrated with this man who said that his parents ruined his life.

"Wait... Useless son..? Kill his childhood friend..? Is this man Minjun's father..? W-what..? N-no.. It c-can't be..? B-but they s-said he w-was n-nowhere to be f-found after t-that night..?" Yunho mumbled as he began to tremble and start to panic. Yunho unconsciously touches his neck as he remembers that night..

[Flashback, after the fire]

_ "A-appa..? E-eomma..?" Yunho said as soon as he realized that he's alone in a white room. Yunho tilted his head in confusion. Where are his parents? They usually won't leave him all alone. Especially in some foreign place so where are they? Yunho weakly sat up on the bed and looked around, his face still in a frown. "Appa..? Eomma..? A-anyone..?" Yunho said quietly and whimpered when his head hurt. _

_ He clutched his head and frowned again when he felt something and traced it with his fingers.  _ **_Hm..? What is this..?_ ** _ Yunho thought and was about to get up from the bed when the door to his ward opened. Yunho glanced up to the door and pouted because he thought that it was his parents. "H-hello, Uncle Lee.. Do you know where my p-parents are..?" Yunho said quietly without realising that the man is looking at him with so much hatred. _

_ "U-uncle Lee..?" Yunho stuttered uncomfortably when the man went up to him at the bed without saying anything. Yunho frowned a bit and he glanced at the door, thinking about fleeing because this man is being creepy and it scares him. Yunho was about to get up from the bed but the man had pushed him down by the throat making the poor boy yelp and whimper in shock. _

_ "U-unc- wha- some-hel-" Yunho gasped as his oxygen was cut off by the man and Yunho desperately clawed at the man's hands in panic. He gasped and wheezed while trying to break free from the man but being an 8 years old boy fighting an adult, there's nothing he can do. His vision turned black as he desperately gasped for air and his legs just kicked at anything in reflex and somehow Yunho managed to kick the man and both of them stumbled down to the ground. _

_ Yunho whimpers when his head collides with the floor but his throat is free again from the man's hands and he inhales the oxygen that he desperately needs. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHO ARE YOU?! GET THE SECURITY!" someone said and Yunho is half-aware that someone picked him up as he coughed, gasped and wheezed for oxygen. It's not helping that his head hurts so much too and the last thing that he remembered was someone patting his cheeks gently as his world turns black. _

[Flashback ends]

"Baby?! Breathe!" Mingi said, making Yunho blinked after he realized that Mingi was in front of him, cupping his face in panic. Yunho recalled back on what Mingi had said when Mingi once again told him to breathe and he did just that, he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as Mingi caressed his cheeks using his thumbs. "That's it baby. Breathe." Mingi said softly and wiped away the tears that had escaped from Yunho's eyes.

Yunho blinked a few times and finally realized that not only Mingi was there, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Jongho are also near him while looking at him in worry. "What happened pup?" Hongjoong said and Yunho swallowed thickly as he absent-mindedly scratch at his neck making Mingi frown and stop him from scratching his neck as Mingi can already see a few red lines at Yunho's neck.

"I r-read one of the pictures and h-hyung..?" Yunho said as he looked to Hongjoong in horror making Hongjoong frown and went closer to him, caressing his hair as he saw Mingi is holding Yunho's hands. "What is it pup?" Hongjoong asked softly and Yunho closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and squeezed Mingi's hand for support. "It's h-him.. It's M-minjun's father.." Yunho said making Hongjoong tilt his head in confusion and Yunho huffed softly.

"The one that s-strangled me at the h-hospital after the f-fire.. B-before you c-came.."

"What?"

"The real perpetrator is him hyung.. He's coming back to finish his business 13 years ago.." Yunho said as he started to hyperventilate. "I didn't know b-back then why he wanted to k-kill me but after I read one of the pictures, he s-said that my p-parents ruined his l-life.. I'm s-so confused hyung.. A-appa and eomma had b-been nothing but angels, h-helping people..I c-can't.. I don't u-understand.." Yunho blabbered as his panic intensified.

"Baby, calm down." Mingi said as Yunho started breathing harshly and tugging at his hoodie, his tears streaming down his face. Yunho shook his head as he openly cried, scratching his neck and tugging his hoodie. Mingi quickly stopped Yunho's hands from scratching his neck and put Yunho's hand around his neck as he hauled the panicking doctor up, reversing their position so Mingi was the one who was seated on the chair while Yunho sat on top of his lap.

Mingi pushed down Yunho's head into his neck as he gently ran his hands on Yunho's hair and back while whispering sweet nothing to his ear. "Calm down baby. It's alright. We'll get through this together. I'm here with you baby. I'm not going anywhere. Calm down." Mingi chanted over and over again as Yunho gripped at Mingi's shirt tightly, crying under his neck. They stay that way for about 15 minutes with Mingi caressing Yunho until he stops trembling and crying.

Yunho took a deep breath once he had calmed down and pulled himself a bit so he could look at Mingi properly. "S-sorry.." Yunho croaked softly, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "It's okay baby, how many pictures did you read?" Mingi said softly as to not stress the doctor further. "Only one.. I promise.." Yunho said and Mingi nodded, giving a kiss on Yunho's forehead which made the doctor melt into it and lay his head on Mingi's shoulder afterwards.

"Okay, I ordered food so we can talk about this while we eat. Okay pup?" Hongjoong said and Yunho nodded his head, giving Hongjoong a thumbs up.

\--

"He said that Minjun is a useless son. It took me a minute to realized that and that's when I remembered the event 13 years ago at the hospital before Hongjoong hyung come and get me." Yunho said as he nibbled on his fried chicken. "What happened exactly on that day?" Seonghwa said and Yunho tensed for a bit before exhaling a long breath as Mingi ran his hand in a circular motion on his lower back.

"That night, I was watching TV with my parents when we heard a loud explosion. Not long after, we heard screaming and people running so my parents rushed outside to see what happened and told me to stay put in the house until they came and got me. About 5 minutes later, my dad came back and told me to come with him and be a good boy but my mom is not with him. I asked him where she is and he only told me that she's fine and that I should go with him. When we went outside, the fire was already big and when we got to the stairs, the fire was already there so we couldn't and my dad just picked me up and walked to the window." Yunho said and stopped for a bit to take a breather while Mingi was still running his hand on Yunho's lower back.

"My dad opened the window and told me how he and mom love me so much before he tossed me out of the window." Yunho continues as everyone minus Hongjoong gasps. "I remember falling but not what happened after. What I know was pain at the time." Yunho said quietly. "I woke up after that not remembering anything in the hospital. I was about to go out and asked someone where my parents were when Minjun's father went into my room. I asked him if he knew where my parents were but he just slowly walked up to me and before I knew it, he s-strangle me on the bed. I tried to fight him into letting me go to no avail but I managed to kick him and we both went down to the floor and hurt my head. I don't really remember much after that. I woke up again but Hongjoong hyung and his family were already there in the room." Yunho finished his story quietly.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Yeosang said and Yunho could only shrug. "I don't know.. He only said that my parents ruined his life.."

"The higher ups said that they will put this as our case, so we can go investigate and such, we have full clearance." Hongjoong said and the others nodded their head. "We're currently waiting for the result for the address and let's just hope that we can finally find his base or house." Seonghwa said. "Min..? Can I read another pictures..? Please..? I promise I'll stop if it's too much." Yunho said, giving a slight pout to Mingi in hope that Mingi will let him. 

"Wait baby, you said that the man strangled you after you woke up from the fire right? You didn't get to read him at the time?" Mingi said and Yunho shook his head. "No, I started to have the ability after my head healed, about 2 weeks after the incident." Yunho explained.

"Ah, I see."

"Min... You didn't answer my question.. Please...?" Yunho whined and Mingi huffed softly. "Finish your food and I'll consider it." Mingi said and Yunho whined more. "Please..... I'll finish my food and you can be here with me while I read them... Please....? Pretty please...?" Yunho said, giving Mingi his full blown puppy face and Mingi sigh in defeat. "Okay, fine but I'll stop you if I see that you're going to faint." Mingi huffed and Yunho beamed up, nodding his head while happily munching on his chicken.

\--

"There's nothing!!" Yunho hissed as he threw yet another picture on the table frustratingly. "12 pictures!! With nothing that can help us find him! Laughing like a maniac, eating near the pictures, pacing in the room and sleeping on the couch?! I don't want these things!! Let me read where he is or something!!" Yunho said frustratingly, slumping his head backwards on the couch in his office. Mingi quickly pulled Yunho away before he wasted his energy on reading the table while Yunho stomped his feet on the ground, throwing a tantrum.

"The room is too dark for me to make out where he is or what he had in the room. Why did my ability have to be so useless when I needed it the most??!!" Yunho whined as he let Mingi pick him up and put him on his lap. "Relax baby, I think you're rushing this thing that's why you can't focus on it." Mingi said, wrapping his arms around Yunho's waist, pulling him until his back met with his chest as he kissed Yunho's neck softly.

Yunho melted and he tilted his head a bit, giving Mingi more access to his neck as he relaxed into the kiss. "I just want this case to be over so I can feel safe again.. I'm afraid that he will do things like Minjun did and I don't want to lose you again.." Yunho said while he had his eyes close and Mingi is still kissing his neck softly. "You won't baby. I'll be more careful. Okay? Relax and clear your mind and we can try again. Are you feeling okay? No headache?" Mingi mumbled from Yunho's neck making the doctor shivered a bit.

"I'm okay. No headache. I can't really clear my mind when you do t-that Min." Yunho stuttered, suppressing his moan as Mingi kissed at one of his sensitive spots at the neck. "Relax baby." Mingi said, nibbling and kissing on Yunho's sensitive spot around his neck and at the back of his ear eliciting soft moans from the doctor. "Relax." Mingi whispered, his voice dropped to a lower octave making Yunho's spine shiver.

Yunho relaxed his body, letting Mingi caress him slowly and softly as he sighs in content. Mingi kept on caressing Yunho until Yunho went lax on Mingi's lap and if he was a cat, Yunho would be purring his heart out. After 10 minutes, MIngi stopped caressing Yunho making the latter whine and pout. "Try again at one of the photos baby." Mingi said softly and Yunho huffed before scooting next to Mingi.

Yunho takes a deep breath and touches one of the photos, closing his eyes and concentrating on it. Mingi watches Yunho quietly, ready to pull the doctor's hand anytime if the reading pained him. After 30 seconds, Mingi pulls Yunho's hand from the pictures as Yunho gasps a little, opening his eyes and looking over to Mingi. "I think he lives in an abandoned building somewhere in Gangdong, near the river! I recognize the buildings there!" Yunho said excitedly and Mingi gave him a smile, ruffling his hair. "See, I know you can do it. Let's go tell the others and we can start there." Mingi said and Yunho beamed up at him, nodding his head as he stood up and pulled at Mingi's hand. Mingi chuckles as he lets Yunho drag him out of his office to the meeting lab.

"Gangdong? Okay, we can go there and I'll call for some backups just in case. We looked in the security cameras and Yeosang managed to retrieve the data where some of the videos were deleted several months ago and found out that Lee came in here disguised as a security officer that checks and maintains the cameras and such. That's why he got to place the cameras in several places." Seonghwa said.

"I'm coming with you guys." Hongjoong uttered.

"Me too." Yeosang said right after Hongjoong spoke.

"Let's go then." Seonghwa said.

They arrived at Gangdong 15 minutes later. Yunho got out of the car, already trying to find the place as he looked around, finding something that looked the same on what he had read before from the photo. "I can't believe that he actually lived near us." Jongho said as they started to follow Yunho as he is the only one who knew where the place actually is.

They followed Yunho until Yunho stopped, pointing at an abandoned building a few feet away from them. "There. It's the same. The view and all." Yunho said and Mingi stopped Yunho from going over to the building making Yunho tilt his head in confusion. "Min?" Yunho said and Mingi pinch Yunho's cheeks making the doctor yelp and rub his cheeks while pouting at Mingi. "No way in hell I'm going to let you go in there. Let's wait for backups." Mingi said as Seonghwa called the backup team to come.

"Fine." Yunho huffed as they went back to their car and waited for the backup to arrive. 


	17. Chapter 16

"It's clear. You guys can go inside." The leader of the bomb squad said and Yunho quickly rushed into the building as the others followed him. They looked around and Yeosang quickly went to the laptop that was perched on the table in the middle of the room once he spotted it as Jongho went to sit next to him while Seonghwa and Hongjoong checked on every room. Mingi is following Yunho who is looking over to some papers scattered on a table at the corner of the room.

Yunho was about to touch one of the papers when Mingi stopped him. He tilted his head, looking at Mingi with big confused puppy eyes. "Min?" Mingi looked at the papers before he huffed softly and let go of Yunho's wrist, planting a kiss on Yunho's temple. "Don't overdo it. Okay?" Mingi whispered softly and Yunho gave him a small smile, nodding his head. Yunho took a deep breath, clearing his head and touched one of the papers.

_ "How should I kill him? In a fire just like his parents?" Jungmin hummed as he paced around the room with a smirk plastered on his face. "Or a gun shot right through his heart?" He snickered while grabbing the gun on the table and turned it around in his hand. Jungmin stared at his gun with an evil smile while raising the gun, aiming it at the wall from across the room where a picture of Yunho is plastered on and he shot it. _

**_BANG_ **

Yunho screamed and let go of the paper, scrambling backwards and if Mingi wasn't there to hold him in place, Yunho would have fallen to the floor, ass first. He frantically touched and ran his hands on his chest because he felt like Jungmin had really shot him even though he only saw it in the paper's memory. The others stopped whatever they were doing once Yunho screamed, Hongjoong and Seonghwa rushing to the pup while Yeosang and Jongho worriedly looked over from the couch.

"Baby, baby calm down. You're fine. Baby!" Mingi grabbed his flailing boyfriend, turning him around and pulled Yunho in, hugging him tightly as he ran his hand on Yunho's hair to calm him down. Yunho gasped while blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of the memory that he had seen. "I t-thought he s-shot me." Yunho stammered, closing his eyes and buried his head in Mingi's neck. "It f-felt so real.." Mingi furrowed his brows while still calming his baby down.

"Shot? What did he do? What did you see?"

Yunho huffed, "He was contemplating on whether to kill me in a fire like he did to my parents or shot me right through the heart."

"That motherfucker! No one can touch my pup!" Hongjoong hissed and Seonghwa had to caress his head to calm him down. "Did he shoot someone, baby?" Mingi asked as Yunho calmed down and pulled himself away from Mingi, nodding his head at Mingi's question making everyone else widened their eyes. "He shot me. Right there." Yunho grimaced, pointing to the wall across the room and everyone looked over to it.

Yunho shuffled to the wall while Mingi, Hongjoong and Seonghwa followed him and the doctor grimaced when he found the bullet is still embedded into the wall, minus his picture. "He put a picture of me here and shot it." Yunho pointed to the bullet and was about to grab it when Mingi stopped him, slapping his lover's arm slightly. "Hey, that's evidence, baby. Don't touch it."

"B-but I want to read it..." He whined and pouted at Mingi but Mingi shook his head firmly saying "No" making the doctor whines even louder. "But I touched the paper on that table too and you didn't say anything about it! Why can't I touch this bullet??" Yunho retort. "I already looked at the paper before I let you touch it and the paper is not enough to be an evidence because it is just a plain white paper, unlike this bullet that we could take as an evidence and track it." Mingi explained calmly which only makes Yunho look at his lover with a stoic face.

"I hate it when you go all detective on me." Yunho huffed, his sweater paws on his hips as he gave up on touching the bullet as he knew what Mingi said was true since he stopped him from touching the bullet but he was just being a brat and thought that his lover would let it slide. Yunho stuck his tongue out at Mingi when Seonghwa pulled him by the shoulder so that he could take the bullet and put it into the evidence pouch.

"Kay, I love you too baby." Mingi smirked and chuckled when Yunho blushed before clearing his throat and turned around to go find something that he could touch. He looked over to Yeosang and Jongho at the couch as they tried to find anything on the laptop that could help them find Jungmin. Yunho didn't realize that Yeosang is wearing a glove while he types away on the laptop as Jongho somewhat blocked his view on Yeosang and he pouted to Mingi, pointing out to Yeosang on the couch.

"Sangie can touch the laptop! I bet Jongie let him unlike you." Yunho scrunched up his face cutely to Mingi, showing his way of protest but before Mingi can say anything, Yeosang spoke, "I'm wearing gloves, pup." Mingi smirked at Yunho, crossing his arms over his chest while Yunho narrowed his eyes at Yeosang who is not taking his eyes off of the laptop but they can see that he is also smirking. "Traitor." Yunho whispered before huffing and walking out of the building.

Mingi shook his head, sighing softly as he followed the doctor out of the building. Yunho had his sweater paws on his hips as he looked around when he felt Mingi's arms slither around his waist and he was pulled until his back met with Mingi's chest. Mingi kissed Yunho's exposed neck as he didn't bother to wear his hoodie properly and whispered softly, "Are you angry, baby?" Yunho leaned his head onto Mingi's, putting his sweater paws on Mingi's hands and hummed.

"No, I'm not. I just don't think I can find much in the building anyway."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know.. I just thought maybe I can find something out here that's all." Yunho said and he stared at the door of the building. Mingi looked over to where Yunho was staring and pursed his lips when he caught on to what his lover was thinking. "I don't think that will be a good idea baby.."

Yunho pouted. "Why not?"

"The door will take much longer than 30 seconds for you to read Jungmin.. A lot of people touched it today.. Maybe something else other than the door?"

"B-but.. They touched the walls and the windows too.."

"..... Do you really want to read the door?"

"...Please..?"

Mingi sighed, letting Yunho go as Yunho quietly look at Mingi, waiting for his approval. Mingi pursed his lips, thinking of a better solution but nothing came up and he knew that in the back of his mind that the door would be the best shot. "It would be longer than 30 seconds, wouldn't it?" Mingi sighed in defeat as Yunho chewed on his bottom lips, nodding his head at Mingi's question. "Fine.." Yunho hugged Mingi happily before he went to the door and touched it.

Yunho scrunched up his face when he felt the pain in his body and knew that he had surpassed 30 seconds but he still won't let go because he didn't get to read about Jungmin yet. He furrowed his brows in concentration and after enduring the pain that had entered his body, he finally saw Jungmin.

_ Should I just burn the entire apartment? Mingi's and Seonghwa's too. I should do that." Jungmin laughed maniacally while standing in the middle of the room. _

_ "Oh wait wait! I should burn the lab too!! I already have the access to the lab and their apartments so it won't be that hard! It's so easy to enter when you're working as a security cameras technician!" Jungmin laughed again while he paced around the room. _

_ After he had stopped laughing, Jungmin looked to every corner of the room, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes all over the place and hummed. "Maybe I should put some cameras here too just in case and connect it with my phone. That Jeong Yunho looked like he knew something just by touching but I can't figure out how he can do that... Maybe I'll ask him before I kill him.." _

_ "I can't wait to kill him! Ahh!! I want to kill him so bad!!! _

Mingi quickly pulled Yunho away from the door when Yunho started trembling and losing colours on his face after 5 minutes of him touching the door. Yunho gasped and wheezed, struggling to suck as much oxygen as he could while blinking away the dizziness after Mingi had pulled him away. "C-cameras! M-min! C-cameras in t-the building! I t-think he saw all of u-us!" Yunho wheezed as Mingi ran his hand on Yunho's chest after he had pulled Yunho down on his lap, sitting on the ground.

"H-he's going to b-burn our a-apartments as w-well! A-along with the l-lab!" Yunho coughed as the other looked at him in worry. They had come out of the building once they heard him gasp and saw Mingi pull him away and run his hand on Yunho's chest while the doctor was struggling to take a breather. Hongjoong quickly went to Yunho and checked his pulse, making sure that he's fine.

Yunho slumped backwards onto Mingi, taking a few deep breaths and swallowed thickly when he felt the nausea coming. "Yunho said that there are cameras in the building and that Jungmin might have found out that we are here right now." Mingi explained when the others looked at him questioningly. "I've already called San and told him about the bullet, it's better for them to track it and what? Burn our apartments as well as the lab? Do you have any idea when he will do that?" Seonghwa said and asked.

"N-no. M-maybe if I r-read more-"

"Nope. No more reading for today." Mingi cut him off making Yunho huffed but he didn't protest as he yawned tiredly, snuggling closer into Mingi. "He worked as the security cameras technician. That was why he could get into places easily." Yunho mumbled tiredly, his eyes threatening to close but he fought it off as much as he could. "I t-think he had set some c-cameras too around h-here. We s-should go." Yunho whispered because he was afraid that Jungmin might have heard them too much.

"Let's go then. Can you stand up baby?" Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head, wrapping his hands around Mingi's neck, laying his head on Mingi's shoulder. Mingi kissed Yunho's forehead as he stood up while holding Yunho in his arms.

\--

"Huh.. How did he do that? He touched some things and suddenly he knew what happened.." Jungmin hummed to himself as he watched them on his phone. "So.. they will track my bullet.. and they know about my plan to burn their apartments and lab.. What should I do now? Proceed or lay low for a while?" Jungmin tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"But I want to kill him fast!! I can't keep calm anymore!! I want to get rid of him!!!" Jungmin ruffled his hair messily, huffing while at it.

"They won't come near their apartment for a while... I'm sure of that because they won't want the other residents to become victims.. Should I blackmail the pup so he would come to his apartment alone? I could burn the apartment once I kill him." Jungmin smirked at his new plan, nodding to himself in satisfaction.

\--

"I'm going to call San and tell him to come here without his car or Wooyoung's." Seonghwa said as soon as they entered the hotel suite. They had parked their cars at the lab and called for a taxi, renting a hotel suite that is big enough for 6 people.

Mingi put Yunho down gently on the bed in one of the rooms in the suite as the doctor had fallen asleep as soon as they were inside Seonghwa's car half an hour ago and went outside to the living room to discuss their plan for now.

"Should we ask for some backups to guard our apartments and the lab?" Mingi asked Seonghwa and the head detective nodded his head. "Yes, I'll call for backups though I think he won't try to come to the apartments for a while now as we already knew about his plans but better safe than sorry."

"What about the bullet?"

"San and Wooyoung are on their way here. We'll give it to them and they will track it. Maybe we can find something solid to detain him later."

Yeosang tapped on his chin, before he voiced out his thoughts to the others. "Hyung, can your backups guard my house and Jongie's too? I don't want my house to burn down." Seonghwa nodded and told him that he would.

"Let's rest while we wait for San and Wooyoung to arrive." Hongjoong said and the others nodded their head.

\--

"Baby?" Mingi whispered, planting a soft kiss on Yunho's forehead and the doctor stirred, opening his eyes slowly. "Hm..? Where are we..?" Yunho mumbled as he looked around sleepily. "Aurora Hotel. We rented a suite and we'll stay here until Jungmin is captured. San and Wooyoung were here and Seonghwa hyung gave the bullet to them so they could track it. We already called for some backups to guard our apartments, JongSang's house and the lab. How are you feeling?"

"Tired.." Yunho sighed, closing his eyes. "Will you eat something first before going back to sleep, baby?" Mingi said softly but Yunho shook his head and pulled at Mingi's arms. "Sleep please.." Yunho mumbled while still pulling Mingi's arms that Mingi had no choice but to lay down properly beside the doctor. Yunho put his head on Mingi's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, bending his legs on top of Mingi's.

Mingi sighed softly, giving a soft kiss on Yunho's head as he caressed the doctor's waist and both of them drifted to sleep minutes later.

\--

**Unknown number**

Tomorrow at noon, come to the abandoned building alone, or I will kill your family in Gwangju and Mingi's family in Incheon. Remember, alone.

Yunho chewed on his bottom lips as he remembered the message he received last night. He sadly stares at Mingi who is still sound asleep, whispering, "I'm sorry Min.. I can't let him kill our family.. I love you.." before he quietly got off from the bed and walked to the living room. He breathed in relief when he found no one was in the living room and slowly walked out of the suite and quickly went to the elevator and left the hotel.

\--

Yunho took a deep breath as he walked slowly towards the abandoned building and faltered slightly when he saw the building a few feet away.  **_I should've brought Mingi's gun with me.. Shit.._ ** He thought anxiously, walking even slower to the building.

Yunho was about to open the door when the door slammed open and a hand grabbed Yunho's sweater pulling him inside harshly. Yunho stumbled inside and before he could do anything, Jungmin pushed him down onto the floor harshly and his head collided with the ground making him groan in pain. Jungmin didn't stop there and quickly strangled Yunho's neck with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Such a good puppy. I will end you here today, pup."


	18. Last Chapter.

_ "Please! Can't you do something about it, hyung? Please! I can't lose this job!" _

_ "Then who told you to steal one of the most important research in the company? You even tricked me into helping you with me! You told me it was your research not the company's most valuable possession!" _

_ "I researched for them too, okay?!" _

_ "You researched FOR them! So it's not yours! My license could be revoked if they knew I'm involved in this and I didn't even know that it's illegal!! I'm going to report about you! I have to! This is so wrong Jungmin!" _

_ "NO! Please don't! If you can't help me keep my job then just help me finish this research and I won't bother you again!" _

_ "I can't do that. I don't want to do this anymore. This is wrong!" _

_ "What is so wrong about it?! This is important to me! I'm so close to finishing it but I need your brain to do so!" _

_ "I said no!" _

_ "Please hyung! I need this! If I get to finish this then I'll probably win the global prize! Can you imagine that?! Global prize, hyung! This will help me with my debt!" _

_ "You won't win it Jungmin." _

_ "Why not?!" _

_ "Because you didn't find it. You didn't create it. You only help after they created it. Even if you do finish it yourself, the company and the others who have helped to research it will sue you." _

_ "You're lying!" _

_ "I'm not." _

_ "I don't believe you! Fine! If you don't want to help then I'll do it myself!" _

Yunho gasped, his hands weakly clutching Jungmin's wrist as the latter strangled him. "This is your parents fault so you can yell at them when I send you there!" Jungmin hissed, his eyes big and he's gritting his teeth while strangling the life out of Yunho.

"Y-you did s-something illegal! O-of course my d-dad won't h-help you!" Yunho gasped, making Jungmin falter a bit before he snarled at the doctor, tightening his hands around Yunho's throat. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

_ "Will you please stop gambling!?" _

_ "Shut up! I'm doing this for you! For us! For our child! I know that I will win so just fucking wait okay?!" _

_ "You said that 1 year ago!! You always lose and now you're making loans just so you can go gambling again?!! Just stop! If you just concentrate on your job, this won't happen!" _

_ "You won't understand! Be a good wife and go cook something for me." _

"G-gambling..D-debt.." Yunho stuttered out and Jungmin let go of him in shock. "How did you know that?? Jungmin yelled as Yunho weakly rolled himself, coughing and gasping while clutching at his abused throat. "It's all y-your fucking f-fault yet you b-blamed everyone e-else." Yunho coughed and took a few shaky deep breaths with a bit of difficulty.

"No! It's your parents fault!! If your father just helped me this won't happen! I was so closed on winning that global prize!! Your fucking mother didn't help either! I wanted her to be my lawyer but she refused! I would've gotten away if your mother helped me!"

Yunho frowned at Jungmin while still clutching his throat. "You're unbelievable. Can you hear how absurd you are right now? It's your fucking fault. It's your own doing. Not my parents. They refused to help you because what you did was wrong."

Jungmin laughed hysterically.

"Can you stop sounding like my fucking wife? She told me the same thing too."

"Because it's the truth you fucking psycho!"

"Shut up! I am not wrong! What I did was right! Your parents were wrong! My wife was wrong! I was supposed to win the global prize!! They said I would win!"

Yunho frowned even more and he slowly walked backwards, away from Jungmin. "What are you saying? Who?"

"It doesn't matter who but I trusted them! I know they won't lie to me like your parents did!" Jungmin shouted and rushed to the table at the corner of the room, picking up something. Yunho tilted his head at Jungmin's behaviour, his brain already turning their gears but he failed to realize that Jungmin had grabbed something from the table.

"You have a disease." Yunho said, making Jungmin laugh. "I'm not sick. You can stop doing your job right now cuz I'm not sick." Jungmin scoffed as he trudged to Yunho with one of his hands behind his back.

Jungmin was about to pounce on Yunho when the door slammed open.

\--

"Baby?" Mingi called and frowned when there was no answer. He got off from the bed and walked into the living room but his lover was nowhere to be seen. Feeling something is off, he went back to their room and grabbed his phone, dialling Yunho's number but no one answered. "Fuck. Please don't. Baby, pick up pick up!" Mingi panicked and dialled it again while knocking on the others' doors to wake them up.

"What's going on..?" Jongho mumbled sleepily as he walked out his room with Yeosang who is sleepily clutching Jongho's shirt, letting the younger lead them out of the room.

"Yunho's gone."

"What?!" Mingi turned around at Hongjoong's voice and anxiously nod his head. "He's not in the room, his phone and wallet are not in the room too and I called him but he didn't pick up."

"Yunho?! This is not funny! Come out!" Hongjoong yelled around the room but when Yunho didn't come out from behind the couch or jumping out from the bathroom, he paled. "Don't tell me he stupidly went to find that fucking Jungmin alone?!"

"I think he did exactly that, hyung.." Mingi sighed, threading his hair anxiously before he remembered something. "Wait, I can find him! I made sure that our phone can be tracked in case one of us got kidnapped again or something like that!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?? Track him cuz I'm going to kill that pup!"

Mingi quickly tracked him and widened his eyes when he found out where Yunho is right now. "Fuck. He's at Jungmin's hideout!" Mingi hissed and all of them rushed out of the suite.

\--

"I called backup, they'll come soon."

"I'm not going to wait, Hwa hyung. My baby is doing something stupid in there and he could get kill!"

"Go in there and save my pup, Hwa! So I can kill him myself!" Hongjoong huffed, pushing the 3 detectives towards the building while he and Yeosang lingered outside.

The 3 detectives pulled out their guns and walked towards the building quietly. They wait for Seonghwa's signal and Mingi slam the door open when Seonghwa tells him too.

They all watched in horror how Jungmin rushed towards Yunho with a knife behind his back but when Jungmin heard the door opened, he swiftly pulled Yunho by the nape and hover the knife over Yunho's neck.

"Stop right there or I will slit his fucking throat!" Jungmin shouted as Yunho whimpered subtly when Jungmin's hands touched his bare nape.

_ Jungmin grumbled yet again when his research turned out to fail. He pushed all the things on the table off of it, standing up from the chair and kicking it making the chair toppled over to the wall. "Fuck this! I need his brain but he doesn't want to help me! Why can't I think like him?? Ugh! He's going to ruin my life! I can't have that! What can I do to shut him up?" Jungmin muttered while pacing in the room. _

_ "A fire. If I set this building on fire, and kill him then no one will know. Yes, that's i-" _

_ "What?! You're going to kill Mr.Jeong?? What the fuck Jungmin?" _

_ "SHUT UP! YOU'RE MY WIFE SO YOU SHOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY HERE!" _

_ "NO! I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" _

_ Yeona rushed out of the room but Jungmin caught her and punched her face several times until she fainted. Jungmin breathed heavily, wiping his sweats on his chin with his arms and cracked his neck before grabbing the rope he had in his working room. _

_ "Hm.. I can't bind her cuz the police might realize about it later.. Oh! I should put her in our store room and lock the door instead. Yes yes. Then I can go and set my kitchen on fire." _

_ Jungmin locked his wife in their store room before heading to his son's room, waking the child up. "Minjun ah, wake up." _

_ "Appa..? What's happening?" _

_ "I need you to go down to the lobby and wait for me there. Can you do that?" _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Because we're going on a vacation and I'm going to surprise your mom, so I need your help to do that. Can you?" _

_ "Yes!" _

_ "Good boy. All you need to do is to wait for me in the lobby. Okay?" _

_ "Okay!" _

_ \-- _

_ Jungmin smirked when he heard the explosion from his kitchen and laughed when his apartment engulfed in the fire. He quickly made a panicked face when the neighbours started running out of their apartments. _

_ "OH MY GOD!" _

_ "SOMEONE CALL THE FIREFIGHTERS!" _

_ "JUNGMIN-SSI, WHERE IS YOUR WIFE AND SON?" _

_ "MY WIFE IS INSIDE! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! THE FIRE IS TOO BIG FOR ME TO GO IN! NO! YEONA-AH!!" Jungmin shouted, acting with all his might as the fire rapidly got bigger by the seconds. Everyone was panicking as they quickly rushed down, pulling Jungmin with them. _

_ "We can't save her. Let's go Jungmin-ssi. I'm sorry for your loss but we really have to go down before the fire spreads even more." _

_ "You guys go ahead first. I'll go and alert the other neighbours." _

_ \-- _

_ "What's going on?" _

_ "Oh hyung! Nothing much, I set my kitchen on fire that's all." _

_ "What? Why the fuck did you do that? Where is Yeona and Minjun??" _

_ "Hmm I think Yeona is dead now, Minjun is in the lobby." _

_ "Honey, go grab our son. I'll wait for you here. Go." _

_ Jungmin smirked when Yunho's father ran into their apartment while Yunho's mother stared at him anxiously. He slowly walked to her and when she was about to run, Jungmin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her, running to the stairs with her. "Let's kill you first, shall we?" Jungmin snickered and pulled out a knife from his pocket. _

_ Yunho's mother was too late to realize the knife as she gasped in pain when Jungmin stabbed her. She fell down to the ground and Jungmin dragged her by her hair, pulling her into the fire that had spread and stab both of her legs so she couldn't run. Satisfied, he went upstairs again to go find Yunho's father. _

_ Only to find that the fire had gone up and blocked the path so he needed to find a new way to go to Yunho's father. He walked and walked until suddenly he found Yunho's father helping some people out of the elevator and ushered them to the stairs before he ran up to where Jungmin was watching him. _

_ "Hyung! Over here!" Jungmin shouted and Yunho's father ran towards him before grabbing his shirt harshly. "Where is my wife?!" _

_ "Huh? Dead, of course. You shouldn't have left her alone with me." _

_ "You sick bastard!" _

_ "You're going to ruin my life so I can't let you live, hyung. I have to do this. I'm sorry." Jungmin muttered and stabbed Yunho's father a few times as he relished his anger towards the older. Jungmin huffed once he's satisfied and pulled Yunho's father near the fire and calmly walked down the stairs. _

Yunho blinked, gasping in pain at the memories before he felt the rage within him and elbowed Jungmin's stomach making the latter stumbled for a bit, enough for Yunho to grab his shirt and push him to the wall.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU STABBED BOTH OF MY PARENTS AND LEFT THEM IN THE FIRE!!" Yunho shouted to Jungmin's face, making the man gaped at him. "How the fuck do you know that?!"

"YOU EVEN LOCKED YOUR WIFE IN THE STORE ROOM BEFORE SETTING YOUR KITCHEN ON FIRE! FUCKING HELL!"

"SHUT UP! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW! HOW THE FUCK??" Jungmin yelled back and pushed Yunho back while aiming the knife at Yunho.

Yunho didn't have enough time to stop Jungmin and gasped when he felt the knife thrust into his stomach.

"YUNHO!"

**BANG!**

Jungmin instantly let go and fell to the floor and blood seeped out from his head, forming a puddle around it. Mingi rushed to Yunho who had slide down to the floor, pressing his hands around the knife as he gasped and whimpered. "Baby!" Mingi quickly pressed his own hand on top of Yunho's as the doctor swayed that Mingi had to lay Yunho down properly on the ground while still having one of his hands under Yunho's nape and another pressing down around the knife.

"M-min-" Yunho stuttered but had to stop when the pain intensified, scrunching up his face in pain. "Don't talk, baby. Hold on. No! Don't close your eyes! Open your eyes! Baby! Look at me!" Mingi yelled, trying to make Yunho stay conscious as he felt the doctor becoming slack.

Jongho had run outside, shouting for Yeosang and Hongjoong and they rushed in, face going pale when they saw all the blood near Jungmin and Yunho.

"Shit, pup! Can you hear me??" Hongjoong said, looking over Yunho's stomach and gritted his teeth when he saw the knife. "Press here Mingi, don't touch the knife. Hwa, ambulance!"

"Calling!"

"Pup? Answer me!"

"I'm h-here.. H-hurts hyung.. M-make it s-stop.."

"You stupid pup! Why the fuck did you come here alone?! Stay with me pup!"

"H-he told m-me *gasp* k-kill y-your parents a-and M-mingi's.."

"Stupid! Do I have to remind you that your fucking boyfriend is a fucking police??! You should've just told him! Pup! Don't close your eyes! WHERE IS THE FUCKING AMBULANCE?! Pup! Pup?!!"

Yunho gasped, trying to form words but he couldn't as he felt his consciousness slipping and the last thing that he saw was Mingi's worried face before his world turned black.

**_END_ **

**_Okay okay, kidding =P_ **

\--

Yunho slowly opens his eyes and the first thing that he sees is a white ceiling. He roamed his eyes around the room before he met with a mopped of black hair near his left hand. Yunho blinked and wiggled his fingers making the head shot up from the bed.

"B-baby?!"

"H-hey Min- Ow..." Yunho tried to say but ended up wincing when he felt the stabbing pain in his stomach. "Easy, baby. Hongjoong would give you a handful if you ripped the stitches that he did." Mingi said softly while still holding Yunho's left hand.

"Hyung stitched me up?"

"He led the surgery and patched you up himself. He won't let any other doctors near you except Yeosang." Mingi explained as he pushed the button at the bed to raise the upper side for a bit. Yunho weakly nodded his head and closed his eyes again, feeling a bit tired but he opened it again when he felt something at his lips.

"Drink. Slowly."

Yunho obeyed and drank the water slowly and sighed after finishing half of it.

"What happened exactly? My mind is hazy.."

"You're lucky you're injured right now. I have this urge to bite you for what you did, you know."

"...sorry... but he was going to kill hyung's parents and yours.. I can't let him do that.."

"Baby... Next time just tell me first. Okay?"

"Okay.. I'm sorry.."

Mingi sighed when Yunho pouted, looking down at his right hand that was fumbling the blanket. He raised Yunho's left hand that he was holding and kissed it gently making Yunho look at him, though he was still pouting.

"Seonghwa hyung shot Jungmin right after he stabbed you. A headshot to be exact so Jungmin didn't even have time to register that."

Yunho widened his eyes and Mingi continued to speak, "He's dead, if that's what you're wondering. Then I rushed to you while Jongho rushed outside, yelling for Hongjoong hyung and Yeosang. They came in seconds later and they fussed over you until the ambulance came."

"Oh.."

"You gave everyone another fright baby, you have a lot of apologizing to do. Hongjoong hyung keeps sulking since after the surgery. You've been sleeping for 3 days."

"What!? 3 days?! That long?!"

"Yes, Hongjoong hyung said it might be because your body was exhausted with all the memories that you read from Jungmin."

"Oh.. That might be the cas-"

"PUP?! YOU'RE AWAKE?!"

Both Mingi and Yunho flinched in surprise as the door slides open loudly and Hongjoong rushing in with Seonghwa, Yeosang and Jongho in tow.

"H-hi h-hyung- OW! I'M INJURED HYUNG! HAVE MERCY!" Yunho started when Hongjoong straight on smacked him on the head. "No mercy for you! How dare you!? Do you really want me to have gray hairs so much?!?!" Hongjoong hissed and Yunho pouted again, too tired to retort.

"I'm sorry... Forgive me...? Hyung..? Hyunggggg.... Forgive meeeee.... Please...?"

"No."

"......pwease....?"

".....dammit. FINE!" Hongjoong huffed and proceeded to check on Yunho's wounds and nodded in satisfaction when the wounds had stopped bleeding.

Yunho smiled when Hongjoong ruffled his hair and all of them looked over to the door when they heard a knock and the door slid open, slowly this time.

"Oh, everyone is here. Oh! You're awake! How do you feel pup?" San said as he entered the room with Wooyoung. Yunho gave them a tired smile, "I'm fine. Hongjoong hyung patched me up real good." Hongjoong scoffed at that, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, since everyone is here and I know you're tired, but can we know what exactly happened, pup?" Seonghwa said softly and Yunho nodded his head and started to tell them what he saw albeit slowly as he still felt a bit weak.

They all listened and were gaping at the end of the story.

"Holy shit. The sick bastard." Wooyoung started making Yunho giggled for a bit before he stopped because it hurt him.

"Well, he was sick, so." Yunho shrugged, making Hongjoong tilted his head. "What do you mean pup?"

"Jungmin suffered from Schizophrenia. I watched how he acted and talked in the abandoned building and with everything I saw, I found out that he suffered from it. That was why he was so intense in saying how my parents were at fault. His disease caused that. He was delusional. He also told me how 'they said that he was going to win and that they were the only one that he can trust'. He heard voices thus, hallucinations. His speeches are also slurred most of the time, or gibberish. I had a little bit of a hard time understanding him while he shouted at me about my parents. With his debt and job, he suffered depression too, making the Schizophrenia worsen and that explained his aggressive behaviours that led him to kill his own wife and my parents."

They all nodded their head at Yunho's explanation before Mingi huffed, "Well, he's dead so I don't have to worry about him anymore. Now, I am worried about you. You've become pale again. You need to rest."

"Mingi's right. We should let you rest. Come on boys, we can visit the pup later after he had rested a bit more." Hongjoong said, ushering the others out as the obeyed the head doctor, leaving Yunho alone with Mingi.

"Min? Do you think I still have my ability?"

"Hm? Why are you saying this so suddenly?"

"I don't know.. I felt like this ability was caused by Jungmin.. He's dead.. Do you think I'm finally free from it?"

Mingi hummed before letting his hand that was holding Yunho's hand go, making Yunho instantly gasp and close his eyes when the memory of the ward bed entered his mind.

"Okay! No! Min! Hand hand! Your hand!!" Yunho hissed and Mingi quickly held Yunho's hand again. Yunho sighed in relief once the memories stopped entering him, huffing afterwards at the realization that he still had his ability.

"I don't want it anymoreeeeee" Yunho whined making Mingi shook his head and slides in on the bed though it was a bit hard but he managed and pulled Yunho closer. "I'm here aren't I? You'll be fine baby." Mingi consoled the pouting doctor, kissing his temple softly. Yunho settles his head on Mingi's shoulder, sighing softly.

"Thank you Min. I'm sorry.."

"Hushed. I already forgive you, now sleep, you need plenty of rest and I'll be here. Always."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Always."

**_End._ **

****

**_Finally! I finally finished it! Thank you so much to everyone who has given me support throughout this journey! I love you! This story was tough but I enjoyed writing it so much!! I'm blessed to everyone that enjoyed reading it and I apologize if there were a lot of mistakes! I've tried my best until the end and I hope that you are satisfied with it! Thank you again! Love you!._ **

****

**_Love, Mimi._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Thank you!


End file.
